Star Fox: 2nd G
by SkullFox
Summary: Years have passed since the retirement of the Mercenary Initiative, the Lylat System has been at peace. Now a new force of young recruits are forced to defend the safety of the Accord. If they're prepared... Rated T: mostly for foul language, on the side of some adult situations and violence. Disclaimer: I do not own rights to anything related to Nintendo, Rare, or Star Fox.
1. Prologue

All her life a young canine dreamed of the days when the fabled Star Fox team protected the Trinity Accord. Decades had passed since the sad news went out that Star Fox would no longer be there to answer the cries of help that came from Lylat or the other systems of the accord, but, perhaps all was for the better. A short few years passed after the team had disbanded, before the military's support in the system grew to astronomical limits...the era of the mercenary had ended. Sad thought it was to see such great protectors fade into the forefront of the modern age, many senators and such declared that it was a necessary step toward the further development of the Accord itself. Crime as a whole came to a crashing halt, even places well known for their affiliation with the negative element such as Kew City began to clean their slate with a fresh start as the fruits of prosperity dawned a new golden age to all that had their place within the Trinity Accord.

Such exciting battles as the Lylat Wars, the Aparoid Invasion, and the Anglar Blitz slowly faded away until there was nothing left of the iconic battle but history books and fables told to young children. In particular, a starry eyed little lady named Skye. Growing up in a middle class family she was never without the necessities of life, though she never sat in the lap of luxury either. A middle classed life in which she had everything she could possibly need, even if at the cost of many things that she may have wanted. Her real parents had never been known to her, the child was left alone on the doorstep of an orphanage when she was still merely an infant. She was one of the lucky few that were abandoned at such an age that nearly any who wanted but did not have a family could easily raise her as their own. Life with Jonathan and Myra was that of which most orphans dreamed, they even brought her up to know that she was adopted, so that she did not have to deal with the pressure of learning it while she was at a more emotional age.

By age ten the young female's interest in the old days had brought her into a deep love for her favorite tales of all. Myra often told her stories of the bravest warrior of those times, a vixen that called herself Kursed. Stronger than any male that dared to travel under the title of a mercenary or bounty hunter. She was known both far and wide as the only female to ever best the legendary Fox McCloud. She bested him in the air, hand-to-hand, but, in the end the only thing that he held over her was his love. Myra claimed that she had met Fox McCloud several times, and that at the time he worked for the military alongside her husband at the East Cornerian Flight Academy. It was that one fact that instilled in Skye a clear longing to attend the academy...

For her thirteenth birthday, Myra and Jonathan presented the young canine with something she had longed for since she was ten years old. It was small and insignificant to many others that would have looked upon it but, to Skye, that small student ID card for attendance of the Flight Academy meant more than anyone could have imagined. She'd been attending a small job between all of her other school duties in order to build up enough money to go herself. Instead it was spent in the one way that ensured that she would always have a way of getting back to the two most important people in her life. It was no hover car but, a simple T-board was enough to get her from here to there, and actually helped her to fit in with the crowds at the Academy. Her first year at the academy was almost everything she had ever dreamed it would be, except for one small fact. Her flight instructor was a cocky, old, blue feathered bird that seemed to think his shades were a permanent fixture to his face. She'd hear a great many things about Falco Lombardi, none of which was too flattering, however, she couldn't have asked for a better flight instructor. Her first year however, placed her at the bottom of her class.

Now fourteen the young canine looks forward rather than back; one way or another she is certain that she can take on every class and every test with flawless vigor.


	2. Summer

**Summer's Skye**

Skye woke early as she did most mornings, even though today would prove to be fairly useless in doing so as there were no classes due to the recent holiday. However, with her parents being away on vacation on Papetoon, there was little to nothing that she could actually do other than sit by. Her small dormitory was just like any other student's, spare a few small posters here and there so that she did not have to stare at the bland, colorless walls every day. As she often did Skye looked into a small mirror located just above her nightstand. With a heavy sigh, the young canine reached into her tangled red hair, pulling free a pair of orange goggles that had become a permanent part of her attire since she began using her T-board for everyday travel. Her brilliant green eyes were terribly bloodshot due to the fact that she'd had a rather sleepless night as she tended to have thanks to a form of on again off again insomnia. It was tradition for her to go for a run every morning to keep up her slender, athletic build. Not nearly as curvy or flirtatious as the other ladies of her class, it was no real concern of hers how large her breasts or hips were, her body suited her just fine.

After a short shower the young lady walked back out into her room where she took time in the only place in which she had common ground with other females. After getting dressed she had donned one of her favorite suits; a top that only covered her breasts and shoulders, it was a shirt that had come into fashion with ladies her age in recent years. The orange and black half shirt was fitted with a single yellow star at the center of her chest, two small triangular holes just below the collar near each shoulder, revealed a mesh undercoat, while two similar but, larger cut outs displayed a good portion of her shoulders. The black and orange pants she wore were loose fitting, held to her sculpted hips by a pair of metal linked belts that crossed over one another. Her hands were covered by a pair of fingerless black gloves, each over the top of a hand warmer that reached to the crook of her elbow.

The one thing that she was quite unique about her attire was a necklace, an oddly shaped black leather belt around her neck fitted with a metal loop, from which dangled a small sliver plate in the shape of a globe with a lightning bolt striking it in two. As always her attire was finished by placing her goggles back over her head resting the lenses on her forehead while she brushed a bit of lint from her cream colored fur. Finally, she pinched back a handful of her dark red hair near the back of her head before wrapping it in a small black hair tie. Satisfied with her appearance even in the slightest the young canine picked up her board, wich was fitted with a small strap for carrying until she would need it, and slung it over her shoulder resting the board against her back as she exited her dorm room...

The academy had grown existentially since older times; consisting of six dormitory buildings, twenty-six hangers, and a twenty-eight story main hall. The other large buildings around the main hall, included a massive library, a rather large galley, an enormous Powerball Arena, and a fairly large gathering hall. Due to a recent wild land preservation act in the Accord, the entire grounds were covered with trees and flowers, the grass was always well manicured by the many different caretakers. She wasn't certain which it was that decided to work on a holiday, possibly an old cat named Smithy. She'd talked with the lonely old feline a number of times, he seemed to always talk about his family, and how his children had all grown and left home, most of whom had died during the Aparoid Invasion. She often brought him lunch when he was out taking his rounds of the grounds; this got her some rather hateful looks from many other young females of her class level but, a quick glance from her was usually enough to shut them all up. Instructor Lombardi often called her the toughest little bitch he'd ever met, something that she took to heart, it was one of the best compliments that she'd ever heard. Not fully certain where she'd go for the day, the young female made her way out to the streets. Even the streets of Corneria city had a habit of making a person feel tiny and insignificant. Massive buildings tended to glisten against the setting sun like they were made of so many precious stones. Having been banned from the school grounds some time ago, T-boards were heavily punishable if one was caught riding them within school grounds. However, once she made her way to the streets, Skye took a running start before whipping her T-board from her back and to the ground, where she then leaped onto the hovering vehicle, causing it to shoot forward.

With her goggles protecting her eyes from the biting winds, the canine rushed along the streets. Still unclear where it was she was headed, she knew that eventually she would find a place that would ease her mind for the day. Often enough she would spend free time such as a day away from class to visit her parents or to even do some personal training, but, today she had determined was a day to rest. Falco often told her that she worked too hard most of the time for someone that often failed at her flight tests, but excelled in her CQC training (closed quarters combat). It did seem strange to her that of all things flight was the least of her talents, but, it was something that didn't seem to bother her. She had a great grasp of most basic flight skills, but, advanced maneuvers escaped her. By the time her thinking had gotten back on track of where she was going, Skye found herself far outside of the city in a large, wide open plain that was once empty of everything spare nature itself. Though Notting Hill was the namesake for the entire surrounding area, the name itself was in part of the graveyard that rested at the top of a large foothill in the center of the plain. Skye quickly kicked up her board as she dismounted it, before swinging it around and onto the harness that held it to her back. Notting Hill was nice and far from the city, only the loudest of noises ever managed to make it out to the isolated area. It was literally the only part of the city where a person could go for a day of peace and quiet...

Being early Autumn, the grass was beaded with morning dew and the air carried a warm chill, nothing so terrible that her current attire could be deemed insufficient but, her body never really seemed to respond to cold the way others tended to. When others would claim that it was freezing out, nothing more than a tank top seemed to be enough shirt for her. Her small trek from where she'd stopped led her to a small resting spot that she used every so often. Someone had set up a very large boulder with a flat surface, while another smaller rock rested to either side of the massive stone acting as seats. Strangely the initials F.M and K.M were somehow very meticulously carved into the flat rock. After taking her seat, the young canine removed a small hand-held computer from her pocket that folded open before she set the device on the large stone table in front of her. A few of her classes required some type of normal work; essays, tests, all the work that any other school would ask of a student. Hours of peace were her rewards for being alone in such a place, as was the fact that her report, due after the extended weekend...

Skye sighed heavily, "Can't see the point to doing an essay on the Apariods..." She said leaning back and stretching her back, "...but it's done so...I could care less.

After a few moments, the canine's ear twitched toward a familiar humming sound far off in the distance; it wasn't too strange that there would be T-boarders out in this area. It was vast and open, there was plenty of space to simply ride. Eventually the sound became stronger and louder until she finally turned, only to see a streak of blue shoot by, as a strange T-board slid across the top of the stone table, leaving nothing of her small computer but a small mess of plastic and glass. Three more shot by before the canine scooped up the remains of the small device...

"Fifty pages ..." She gasped, "... fifty, god damned pages … gone."

Watching the four that had destroyed her hard work, the now enraged canine stood up and turned to the group. The figure in the lead suddenly seemed to scale his board up the side of a thick tree before managing to flip back over the group. It was a maneuver that she'd seen several times performed by professionals. Despite the incredible sight however, she watched on as the blue figure shot back toward her. Clearly his wasn't the fault of her hard work being destroyed, rather it was the three chasing after him. Skye slowly folded her arms over her chest and waited. Before the blue fellow could reach her she held out a single hand signaling for him to stop, which he did rather expertly sliding his board to a sideways halt before jumping off and moving around behind her. As if they'd seen a ghost, the three boarders chasing after the blue furred kid parted looping back around in order to stop. One look at the smug face of the black furred panther standing before her was enough to make her laugh...

"Robert Caruso," She scoffed, "so when did they let your sorry ass out of juvenile? You know you and your two..." She laughed at the tiger and wolf that were with him, "...well whatever you three are to each other. You all owe me a new Perso-com, and a fifty-page essay on the Aparoid Invasion."

The panther hopped off of his T-board, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Skye smiled brightly, "Did I hit you so hard last time that you can't remember trying to crawl away? You know these two pussies never even tried to stop me?"

Robert took a step back toward his board, "You know what? Little cunt like you is eventually gonna find herself in a situation you can't talk your way out of."

Skye laughed, "Oh you mean … like your mother the night she met your dad right?"

"You're fucking dead Summer," The panther jabbed a finger at her, "mark my words, you are one dead bitch."

The canine sighed heavily as she watched three bullies speed off before turning around. The blue fox standing behind her was thig for a male. Not very muscular at all; his face carried very delicate features much more feminine than most males his age by far. His sapphire blue fur accented his jade green eyes, and the only real bit of hair he had was a strip of white parting the center of his skull. As he stood there the young male held out his hands, clearly offering her the Perso-com that he had...

"Sorry … bout that ..." He apologized weakly, "... he's sort of had it in for me since we were little...er. I'm the one that smashed your com though, so you should just take mine."

Skye shook her head, "Don't bother. I hate that asshole so much …" She said watching the three tearing off through the plain back toward the city.

"Was … all of that true?" The fox asked, "did you really beat him up?"

Skye chuckled, "Sort of … we have the same CQC instructor. He got a little..." She said squeezing her right breast in the palm of her hand, "... grabby, during our sparring match. So I … might have broken his arm," She laughed, "Instructor Lombardi thought it was funny as hell."

The blue fox thought for a moment as he dusted himself off, "Oh … if you're one of Falco's students I'm in luck. I just got placed in his CQC training myself. I'm …" He smiled bashfully as he rubbed the back of his neck, "... not very hands on. I have heard of you thought, you're Summer Skye aren't you?"

Skye shook her head, "Just Skye. Summer was just some sort of idiotic idea my parent's had at elaborate wordplay. You know, Summer's Sky. Dad used to say that it was because I reminded him of the summer time. It was dorky, but, that's dad."

The blue fox chuckled, "Abash she lays upon summer sky, with beauty grand and pure ..."

Skye cocked an eyebrow at the strange male, "Dad used to say that all the time."

The fox laughed, "Your father must love to read. That line is from my favorite play ..." He suddenly shook his head as he held a hand out to her, "... I'm sorry I keep forgetting my manners. I'm Marcus. I wish I could thank you for making those three go away. Like I said before, Caruso has had some sort of problem with me ever since my dad beat up his dad."

Skye smiled as she picked up her board, "Well, you can start by teaching me that drop turn you pulled off of that tree back there."

Marcus chuckled, "Alright … that sounds fair enough."

Several hours passed with the canine attempting the trick over and over, twenty or thirty times unsuccessfully. Finally, she stood on her board, some distance from the tree they decided to use …

"The trick is to cut your Air Coil off just before you level out with the tree, or wall, or whatever you're going to drop turn off of," Marcus pointed out, "that way when your gravitational sync kicks back on it'll think you're still on solid ground for a few seconds."

With a confident nod, the canine shot toward the tree; however, this time as she drew the board up alongside the tree's trunk. She released the throttle under her heel causing the board to stall, before driving her heel back down. She let out a surprised shriek as the board suddenly shot up the tree trunk leaving her behind roughly fifteen feet in the air. Marcus quickly rushed to her side as he watched her body fall to the thick grass. As he finally reached her he smiled shaking his head as he realized she was laughing inwardly before finally letting it out loud enough to hear across the plains...

"I … I think … I got it …" She said between laughs.

After a short laugh Marcus checked a small watch he wore, "Wow. I told mom I'd be home hours ago. If you're hungry … I do still kinda owe you one."

Skye smiled shaking her head, "No, but thanks. I've got a fifty-page report to rewrite by morning."

"I can help you with that." Marcus replied.

Skye sighed, "No, trust me you've done enough for me. I'll see you in CQC tomorrow Marcus it was nice talking to ya. Just try to stay away from Robert Caruso till then."

"Normally he'd have never caught me off guard like that," Marcus sighed, "I was distracted."

Skye nodded, "Good, then I'll see you some other time kid."

Each of the two of them sped off on their individual board, Skye herself rushed off toward her dorm, stopping only to pick up a bit of food from a favorite burger shack. Thought it wasn't a great practice to eat greasy, fatty, meaty foods, there were simply some habits that she didn't care to break. Actual desk work such as her essay always felt like being hit by a tranquilizer. It seemed like only a few hours passed before she was found by a white furred she wolf. Snow had actually been sharing the dorm with her since the first year she'd been in the academy. The lupine was just about the closest thing to what Skye considered calling a friend … even though they had little to nothing in common they seemed to find common ground no matter how different they were. Snow often voiced her sympathy for her canine roommate. She excelled in CQC to the point that she was the top of her class, and her book work seemed to be standard at best, but, where she seemed the most determined to achieve, she constantly fell behind. She was certain that Skye wouldn't even notice that she hadn't finished her essay until early the next morning …

 **…** **The Next Morning …**

Skye woke and put together what she could of the report she had currently written; as late as she was she'd be forced to run to get to her first classes. It was strange this particular morning however, as every student she walked by seemed to be reading some sort of print out. Whatever the print out was, it seemed to cause everyone reading it to look back to her as she rushed by toward her class. Though she admitted to not having changed out of the clothes that she wore when she met Marcus, there was nothing that should have got her the kind of attention that she was getting. When Skye finally stepped into her history class, every eye in the room, even the black feathered avian that stood behind his desk seemed to all turn toward her., causing her to pat down her hair …

"Did I forget something?"

The raven standing behind the teacher's desk smiled, "No no. I was actually waiting to see you," He said holding up a copy of the print out that everyone seemed to be reading, "this report is amazing. It's informative, poetic, historically accurate. I had no idea you knew the McClouds. I really hope you do not mind that I printed out so many copies but this was truly something that people simply must read."

Skye shook her head, "No Mister Nevermore," She replied, "it's fine, I just wasn't expecting all of this … I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night."

"Well don't worry about that," The bird replied, "Mister Lombardi wanted to see you this morning anyhow. He claimed it was important … usually when he says so, it is. So you go ahead and meet him in hanger sixteen. I've already called to inform him that you'll be late, but, I will call to inform him that you are on your way."

Slowly leaving the room, the canine gave no one open time to stop her in order to ask questions about her report. With the thought that her instructor wanted to see her about something important caused her to sprint through the halls, not bothering to take the elevator the four floors down to the main lobby. Even though the hangers were located at the far end of the Academy campus, the young female made short work on a long run, as she rushed through the open grounds, not bothering to go around the fences that barred her path. Her jumping abilities had put her through more than one athletic competition, and easily caused her to soar over whatever fence barred her path, even the taller ones that required a short bit of climbing. Finally, after about a five-minute run, Skye ground her heels to a halt in front of the massive metal structure where a familiar blue feathered falcon stood with a communicator held to his ear …

"Never mind here she is," He said folding up the small communicator, "nice work on that report. Funny though, the part about the Semi-Sweet Extrapolation of Self-given Superiority sort of sounded like something that a familiar friend of mine may have said," He chuckled, "you know Marcus was home schooled since he was four? By none other than Professor Slippy Toad; but, that's not why I called you here." He said turning and heading into the empty hanger where he often held his CQC classes.

"Why exactly did you call me away from class?" She asked wiping the sweat from her brow.

Falco chuckled, "Someone here wanted to meet you. See this was originally his class, but, he and his wife had to take care of some business in Stygian. Something about a revolt against the current general. He hasn't officially taken the class back over due to some sort of legal matters. Still wants to meet you for good reasons though."

Following the avian into the hanger, it was easy for anyone to see why he would choose such a place for his classes. It was open, empty, and full of heavy training equipment. Far off at the very end of the room, a large bodied, chestnut furred fox worked over a massive heavy bag. His fists and feet both moved like nothing she'd ever seen before. Had the bag been a living enemy, there was no chance that it would have been living after long. Suddenly the muscular vulpine took a step back before spinning toward the target. The kick that landed sounded off like a gunshot actually causing the canine to cover her sensitive ears. Her heart instantly leaped into her throat, there was only one person in the entire Lylat system known to throw a kick that could spell instant death were it to connect. He stood stretching his neck before removing the black visor style shades he wore; finally turning around, Skye looked onto the face of the most famous mercenary of the mercenary age, Fox McCloud …

"Whoo …" He hooted at Falco, "… felt good to get that outta my system. I've been pent up in a ship for six freak'n days."

Falco laughed, "Yeah right, like you weren't using every minute of that time to …" He paused looking to Skye then back to Fox, "…entertain Krystal."

Fox laughed, "Falco you know as well as I do. I'm not the dominant one in our relationship; I'd never use the term rape against a woman but, in Krystal's case it's been a close call once or twice."

Skye paused in step, "No disrespect Sir but...fucking eww."

Fox laughed as he shook the girl's hand, "Nice to meet you too...Summer, right?"

Falco shook his head, "Skye."

"Skye then," Fox replied nodding in agreement, "I think I owe you a thanks for helping my son. He's not much of a fighter at the moment. I was sort of hoping that being surrounded by others his own age would help him learn a little faster. I talked to Falco about it. Did you really make Robert Caruso lick the floor mats of this hanger?"

Skye placed her hand over her smile, "Only two of them."

Fox chuckled looking to Falco, "Wow. You're right she does remind me of her," He said looking back to Skye, "listen. I've been hired by the Academy to pick out a group for Spec Ops training. So I'm going to be sitting in on this class for the next few weeks," He said handing her a clip board, "I'd appreciate you helping me look for general characters around campus to sign up. Obviously I can't be everywhere all at once, and I prefer only the toughest I can find when it comes to Spec Ops as I used to be involved in it myself."

"Viper Unit twenty-one, thirty-six," Skye replied, "tactical reconnaissance and intelligence."

Fox's eyes went wide as he looked to Falco, "I told you man. She eats, breaths, and bleeds this shit."

"In that case I'm looking for five individuals," Fox replied, "I need a mechanic, an intelligence officer, a combat specialist, and at least two first class pilots."

"Can I ask what exactly this is for?" Skye asked looking over the sheet of paper.

Fox laughed, "Course you can. Doesn't mean I can give you and answer but, you can ask all you want."

Skye looked over the list, "Hmmm..." She thought, "...I think I should warn you that I don't know a lot of people here."

Fox sighed heavily, "Look, this unit is a special project," He thought for a moment, "I'm risking a lot just saying anything to someone so young about it. This particular assignment is actually going to prove something about you too."

"Like what?" Skye asked.

Fox shook his head, "Not important, right now, I just want you to focus on getting me those names. If there's a problem with that I could always find another candidate to do this for me, after all it is Falco sticking his neck out for you here."

"No, no, no..." The canine replied shaking her head, "I just wanted to know everything that I could learn about this before I got in over my head. This shouldn't be too hard at all actually."

Fox smiled, "That's actually incredibly responsible of you. I like that. When you finish the list just hand it in to Falco, he'll bring it to me."

Skye nodded, "Sure thing, sir."

Falco chuckled, "Well, since you're doing this for Fox, go ahead and get outta here for the day. We're just doing paperwork for the day anyhow. Standardized testing sucks ass but, it's necessary..." He sighed, "...I guess."

Paperwork being the canine's mortal enemy, Skye was gone in what seemed like a flash. One of two of the required fields were a mechanic, and an intelligence officer; figuring she could kill two birds with one stone, she'd simply visit the R&D facility on the eastern section of the campus. Viewing the world through her goggles as the wind tore through her fur, a few miles was nothing at all to her T-board. It was one of her most valued possessions, the most up to date piece of tech she had, it had cost her more money than her education thus far. She may have been one of the worst pilots that Academy had ever seen, but, when it came to her T-board, she seemed to be a complete natural...

All of a sudden the young lady took a quick notice of the open space in front of her, which was no longer open as a short, barrel chested toad stepped in front of her. With a quick motion of her front foot, the board shifted, unfortunately, the only path left for the board to travel was into a large, brick planting pot that divided the walkway. The instant stop of the speeding board sent Skye through the tree's branches, when her body met the cement walkway, before rolling into the far wall of the building she'd been headed for. Her impact with the wall has left Skye in a seated position, for a moment she didn't move at all until a rather low tone voice caught her attention...

"...ey! You alright!?"

The canine shook her head as she came to, it was one of the lesser amounts of time she'd ever spent unconscious but, that didn't seem to concern her at the moment, "My...board..." She muttered.

The toad that stood over her pulled the western style hat from his head, "I'm really sorry but, that thing's totaled," He said pulling something from his bag, "look, take mine. I really should have watched where I was going."

Skye shook her head, "Look you don't have..." She paused as she looked to the folded up board, "...is this what I think it is?"

"Yep, Vortex..." The toad replied, "...relative of mine invented it so, I'll just get a new one tomorrow. Look, the infirmary is just down this way. I'm actually late to give a tour of the facility to someone."

Skye laughed, "Nice to meet you then."

The toad froze, "You're kidding right?" He laughed, "well shit on me," He said easily pulling the canine to her feet, "you must be Summer Skye. Name's Artimus Toad, most people call me Art."

Skye shook her head, "Skye please. I hate that first name."

Art laughed, "Really? How you think I feel about being called Artimus?"

"Fair enough, Art." Skye replied, "so where do you wanna start this tour?" She asked.

"How about the infirmary?"

Skye shook her head, "I've taken worse shots to the head trust me. Though to tell you the truth," She said rubbing her backside, "that fall hurt my ass more than it did my head."

Art looked the young female over, "Um, this is not meant to be disrespectful, but..." He motioned toward her, "...you always dress with so much...body exposed."

Skye shrugged her shoulders, "It's in fashion. That and it doesn't block off any movements in CQC why?"

Art laughed, "You'll find out when we enter the first class room. See, the more inclined a person is toward intellect, the more often their social life tends to suffer," He pointed out as they walked, "I actually did a study on it a while back. What I proved was that in most cases, the higher your IQ the longer a person seems to remain a virgin. It was an unorthodox study but, it yielded some...strange results."

Skye laughed inwardly, "I see what you're getting at," She smiled, "most guys like you aren't used to seeing a fit female body. Is that what you're getting at?"

Art nodded, "More or less."

Their trip around the campus seemed to yield nothing too great, apparently as she discovered, most people on this end of the campus tended to lean more toward studies than toward actual activity. Here the other end of the campus was already bustling with cadets engaging in small talk, games, whatever could pass the time between their courses. However, as Art decided to point out, cadets working on R&D were all under grants, which meant that if you fell too far behind your allotted GPA you would lose your grant and therefor no longer be able to afford your courses. Most of the time with her hands in her pockets, the young canine followed behind her guide; he pointed out what parts of the campus were for what, and where certain classes were used to do certain things within the military, but, of all things she was waiting to see the mechanics. Oddly, no matter where they went someone seemed to be asking the heavy set toad for some sort of advice. Until finally they came to the part of the tour that she'd been waiting for...

"Now, Uncle Fox said that this was a special tour," He said as they stopped in front of a large hanger, "most of the time no outsiders are allowed into this hanger, but, Uncle Fox and Aunt Krystal are never wrong so. In we go," He paused as he pushed the door open, "actually I'm glad you're here. This is a group of cadets that actually really needs a lesson in outside interferences."

Skye chuckled with a sigh, "Apparently, smart and horny isn't a good mix."

Art laughed out loud, "No, but, it's usually the case," He said bowing slightly, "ladies."

Skye smiled as she walked by, it was sometimes nice to be treated like a female, as long as such was not implied that she was weak or inferior. Upon enter the room however, she felt anything but as she could hear a number of metal instruments rattle to the ground in response to her entering the room. The hanger was no smaller than the one where Falco taught CQC, but, instead of nothing, this hanger was filled with a number of fighters. Skye instantly went wide eyed...

"Wow..." She said looking to an old gull wing class fighter, "...is that an RF-2G? I thought they were all decommissioned."

The orange furred feline that had currently been working on something beneath the ship seemed to simply have his eyes locked on her exposed midsection, wile a strange low-pitched squeal came from his agape mouth...

"Whoo hoo..." Skye chuckled waving her hand in front of his face, "...hello in there. Art I think we lost him."

The toad stood behind the cat and cleared his throat causing the feline to instantly leap back to life, "Yes!" He seemed to nearly scream, "this is the RF-2G Pegasus-SE. It was the very first fighter introduced by Arspace Dynamics into the Cornerian Navy, and was flown by personal militia as well as military personnel. It's engine could put out more than one point six hundred thousand pounds of thrust. The model was also the first to integrate the integral G-diffuser system into a stabilized flight environment . The weapons system was consistent of the first T&B H-1 Ion powered Laser system, and a standard T&B R-1000 smart bomb launcher. Most of them were flown stock, as personalization of the ships was deemed nearly impossible...furthermore..."

"Malcolm!" Art shouted, "this is what I meant about letting your mind wander. You don't even know what you're prattling on about," He laughed, "be honest you're not even listening to me right now are you? Just staring at the pretty girl. So what would you have to say if I were to tell you that she," He said looking to Skye, "was from the Lylatian Grant Society?"

Malcolm froze again as hie eyes moved to the toad, "She's...the...what?"

"She isn't," Art replied shaking his head, "but, look at all of you. One attractive female enters the room, and you all fall apart. I even see a few of the ladies in here that are having trouble," He shook his head, "I'm graduating in three weeks. I've been trying to teach you all to handle these kind of things but, apparently, you'll all just have to learn the rest on your own."

Skye took a look at the large cylindrical object that was on Malcolm's table, "That an NTD-FX1. Take that out of this ship?" She asked looking to the old fighter.

The cat smiled, "Wait, you know about the NTD series engines?"

Skye chuckled, "I'm no mechanic but if if flies or hovers I pretty much know everything on it or in it. They weren't the strongest engines but, they were a lot safer than the FX2 series."

Malcolm nodded, "Well the FX4 was pretty good but I think it had the biggest issues, that was why they trashed it for the FX-Z."

"Yeah but, they'll just bring out another one in a few years and make the Z useless too," She chuckled, "they need to just introduce interchangeable engines that way they'll all fit into the same fighters."

It was as he stood there that Art took out a small notebook before jotting something down on it, "Hmm...not a bad idea," He nodded, "ships with reverse compatibility toward older engine models. Has my vote."

Several more stations were visited before Art led Skye out of the room and to several more buildings. There were plenty of candidates for the mechanic that she was looking for but, sadly, none of the ones she met there stood out. Of all the crap that could have wasted her day, nothing came to her at all. However, something began to trail through her mind as she took to her new T-board; she had met someone that met the criteria that Fox McCloud was looking for, even if she hadn't noticed it. Shortly before setting down her stuff down for the night the canine jotted down the name of the first person on her list...Artimus Toad...


	3. Circled Cross

**The Circled Cross**

Class was all but over for the day, for her first class with Marcus, Skye quickly realized just how bad a hand-to-hand combatant he was. He was clearly afraid to attack, was even more afraid of being hit, and had a serious problem with following through. He was a nice person, kind of fun to talk to, when she could actually get him to talk, and seemed to be fairly in need of a friend. Because of all these different factors, Skye took it upon herself to take him in and teach him whatever she could...even be his friend, which was easy enough considering how friendly Marcus was. Unfortunately after her classes her job for her new friend's father began again. Her next mission seemed easy enough, an intelligence officer;she'd hoped to find one along with her mechanic, unfortunately she hadn't actually run into the kind of nerds she had been hoping for along with the mechanics. They were muscle headed brainiacs, which meant there was room for error in some way. In her own mind, if she wanted an intelligence officer she wanted all brain, the smartest thing she could possibly find...unfortunately for her, these types often escaped more physical players such as herself...

She knew there had to be someone of that grade intellect somewhere on the campus, if not within the city itself. In recent weeks someone had been actually hacking into public databases in order to isolate and finger dirty Enforcers in the local precincts. Never once did the person slip up, never gave away their location, and never gave any hint other than a symbol. A massive black circle with a cross through it's center. That was the kind of person she needed; smart, accomplished, and cocky enough to leave behind a symbol so everyone knew who was responsible. She could find pilots once the new flight test scores came in for her flight class. There had to be someone like that, and if she had any hopes of finding them, it would definitely take someone with some smarts to find them, and since she already had a set level of knowledge about a certain egg head, he seemed just fine for the job at hand...

"The Circled Cross," Art nodded as he walked form his current location to his desk, "course I've heard of 'em who hasn't? He's brought down more dirty officials in one weak than the entire military has all year. Why do you ask?"

The canine sighed heavily, "I just need to find someone...beyond good with computers."

Art grimaced a bit, "I'm good...I mean really good but, I'm afraid I am not on that kind of level with computer tech. My specialty is and always has been flight mechanics."

"So there isn't a prayer in finding this Circled Cross guy either is there?" Skye asked.

Art shook his head, "Now I wouldn't go that far. At the speeds he seems to strike, I'd say he's using some sort of Sub-space synaptic up-link," he said as he began to go over some papers on his desk, "see there's a difference between normal subspace links and synaptic links is the fact that with a subspace link, hardware is actually used more than anything else. With a Synaptic link, your mind is the computer. Through a complicated neurological system the mind is booted up like a computer. When the person is in that state however, they're pretty much a vegetable until they unplug themselves. Mostly used by cripples, and …... people who like their porn to be a little TOO interactive."

Skye gave the toad a disgusted look, "Okay that's just sick."

"That's what happens when you give horny nerds technology unfortunately," The toad shook his head, "hmm...well there aren't a whole lot of IP logs with a Synaptic link, but, if you cross reference the data left behind, it tends to leave an unmistakeable pattern. I helped LCI get a lock on that signal but, every time we found it, we lost it again."

"What does that mean?" Skye asked.

Art shrugged, "Whoever he is, Circled Cross can access any mobile network while he's on the move. Which means that he's clearly handicapped, but, at the same time he must have some killer gear on him. Possibly self-made, if not self-modified."

"You never found any pattern in his movements?" She asked.

"None," Art replied, "it's a little more difficult to track a Synaptic link like that. All I can tell you is that this person either has a good mobile connection, or he's staying near open public links which is most likely the situation. Hackers usually don't have much money or power and use their gifts as a way to gain that power over others."

Skye sighed, "Didn't help much but, I think I got enough. I have some stuff to go over, so thanks Art."

Art shuffled the papers in front of him, "No problem Skye. Hope to see you again soon, you're a breath of fresh air compared to the windbags in the Professor's Lounge. For some reason I don't really fit in there."

"That's something I was meaning to ask you," Skye said, "why are you teaching here? You can't be that much older than I am."

Art chuckled, "I was waiting for that. See I graduated when I was twelve. Cornerian University of Higher Learning. Because of the statement made by my blowing through every course put in front of me in any given field I was eventually asked to teach here because they couldn't find a suitable replacement for the old professor of this class. My dad Professor Slippy Toad taught this class for...'bout six years. He recommended myself for the job, and the Academy decided to let it fly. So, to wait out my own graduation, I teach the advanced aeronautical engineering classes, on top of assisting another professor with her Physics class. The Academy has asked me to keep around once I graduate, but, teaching just doesn't seem to be my life's ambition."

Skye sighed with a nod, "Well that's good, I happen to think you should always follow your dreams. Even if they seem unreal, having something to believe in gives you hope for the future right?"

"Not exactly philosophical but, I like it..." Art smiled, "...aim for your dreams and dream big huh? I'll remember that. Good luck with your search though, I'd suggest you start with the computer labs on the far end of the main campus. I think you'll find that computer nerds and the normal kind you find around here are two completely different breeds."

"Thanks for the tip." Skye sighed.

As she stood outside the canine pulled her orange goggles down over her eyes; she paused for a moment as she unfolded her new T-board, which she'd recently painted to look like her wrecked one. She wondered if the Circled Cross was even a person, some things weren't too applicable about him, or her. However, she only had six more days to find the other four that she'd been asked to; after finding her intelligence officer, she still needed two pilots, and a combat specialist. She figured that she could actually find her two pilots by picking the two top pilots from the Academy's graduating flight classes. She liked the idea of finding a combat specialist, but, the others seemed to be bothering her immensely. Skye sighed as she took a running start before lowering the board she held and leaping onto it, causing her to speed off. Feeling the wind on her face, and in her hair always seemed to help her think; however, her main thought at the moment was of the Circled Cross. There was something peculiar about the idea of doing things that were so illegal, and then leaving your signature for people to follow; especially when the person leaving the clues behind was actually pointing out the massive amount of corruption in the Enforcer ranks. Most Enforcers at this point in time would have given anything for even the slightest clue as to who was ratting them out to the council...

Her thought process was always elevated when she was on her board, but, above all else something bothered her about this whole job that Fox had sent her on. Of course there had to be some kind of point to it, after all she was familiar with Fox's past, she'd studied every mission the Star Fox team had ever actually completed, the most solid truth of the whole matter was the fact that they never actually failed at a mission. They had the only known spotless record of any mercenary group anywhere. Something actually broke her concentration as she moved through the section of campus that led from the cafeteria to the main buildings of the Academy. It was a strange sort of fox, before seeing his fluffy tail, she could have sworn he was a cheetah, as his golden brown fur was covered with dark circular spots surrounded by matching rings, even his face was marked like a cheetah. He stumbled away from a group of familiar miscreants allowing her to now see a familiar black feline; the instant sight of the known bully caused her to growl to herself. Her constant worry about failing at Fox's request was getting on her nerves, and Robert Caruso always seemed to be a fair enough outlet for her angers...

The panther didn't seem to notice anything until his eyes met the goggle covered green orbs of the flying female that had leaped from her T-board into his direction. Before the feline could respond to the projectile female he found himself laying on his back with her perched on his chest, her hands tightly pulling at the collar of his shirt...

"I am so sick of your constant SHIT!" She shouted, "has there ever been a day in your life that you didn't act like that lowlife dad of yours?"

The panther quickly swung his hand at her with his feline claws fully extended only to have the canine jerk his hand down into his own right pectoral causing him to cry out in pain as the unsheathed claws bit into his flesh...

"I hate cowards," Skye bared her teeth in menacing fashion, "if you're gonna attack someone, at least have the balls or brains to do it yourself!"

Caruso suddenly rolled over striking her across her cheek with his elbow causing her to roll onto her back and then back onto her feet...

"I was hoping I'd get the chance to pay you back," He said wiping his bloody claws on his shirt, "you just don't fucking learn."

Skye smiled, "I don't learn? How many times do I have to beat your sorry ass like the puss you are before you get it into your fucking narrow head? You couldn't beat me if you were sixteen feet tall and shot fire from your fuck'n eyes."

"We'll see." Robert smiled.

Though she leaped at the feline, Skye was surprised by the fact that he did not move only to have something strike her across her tone abs, tearing the air from her lungs. The collapsible metal shaft that the feline held came down again, this time across the back of her right thigh, causing her to buckle to one knee. The final blow she neither saw nor felt, as the strike came down across the back of her head, she instantly crumpled to the ground. Several more attacks hit her, but, there was no feeling to any of them, the world spun, colors mixed together in a misshapen void of odd shapes as everything seemed to morph together as the world grew dark...

The darkness of her mind was filled with images that she couldn't readily understand. Strange visions of a wolf standing atop a cliff. A tall, strong looking gray wolf looked out over a glowing blue moon in the sky before looking down to the bundled infant in his arm. Though she couldn't make out any details, it was clear that the wolf was saying something to the bundled up baby. As she finally however began to recall the beating she had taken by the armed panther, the images faded into total darkness, only to be replaced by a light, angelic voice...

"...kay?" It cut in as her hearing seemed to come back to her, "are you awake dear?"

Fighting to force her eyes open, Skye finally opened her eyes to see a world of color and fading images slowly become less and less vague. Before her sat a sapphire furred vixen, she was a gorgeous woman, with dark green eyes, and long blue hair that seemed slightly darker than her fur. The white patch of fur that traveled down her front was cut off by a lightly colored tank top. She wore a strange looking golden circlet that held a bright red jewel at the center of her forehead...

"Who?"

The vixen smiled as she rested a wet rag on Skye's forehead, "Krystal dear. Call me Krystal..." She smiled, "...Marcus and my husband found you. You are at our home in the country at the moment. I told him that they should have taken you to a hospital but, I am afraid they both share a fear of hospitals..." She chuckled, "...despite how often Fox has woken up in one. Tell me luv. Who did this to you?"

Finding it impossible to open her right eye, Skye rolled her heat toward the vixen, "Robert Caruso, he could never beat me..." She paused, "...but, he had a baton. I didn't see it until it hit me."

"Lemont claims that he hit you several times before you blacked out," Krystal sighed, "you are a very strong young lady. Where I am from that would have caused every male from miles to heard toward you like cattle."

Skye chuckled before wincing in pain, "For some reason I don't think my face can possibly look all that pretty at the moment."

Krystal sighed as she removed the rag from the canine's face, before replacing it, "Fox told me that you stopped Robert from hurting Lamont. He wanted to thank you, but, he is not comfortable with females, he left rather quickly."

Skye gave the vixen an odd look, "Lamont?"

"The fox you were attempting to help," Krystal pointed out, "his father is a dear friend of mine. He is often ridiculed because he inherited his mother's markings. She was a cheetah if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh I noticed," Skye replied, "he was different but, nobody deserves to be beaten because they're different."

Krystal chuckled, "That is very kind of you to say. His mother died when he was only a child, and his father is called away very often. Creed loves his son, but, his work is very important. That does not stop him however, from visiting his son as often as he can. Lamont usually stays at the Academy but, often enough he will stay with us for a day or so."

Skye simply lay there unwilling to make another attempt at moving from her spot, "I should thank all three of them."

Krystal shook her head with a smile, "Marcus seems to think very highly of you, as does Fox for that matter. You seem to have a gift for first impressions."

Skye suddenly looked toward her legs where she found the vixen's glowing hands running over her injured thigh, "What the hell? "

Krystal chuckled as she pushed the young canine's head back to the pillow, "Better to simply not ask dear, Marcus, please bring your friend something to drink...she's been unconscious for hours, luv," She said looking back to Skye, "you my dear do not know when you should call off your dogs. Trust the word of someone that knows, Robert Caruso is no different than his father, he is simply much more vindictive."

Skye scoffed as she pulled herself to a half seated position, "You know Caruso's dad?"

Krystal sighed heavily, "I may have..." She paused, "...dated him...once...or twice. To say that Panther Caruso has a silver tongue is a dramatic underestimation, Panther could literally talk his way out of, or into anything...well almost anything."

Skye chuckled before placing a hand on her ribs, "I guess he had a thing for you then?"

"He tried to kill Marcus's father more than once," Krystal chuckled, "in the end I actually took Caruso to prison, I think that was when he doused the flame he carried for me. I remember that day," She sighed, "that was the day I finally managed to pull my head out of my ass and realize that I was only being a Bounty Hunter in order to hide from the way I felt for Fox."

"You were a Bounty Hunter?" Skye asked with a shocked look, "but...you're beautiful. Why?"

Krystal placed a hand on her cheek in an attempt to at least hide some of the blush that had set in, "Thank you dear. And to answer your question...I'm not sure. I think I was just afraid of what I felt for Fox, though it didn't help when he pushed me away."

Skye smiled, "Did you ever meet Kursed?"

Krystal laughed out loud, "You could say that," She replied nodding her head, "so you're a fan of hers?"

Skye nodded, "Oh yeah. She was a female but, she was the best there was. Exactly what I wanna be."

"That is...very flattering," Krystal smiled, "most people hated me when I was going by that name."

Skye almost instantly froze before looking to the vixen and laughing, "That's a good one Mrs. McCloud."

Krystal lifted her leg up onto the foot of the bed before pulling up her pant leg until her calf was in view, "This look familiar?" She asked.

Just above her ankle on the meat of her calf was a black tattoo; it was the image of a intricate upper case "K" with a crescent shape around it, "Oh wow..." Skye froze up again, "...either you're Kursed, or you really wanted to convince people with that gag."

Krystal sat back as she pulled her pant leg back down, "I wasn't really in my right mind when I changed my name. Fox hand sort of rejected me at the time, I was distraught. When a Cerinian gets like that, it is a fair assumption that something bad will happen. We can be..." She scoffed, "...pathetically stubborn. When I started drifting, Fox came looking for me. Panther found me. Like he usually did, he said all the things that a lady in that situation wanted to hear. Like an idiot I gave him his second chance, only to be..." She paused, "...unpleasantly reminded of his overpowering Libido. Unfortunately, when Fox found me I was with panther...he took it the wrong way. Possibly because, I sort of kissed Panther as soon as I noticed Fox had entered the room. At that time nobody even knew who Kursed was. I eventually ran into Fox again, he was managing a bar in Kew City. We met, and by the time we realized who the other person was, I realized that I still loved him."

Skye looked to her covered legs, "It's funny...you're not what I expected."

Krystal chuckled, "Don't tell me, you expected some ruthless, cutthroat," She said, "no rules, no morals. Get the job done kill the other guy right?"

Skye shook her head, "I'm not sure what it was I was expecting," She said, "but, I meet you, and you're nothing like the person from the stories my mom used to tell me."

Krystal laughed, "Of course not. I was a different person then," She sighed, "listen luv. People change, constantly. You can choose to remain who you are now or change for the better or for the worst," She sighed, "but, I happened to learn that love changes people just as much, if not more than time does."

Skye thought for a moment, "I'll remember that. So how's that kid doing?"

Krystal nodded, "Lamont will be fine, he is much more resilient than he seems. I will send him in to thank you when he comes out of the guest room. You should be well enough to visit a hospital soon. If you'd prefer it though, you are more than welcome to stay here for the night."

"I don't wanna be a bother any more than I already have been," Skye replied shaking her head, "I'm not worth that kind of fuss."

Krystal chuckled as she stood up and headed for the door, "Nonsense," She said, "any friend of Marcus's is more than welcome here."

As Krystal made her way out of the room, the injured canine found herself struggling to sit fully upright, until finally she found herself in a seated position. Though it pained her ribs to sit in such a way, she felt far less helpless than simply laying on her back and waiting for someone to wait on her hand and foot. It took some time for Marcus to get back to her with her drink; however, instead of just a drink, the blue fox brought with him a tray. The tray had set on it a bowl of thick stew, some type of bread that Skye was uncertain of, and what seemed to be a bit of fruit, aside from a steaming mug that turned out to be hot chocolate. Quite hungry, Skye began to dig into the meaty stew causing Marcus to chuckle...

"You must love spicy food," He said, "it's a dish from mom's home world. The first time Lamont ate it he nearly drank an entire gallon of milk."

Skye stopped for a moment, wiping her forearm across her face, "This is great. Your mom is a great cook."

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck, "Um...actually..."

Skye smiled, "You cooked this?" She asked causing him to nod, "humph. Most guys I know don't know or wanna know how to cook."

"Dad says a good soldier is apt and able to suit his own needs on a battlefield," Marcus replied, "he's a great cook too. Mom is okay at cooking but, she grew up being taught to fight and kill, not cook and clean. Society on Cerinia is kinda backwards compared to Corneria."

Skye chuckled, "Sounds like my kinda place."

"I thought it would," Marcus replied, "look...pretty soon we're gonna have a week without classes. The Academy needs to do it's annual check-up, and they're planning on doing it at the beginning of next month."

Skye nodded, "I know...what's your point?" She asked going back to her stew.

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I was, sort of hoping to ask if you'd..." He thought for a moment, "...help me pass my CQC course."

Skye sighed as she leaned back having finished her food, "Sure," She replied, "on one condition..."

Marcus almost leaped out of his seat, "Anything!" He half shouted.

Skye laughed, "In your only...what four days of being at the academy?" She paused, "you managed to literally leave every single person in your flight class...light-years behind you. That makes you the best pilot that I have ever heard of. Yet your dad, tells me that you haven't been allowed to do any kind of training," She sighed, "first of all, I wanna know how you got so good, and second I want you to make me a pilot."

Marcus scoffed, "You've been in the flight training courses for almost two years. You are a pilot."

"Don't play stupid with me Marcus," Skye sighed, "you've seen my flight scores and so have I. I'm the laughing stalk of the whole fucking academy. I can fly, but, only as long as I'm going in a straight line."

Marcus sighed before nodding, "Fine...you know what it takes for my score in CQC to meet passing standard."

Skye shrugged, "Yeah, you have to win one sparring match against someone, either your grade, or higher. In your case, apparently you'll just have to go with higher. It would help if you could find someone...gotta be someone that makes you...well mad, more than mad, someone who's face just pisses you completely off."

Marcus shook his head, "Only one person I know in that class that can even start to make me mad."

"Let me guess..." Skye sighed.

Marcus nodded, "Robert Caruso."

"You know what?" The young female said scratching her chin, "this could work out good for the whole class actually. You know what happens to the student that finishes CQC at the bottom of the class right?" Skye shook her head, "course you don't you only just started the academy. Well, it's tradition that the very lowest score of the entire class, is forced to take the class over again...and being held back in the academy, is much worse than having your ass kicked by a girl over and over again. It's a blemish on your record, which means you'll be the last to be included in any military activity, last to be enlisted. For military officers it's like having a disease...nobody wants anything to do with you at all..." She smiled through whatever pain she might have felt, "...which means pretty boy's little lady games."

Marcus was stunned, "Come to a screeching halt..." He smiled, "...no female in his own grade level would want anything to do with him anymore..." He paused, "...but, I could never beat Robert, he's only a mid level fighter but, I'm still not even considered journeyman."

"Good..." Skye smiled, "...then we wait for my face to heal, and I help you beat lil' Robbie Caruso's ass like the little bitch that he is."

It took little time for Skye's injuries to heal; unfortunately according to local Enforcers, without any type of physical evidence or confession from Caruso himself, there was little they could do about her assault. It was something that pissed her off to no end, but, thanks to Marcus's parents they had a perfect place to commence Marcus's training. The first few days of their time off of class was spent trying to teach the young Cerinian that it wasn't quite so horrible to be hit, unfortunately this left the young fox with a deal of bruises to explain to his mother when he would return home. Unfortunately, days passed, and though the blue fox made progress it was far too little. Finally it came down to something that she wasn't certain was going to work...

"Okay," Skye said as Marcus stepped into the small training room that Fox had made out of their family's basement long ago, "normal measures haven't been working too well, so..." She said holding up a pair of large black boots, "...time to do something drastic. From now on you'll wear these, day in and day out..." She said tossing the boots to his feet, "...each one weighs in excess of fifteen pounds. You'll do our morning runs with them on, you'll train in them."

Marcus looked at the boots wide-eyed, "Huh? Why? I thought you said I've been making progress."

Skye nodded, "And you have..." She replied, "...you can take a hit, you don't flinch at the idea anymore; but, let me be honest...you don't exactly have your dad's power. Krystal said that Cerinian males are naturally weaker...physically than other males. This explains why it is you're so good at flying, and so horrible at fighting. You're just not built right for it. So instead of trying to make you stronger, I'm gonna make you faster. Faster than Caruso...even faster than me. I want to make your foot speed everything and more than what you dad's is..." She laughed, "...but, let's take this one step at a time. First let's work on getting faster than me. Your upper body can come later."

Marcus finally strapped the boots on, "Wow..." He said taking an experimental step, "...this is gonna take some getting used to."

Skye smiled, "Marcus what's your favorite kind of food?"

"Burger I guess..." Marcus shrugged.

The canine held up a small plastic card, "My treat if you can walk there. All you can eat, whatever you wanna eat."

Having heard time and time again that a male's weakness was always his stomach, Skye realized that the saying was apparently true. Surprising as it was, Marcus began to walk his way up the stairs and out the front door of his home. It was clear to her after this outburst just how much he actually loved his burgers, but, then again she could put a few away herself at any given moment; and though he complained almost the entire way there, eventually Marcus dropped down onto the small metal stool next to a little table, where Skye joined him. After a moment of sitting there a rather young little fennec vixen who's petite body was wrapped in a light blue apron approached their table...

"Um can I take..." She paused, "...oh, you're Summer...from the Academy aren't you?"

Skye looked the vixen over for a moment, she had light golden brown fur over most of her body, and short very curly red hair that reached just to her shoulders. It was as she stood there that she looked to the blue fox sitting across from Skye...

"Oh...hi Marcus."

Marcus took a few deep breaths, "Hi, Jenny...how's Miss Fara?"

Jenny sighed, "Still really misses dad. It's really hard to believe it's actually been three years already. Could you tell your dad that I wanted to thank him for visiting so often? It might not seem like it but it really means a lot to her that she can call your mom and dad friends."

Marcus nodded, "Don't worry I will."

The vixen suddenly chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot my place for a minute. What can I get you?"

Marcus held up his hand, "The Carnivore...meal."

Jenny chuckled, "Are you sure? That thing is two pounds of meat and that doesn't count the fixings."

"Everything on it extra fries." Marcus added.

Skye shook her head, "Sounds like a great deal but, I'm afraid I can't compete with that. Black Top special...extra large fries. Anything to drink other than soda."

It was as they waited there that Skye chuckled tossing Marcus his regular boots, "You earned the right to wear these on the return trip. I honestly didn't think you could do it."

After about an hour of sitting there taking their time with their meals, Marcus sighed heavily, "It's gonna rain."

Skye looked around, "I don't see any clouds," Suddenly a clap of thunder caused her to drop her burger.

Marcus looked to the canine before looking to the sky and back to her again, "You're afraid of lightning?" He asked.

Skye seemed to keep her eyes toward the horizon, "I was struck by lightning once..." She replied, "...I was six years old...I was in the hospital for weeks."

The rain suddenly hit in a torrential downpour, "Holy shit!" Marcus shouted, "The Academy is right around the corner, we need to get out of this rain."

She wasn't certain about any of this but, seeing as how they were so close to the Academy Skye was in no great hurry to stay there in the rain. Rushing through the streets she was constantly forced to look behind her to make certain that Marcus was still behind her. Marcus however, found that his painful legs were causing him to fall even further behind, as every time a roll of thunder sounded the young female in front of him would gain a sudden burst of speed. Once inside the dorm building, the two shook off somewhat, while Skye rubbed her arms...  
"Damn that wind felt like it was blowing right through me."

Marcus nodded, "Where is your dorm?"

Skye looked around, "Fifth floor, just follow me."

Luckily the dorm building was the not on the agenda for the searches that were being undertaken. Marcus tried to ignore the fact that his legs streamed at him to make him stop, he felt as though his legs were locking up. His muscles were all incredibly stiff, his thighs were in knots, and his calves felt as though they were solid bricks. Lugging himself up the stairs seemed to a simple cruelty, as Skye seemed to look back to him every once in a while to make certain that he was still there. Oddly, Marcus wasn't surprised by the lack of decorum when they finally stepped into the young canine's room. The room was strange, with a bed against either of two walls. One side of the room was heavily decorated with posters and pictures, while the other was nothing more than a bed with a few books resting on a shelf inside the headboard. The difference between Skye and her roommate must have been like seeing night and day at the same time...

"Snow is out staying with her folks for the next week," Skye said tugging her shirt over her head and throwing it into a small container in the corner as she walked into the room, "she's pretty quiet most of the time, but, she's a sweet kid," She said turning around to find Marcus frozen, before she realized that she'd not been wearing a bra, "Oops..." She chuckled pulling a towel from her closet and covering herself, "sorry, force of habit only having a female roommate," She said as she began to dry her fur off, "not like it's a big deal anyhow..." She said as she continued to dry herself off.

Marcus finally managed to shake his head as she bent down hiding her breasts from his sight, "Well...they are very distracting."

Skye stood up tossing the towel to him, "You can't tell me you haven't seen a pair before," She chuckled, "most guys your age at least know what the internet is."

Marcus shook his head as he began to dry off his head, "No...um..." His face was burning a bright red, "...porn actually makes me really uncomfortable; and something about the pictures that you can find, just...have no substance."

The canine nodded, "I guess I see what you mean..." She said as she pulled a fresh shirt from her closet which she then pulled down around her torso, "...I've always wondered why it was that guys can get off just by staring at a girl's body. I've always been a little jealous of those girls though. They never do anything but shake their tits for a camera, and everyone loves them for it. I guess I'll eventually finish filling out..." She chuckled, "...but, if a guy ever stares at me the way people stare at your mom...I'll probably pull their eyes out of their head."

Marcus chuckled, "Yeah I'm pretty sure you would."

Skye studied his face for a moment, "You know, Marcus, you're alright. Most guys would have reacted differently to that...I didn't mean to embarrass you, I'm just not used to being around anyone other than Snow," She said smiling as she pointed a finger at him, "but, don't let it get into your head that you'll ever see them again, and if any of your friends start talking..."

Marcus paused for a moment in drying himself off, "I...I don't have any friends. You're the only friend I've got."

Skye looked him over, "What about Jenny?"

"I've only talked to her once or twice..." Marcus replied.

"That Lamont kid?" She asked again.

Marcus shook his head, "He's too withdrawn...he doesn't socialize with anyone other than mom or dad."

Skye sat on the foot of her bed, "I'm...sorry I didn't know."

Marcus shook his head as he continued to dry off, "Most of the other cadets ignore me because I...I can...I'm a Telepath. People look at me and automatically think I'm trying to invade their minds."

Skye half grinned, "Okay, mind reader. Tell me something that I have never told another person."

Marcus sighed as he tossed the towel into the hamper she had thrown her wet shirt into, "You love Jonathan and Myra very much but, you've been trying to find your real mom and dad since you were ten. It's hazy but, I think it has something to do with not knowing who you really are."

Skye stared at Marcus with amazement for a moment, "There's always been something different about me," She sighed, "I don't fit in with normal females. I realize that I'm more aggressive than normal, I always have been. I'm stubborn, thick headed...everything mom and dad aren't. Pain doesn't even make me stop, instead it just excites me. They have no idea who my mom and dad really are, and I'd never want to put them through something like me wanting to know where I come from."

Marcus shook his head, "I think it's your right to know where you come from. Obviously your parents cared about you, or they would have taken more drastic measures than to leave you at an orphanage."

"Then why leave me to begin with?" She asked, "you don't know what it's like to go through your life wondering why your own parents never wanted you. To wonder whether or not you're actually worth anything."

Marcus shook his head, "You can't think like that though. You're the best fighter I've ever seen, dad talks about you all the time. Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't wish you were his son instead of me..." He laughed, "...dad always had this hope that his first son would be just like him. Instead, in turn out his exact opposite. The only thing he and I even have in common is the fact that I can fly."

Skye nodded, "Yeah, but at least you know your dad loves you. He wouldn't trade you for anything, or give you up," She scoffed, "sorry. I tend to get like that sometimes. I'd lend you some dry clothes but, you're actually smaller in the waist than I am..." She said patting her right breast, "and thanks to these I have a bigger chest than you. So pretty much anything I wear is bigger than you."

Marcus realized she was changing the subject, "Don't worry," He said shaking his head, "one plus side to being a Cerinian. We don't get sick."

Skye smiled, "Wow. I wish I were Cerinian."

Marcus shook his head, "Trust me, no you don't. People judge you because you're different, because they're afraid of you, because you're smaller, or bigger than they are. Just think about how they would treat you if you could read their minds."

Skye sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I think I should hurry home and get out of these wet clothes," Marcus said, "I'll just call my dad when I get down stairs."

As he headed for the door Marcus looked back over his shoulder, the room was so lonely, he wondered how she managed to keep her sanity at all. It was as she began to lay down that a blue hand pulled her to her feet...

"Come on," He said pulling her to her feet, "I'm pretty sure it's not good for your sanity to spend so much time alone."

Skye chuckled, "Where are we going?"

"My place..." Marcus replied, "...you can have my bed I'll sleep on the sofa. At least until your roommate gets back."

"I don't think so..." Skye retorted pulling her arm from his grasp.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, "Fine..." He said sitting on Snow's bed, "...then I'll stay here with you. Either way, I'm not gonna leave you alone."

Skye sighed, "Why are you doing this to me all of a sudden? I have done nothing but try to help you."

"You're my friend Skye," Marcus replied, "but, you've been all to yourself for so long you've forgotten what it's like to let someone care about you. I can see it in your mind right now that you think every person you get close to is eventually gonna abandon you, just like you think your parents did. Dad's always taught me that a friend should be as close to you as family. That and mom says I tend to latch onto people quickly."

Skye chuckled as she shook her head, "Alright I get your point, but, I'm not sleeping in your bed. I'll take the sofa."

Marcus laughed, "Fair enough," He said, "that only leaves about a week so I'll go call dad and have him meet us in front of the building."

Skye chuckled as he left the room, "Besides, now I'll be able to wake you up earlier every morning for your training."

Though the idea of waking up earlier than ever sort of got to him, Marcus made his way downstairs where he then waited for his father to arrive. The McCloud household was always willing to accept a guest, in fact Krystal often claimed they did not get enough of them. In the end the solution to the situation at hand would make everyone a little happier...


	4. Falling into Place

_**Author Notes:** Hey everyone, it's nice to be back posting and whatnot and it's even more amazing that so many still support my stories. A lot has happened, I'm now in my second year in Game Design at **FullSail University** and this is a story a friend has been helping me mull over in my down time. I have a good number of chapters already pre-written so I'll post a new one every once in a while, this way it'll give me time to do other things. Hope to keep hearing from you all, and hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for the buttloads of support..._

 _The Footsteps in the darkness ~ SkullFox_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Falling into Place**

The sound of metal tapping gently against a solid object caused Skye to sit up. She'd been amazed at how comfortable the plush sofa was in the McClouds's living room. Though she didn't recall covering up the previous night, she woke up wrapped in a light red blanket, that nearly appeared pink. She yawned as she sat up and pushed the blanket away from her. Looking across the room into the kitchen, she could see Fox McCloud sitting at the table with a small mug of coffee in front of him while he seemed to look over some papers. Krystal stepped around from behind him, kissing her husband before sitting down with her own cup...

"I think you were right Luv," She sighed, "Marcus seems to be just fine now that you've allowed him to work with Skye. The skills he is learning are building his confidence."

Fox chuckled lowly, "Yeah, but, I think it might have a little something to do with his teacher."

"She is very lovely isn't she?" The vixen replied, "I am not surprised that he is attracted to her. Unfortunately, I do not believe that she feels quite the same."

Fox sighed, "Yeah, I know, but, I don't think she's too interested. Sucks being rejected by someone but, it's a hard lesson but, it's one that Marcus is gonna have to learn."

Krystal sighed heavily, "I wish it wasn't so hard though. The poor dear is very sensitive."

Fox nodded, "Yeah I know...he's just like I was at that age. Too afraid to say anything."

Krystal laughed, "Luv, you were still like that when you met me. It took you four years to ask me out; but, perhaps you're wrong, people have a tendency to grow together. It is just as I told you when we began to date, if it is meant to be it will be," She sighed, "hello Skye, dear. If care to help yourself the coffee is quite fresh."

Fox turned to notice the canine standing in the doorway, "Light on your feet there," He chuckled, "so I guess you heard a lot of that?"

"You could say that," Skye replied as she moved around the kitchen before sitting at the table with a cup of her own, "but, from now on you may want to understand that I'm usually up at around five in the morning."

Krystal sighed, "I am sorry to make you lay there and hear that."

"No..." Skye smiled, "I understand, Marcus is your son, why wouldn't you worry about him? So, if it comes down to him asking me. I'll just tell him the truth. That I'm not looking for that sort of thing right now. There's just too much that I want to do with my life that I haven't had an opportunity to do yet."

Fox nodded, "That...is a very grown up comment. So in response to that, I want to talk to you about that list you're compiling for me," He said, "it's a bit on the short side, but, I've noticed that Art's name is on there. You got any other ideas?"

Skye sighed heavily, "Some, but, making that list is a little harder than I imagined,."

"You haven't signed it yourself?" Fox asked, "most in your position would have."

Skye shook her head, "S'kinda bias isn't it?" She asked, "I mean, that would be like me grading my own test. Of course I'd score myself higher than I actually got, I'd wanna pass."

Fox smiled, "Skye," He sighed, "don't take this the wrong way, Marcus is a good kid, and a great person, but, he mentioned that you've been trying to find your real parents. Is this true?" He smiled, "He thought I might be able to help."

Oddly the canine sighed, "I've been searching for years but, I've never found even the slightest traces. From what I was told, normally there is some sort of record of a parent that gives up their kids for adoption, but, the matron of the Orphanage says that I was just left there. I've been to a hospital a thousand times over but, with all the blood work that they've done on me...they claim that my DNA record matches the Skyes'. I don't have to tell you just how ridiculous a set up that is."

Fox sighed as he looked to Krystal, "Skye..." He shook his head, "...you weren't just dropped off," He said, "this is all supposed to be confidential but, this just isn't right."

Krystal placed a hand on top of Skye's, "We knew your parents, your real parents," She smiled, "you have no idea how much you look like your mother..."

Fox laughed, "Yeah, unfortunately you inherited your old man's attitude."

Skye looked to Fox intently, "Wh-why wasn't I told any of this?"

Fox shook his head, "It wasn't intentional kid, believe it or not all of this was for your own good."

"How?!" Skye demanded.

Krystal looked into her cup, "Kala...your mother. She was held in the hospital on Macbeth a few days after your birth. There was a complication, and they had to keep her for observation. Your father had taken you out into the woods for the night," She said, "a ritual that his family had always believed gave a person a fierce spirit."

"Unfortunately," Fox shook his head, "your mom had already been murdered by the time he got back to the hospital...the hit was intended for him. That was when we took you and your dad in for a while."

"What happened?" Skye asked.

"Something called TWS," Fox replied, "Travor Walies Syndrome. It's a virus that eats away lung tissue," He sighed, "it's a fairly nasty way to die. We're still not sure how he contracted it but, the tests said that you were safe. Once we found out that his family was the target of the hit that killed your mother...we had to do something..." He chuckled, "...but, like always your dad was a few steps ahead of me. He'd already set up your adoption with an Orphanage. He made me swear that I'd never say a word of this but, you deserve to know who he was. That's why I'm gonna leave this up to you, I promised that I'd never tell you your real last name because as soon as it gets out they'll know who you are and where to find you. They'll definitely come to kill you; but, I never told him that I wouldn't take you to see him once he was gone. So if you really think that you're ready to deal with it...I'll take you to see your parents. That way you learn the name yourself..."

Skye thought for a minute, "You'll do that?" She asked causing Fox to nod in reply, "but, then I'll be a walking target?"

Fox nodded, "Like I said...if you want. You can live a nice long life as Summer Skye, or you can learn the last name that got your mother killed. Maybe end up laying beside them."

"Of course I want to know," Skye replied, "it's something that I've wanted to know since I was little. Wouldn't you?"

Fox nodded, "Of course I would. I just want you to promise me something."

Skye nodded, "Whatever you want."

"Don't let anything you learn at that cemetery change who you've become," He said, "that's something neither of them would have ever wanted."

"I promise." Skye replied.

"I'm gonna hold you to that..." Fox said, "...but, if that's the case we should go, while it's still early."

Taking nothing with him, aside from a loving kiss from his wife, Fox headed outside to his car, with Skye not far behind. There was nothing really said between the two, there wasn't really anything to be said. The trip was nothing but a long, painful wait for Skye. She'd wanted to know who her real parents were for what felt like forever, and yet, her answer to all those questions and those late nights had been right in front of her all this time. True she'd only just recently met the McClouds but, she'd always suspected that something was up with her adopted parents. She'd brought the subject up several times, which would usually cause Jonathan and Myra to just change the subject, usually rather quickly. As obvious as it had all been, she didn't seem to realize that, maybe there was a reason why everyone seemed to hide it from her. Regardless, she still said nothing as the vehicle headed to the last place she'd ever expected. A cemetery located at the top of Notting Hill.

The Notting Hill Memorial was known especially well among military families; when a soldier died in the line of duty, or a mercenary from the older days was found to have died in a righteous cause, they were buried in the Notting Hill cemetery. There was an amazingly somber air of peace that enveloped the hill of stone markers and wildflowers, it felt as though the young canine could feel that these people all rest in complete peace. However, Fox's steps carried him through endless rows of gravestones that went on as far as her eye could see, as they followed a path that cut through the isles of graves, Skye took notice of their destination. A very solemn tree that rested at the very peak of the hill. It was an old tree, half dead, yet still bearing lovely blue blossoms. It was as they finally stepped to the plots located under the tree that she began to notice something. The stones all lay in a circular pattern here, revolving around the tree...

"These all say McCloud." Skye pointed out.

Fox shook his head as he stepped to a pair of stones that were placed very close to one another, "All but two. This is my family's plot, there are six generations of my family on this hilltop, and one generation or yours."

Skye stepped to the two graves but, where the falling rain had spattered the headstones with mud had made the names completely illegible, "Someone's been bringing fresh flowers here..." She said as she knelt down wiping off the name of one stone, which caused her to fall back onto her backside with her hands over her mouth.

"Wolf died...pretty shortly after you were born," Fox sighed as he knelt down and shook off the flowers that lay on the old wolf's grave, "Krystal and I visit as often as we can. Not many people knew O'Donnell the way I did after the Aparoid Invasion. Fighting for the right cause for once in his life...it changed him."

Skye looked up to the old fox, "But...I'm not a wolf..."

Fox shook his head, "Neither was Kala. They were both born on Macbeth, but, when Wolf finally went back there looking for his family. He found her..." He chuckled, "...his ship's engines malfunctioned. He was trapped in the cockpit, emergency latch got jammed in the crash. Once your mom noticed that someone was trapped inside, the fact that the ship could have exploded at any moment didn't bother her. She'd been out chopping firewood, hacked through the glass with her axe and dragged his ass out of there before he managed to be burned alive," He chuckled, "Wolf said that when he woke up three days later, saw your mom smiling at him. He knew he'd be stuck with her for the rest of his life. By the time I saw him again, Kala was pregnant, and he'd started working as an Enforcer of all things," He sighed laying the flowers back down, "nobody fought harder for a second chance than your dad did. He earned every fleeting year of happiness he had with your mom...and when you were born, I don't think I've ever seen anyone who was more proud of someone who's only abilities at the moment were to cry and poop."

Skye seemed completely stricken, she clearly couldn't say or do anything, she simply sat there in the mud studying the two stones in front of her...

"Listen..." Fox said laying a hand on her shoulder, "...don't let anything you've heard about Wolf determine your opinion of him. He was just a victim of the Mercenary Code. Never abandon your job, or your team. He may have sided with Andross once or twice, but, when Lylat really needed him...he was right there with us, ready to die for every living person in this star system. People can say what they want to about O'Donnell, but, they'd best say it nice and far away from me."

Fox sighed as he realized she still wouldn't move, "Look, we have to get going...I've got a meeting to get to and..."

Skye shook her head, "No...I wanna stay, just for a little while."

Fox nodded, "I don't blame you," He replied, "when you're ready to head back to the house, I'll be waiting at the car. I'll give the three of you some time alone."

Fox simply waited, it would take some time for Skye to come to terms with what she'd learned. He imagined that it would have to be hard on her to come to grips with learning such a thing all of a sudden. One of the most spoken of criminals in all the Trinity Accord turns out to be your father, it would have that effect on just about anyone. When she finally did return to the vehicle waiting for her, it was clear that she'd been crying. The fur beneath her eyes was matted and wet, and her eyes were red and bloodshot. Though she would have expected otherwise, Fox didn't say a word as they headed back toward the McCloud residence. However, it was as Fox pulled the vehicle into the drive that Fox sighed...

"Mister McCloud..." Skye suddenly spoke up, "...when you get back. Do you think you could tell me about my parents? I want to know more about my father, stuff that isn't written by people that hated him."

Fox nodded, "If that's what you want. I'd be more than happy to. I don't think anything would make Wolf happier than to have you hear about the real him."

That day there was a noticeable change in Skye's pattern of behavior, instead of pushing Marcus into his training, she seemed to drag about as she, most often, simply sat by. After hearing the truth, she wasn't fully certain what it was she thought. Wolf' O'Donnell, in his time, was one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy...yet, Fox had spoken so highly of him. He brought flowers, he taught her the truth. The only question that still nagged at her aching mind was...why? Why did this all have to happen to her? Why did she have to know? It felt like years passed as she simply sat there in the McClouds's living room. Several times Marcus attempted to get her attention, but, every time there seemed to be nothing there but an empty shell as her body seemed to be separate from her mind. Krystal even attempted to talk to her, but, until Fox managed to step through the front door, there was nothing for her to react to...

After Fox arrived, the day panned out just as he promised it would. She learned of things her father had done in his life; some horrible, others not so bad. She heard about his time with Fox's father as a Viper. By night time she had heard everything about the life of Wolf O'Donnell; how he helped with the Aparoid Invasion and the Anglar Blitz, that he died a hero instead of the criminal that he was known as.. It all boiled down to the moment that Fox lay something on the table they all sat at, and unrolled the velvet cloth around it. From the cloth a black combat knife with a wooden handle and tanto-style blade rolled out in front of Skye. It's wooden handle was embossed with a symbol of a Viper coiled around a dagger. The symbol had a ribbon that stretched above and below it; the top ribbon housing the name Wolf, the bottom marked with O'Donnell...

"First rule a Viper learns," Fox chuckled, "blades never run out of bullets. I've got one a lot like it, but, mine was made about ten years later. My dad was older than him, he was older than me. I think about twenty years separated us, but, I think in those last few years I couldn't have had a closer friend. I guess you could say I'm returning the favor, see he taught me everything about my own old man that I never knew."

"Dad used this?" She asked running he fingers over the black tinted steel.

Fox nodded, "Yeah, that knife gave me a few scars actually. Mine did it's toll of damage to Wolf too. It was a fight he and I got into when Krystal and I split up for a few years. We didn't get along so well back then, " He laughed, "we were shit face drunk...he threw a punch at me...I took a swipe at him with my knife. He came back, that bar looked like hell when the Enforcers finally pulled us apart. I'd been stabbed twice, and lost a piece of my right ear..." He said pointing out the missing tip of his ear, "...Wolf lost a pinky on his right hand, got his nose sliced open pretty bad. Stabbed a few times himself..." He laughed even harder, "...I think we finally reconciled our differences when I was put in the same cell with him. Stitched up and barely able to fucking move. Nothing to do in that cell but talk to each other. That was when we started to see...to see what we were doing to each other. One pointless fight after another, just because someone paid us to hate each other. That was always the downside to being a merc...you could kill your best friend, before you ever got the chance to meet him."

Skye chuckled as she looked over the knife, "Mister McCloud..." She sighed, "...I think I've decided something."

"What's that?" Fox replied.

Skye smiled, "I want to sign my own name to that list I'm working on...but, only if you'll take my real name."

"I don't think it would be right any other way," Fox replied as he stood up, "well, we've wasted a lot of daylight. Who's hungry?" He asked.

Though it took another two days, Skye's demeanor seemed to slowly return to normal, something about her constant carrying of her father's knife in a small holster buckled to her thigh seemed to give her the little piece of herself she had always been missing. She took to the name O'Donnell as if she had been with it for always, it was only clear that such was her birthright. She was clearly her father's daughter. Her difficulty on Marcus did not improve, rather it seemed to intensify. Yet, at the end of each day, she still seemed to be the very same person that had come to them beaten and battered. Fox reminded her repeatedly of how proud her father would have been, to see how little she let things change her outlook, or the way she was. He had feared that knowing she was an O'Donnell would change her some way or other, but, he was happy that she decided to remain who she was. Unfortunately in those two days she returned to her other obsession...the list.

Her mind wouldn't allow her to forget the fact that someone had clear ability with a computer; ability so good that they could actually baffle the military and the Enforcers. She wanted the Circled Cross on her list, even if she didn't know who he or she was. Nobody was perfect however, even the Circled Cross, something had to be left behind, there had to be some kind of sign, a footprint that he hadn't covered up. However, something else plagued her mind. It was several days after learning of her heritage, when she spotted something that angered her to her core. She had continually wondered what had happened to her T-board after she was attacked by Robert Caruso, until a Thursday afternoon when she was heading into town, only to watch the feline shoot by on her T-board. Though she hadn't spent enough time for the board to have any direct, sentimental value, it was hers, and the fact that he had tainted it by even touching it made her blood boil. After watching him quickly whip into a small diner, just down the street the canine pulled her father's knife from it's sheath only to stare at the blade for a moment...

"What would you do?" She asked, "what would an O'Donnell do?" She thought for a moment before nodding and sheathing the knife, "I think I have a good idea."

It was clear enough to her that Caruso had not noticed her as he passed her by, considering the fact that he wasn't watching the door of the diner. It was a fairly simple little place, a long stretch of counter lay in front of a long row of stools were people would sit and eat their food. Unfortunately, as the black feline sipped at a cup of what was most likely coffee, something slammed into the back of his head, causing his face to impact the counter crushing the cup beneath his face. As he cried out in pain, the canine yanked back on his hair bending him over the stool so that he could see the one that had attacked him. This time as Robert reached for his baton and swung it up toward Skye's face however, he found the weapon quickly stripped from his hand, before she rapped it across his abs...

"I bet it felt pretty good beating on a female with this didn't it you piece of shit?" She asked making certain everyone in the room could hear her, "I could pick you apart right now, and you know it...but, I'm not gonna. Instead I'm gonna let Marcus beat the black off of your sorry hide," She smiled, "that way everyone can see the sorry little bastard you really are. So let me just give you a little pointer...Marcus doesn't beat you, I won't do a thing but, WHEN he does, I'm gonna use this," She said waving the baton in his face, "to do to you exactly what you did to me..." As he struggled a small thumb drive fell from his pocket with the name Lamont etched across the front of it, "...so you're a thief and a piece of shit," She said picking up the drive and shoving it into her own pocket, "well...I'm gonna be taking my board back now, and the next time I see you, if you so much as make eye contact with me...I promise you that I will break every bone in your body. Enjoy your meal."

With a quick motion the canine swung the feline's face back up and into the counter, where she left him to lay. She hadn't done any damage that would be there when the feline would be sparring with Marcus, after all she wanted to watch Marcus beat him without any help. It was as she stepped out the door that two familiar young males nearly ran into her. Recognizing them as the two that acted as Caruso's twin shadows she quickly snapped her T-board to it's full position before leaping onto it and speeding off. As she headed off back toward the McClouds's house, she wondered why it was the prick had actually taken something as useless as a thumb drive from Lamont. Skye actually sighed contently as she finally leaped from her board, before folding it up and placing it next to the door inside the living room. Taking note that nobody seemed to be around, the canine made her way to the door that led down to the basement; it was an enclosed staircase that led to a small door just near the kitchen. Oddly she never saw anyone actually go in, accept for Lamont who often came up stairs for nothing more than a bit of food. As she stepped down into the dark area she found nothing but a dark room, spare for a single corner where a bed was surrounded by computer screens and a single bed, where a familiar looking spotted fox lay. A strange, green screen, shaped like a visor stretched over his eyes, and he didn't seem to be moving...

"Lamont?" She called, "that is your name isn't it?" She paused as she received no reply, "Hello..."

"What are you doing in here?" The still vulpine demanded.

Skye pulled out the thumb drive, "I ran into Robert Caruso, he dropped something that I think may belong to you."

The screen over his eyes suddenly retracted into a small disk he wore on the right side of his head before he set the object down, once he saw the drive he rushed over taking it from her and jamming it into one of his many computers, "This is it..." He said, "...you said Robbie had it?" He asked, "When he jumped me I thought I lost it...I spent days looking for it."

The canine started about the room, "Wow. You could probably hack any system in Lylat with this set up."

"Listen..." The cheetah, fox said, "...I should have said this a long time ago but, thanks for stopping that dick, and I'm sorry for what he did to you, I'd have stopped him but, I'm not allowed to fight."

Skye suddenly noticed what seemed like a rounded scar on each of his shoulders, "Neural Links?"

Lamont nodded as he felt the scars, "Yeah, oddly enough dad has the same scars. Just different circumstances. Dad was in an accident when he was flying for the military and had his arms ripped off. Mine were eaten away by some sort of bacteria called "Fibrosydrosis" most people just call it Bone Rot. Like Gangrene but works from the bone marrow outward. I got lucky and they managed to just take my arms..." He sighed as he put on a gray tank top, "...before mom died, I was forced to use a Link system like this one," He said pointing to the computers around him, "to do most everything. We didn't have much money, till mom developed Meningitis. Once she died, dad started working pretty hard, he's still trying to pay off the surgery. Mister McCloud offered to pay the bill, but..." He shook his head, "...dad can be pretty stubborn."

Skye chuckled as she noticed something, it was a strange little thing that nearly went unnoticed to her. His scar resembled a familiar shape...

"So how long have you been hiding this from The McClouds?" She shook her head, "Circled Cross...it's an interesting name. Come up with it yourself?"

Lamont narrowed his eyes at the canine, "What are you talking about?"

"You got the symbol from the scar on your arms," She pointed out, "didn't you? Secret's safe with me so don't worry about it. Maybe you can do something for me though. Do you think you can find me any relative information about the O'Donnell family?"

Lamont sighed, "Blackmail?"

Skye shook her head, "No, I just need to know everything about that family name. Consider it a favor for my taking that beating for you."

Lamont nodded, "In that case I think I might be able to look something up. I'll bring the information up to you later tonight or early tomorrow morning."

Skye smiled, "Well if it's in the morning, it'll have to wait. I've been slaking off on Marcus's training."

"Actually," Lamont replied as he sat there, "he's been training every morning. I heard his mom saying that he needs to take it easy, but, he won't slow down. Fox seems to think he's trying to prove something."

Skye sighed, "Yeah I think he just might."

Skye made her way up stairs, she was certain that's where he was after all the training they'd been through together recently. As she'd figured she found the young fox laying face down, in his bed. She wasn't surprised that he'd been working so hard, after all the things that she'd said about being strong. His trying so hard was clearly the effect of what she had heard from his parents in the kitchen...

"Hey," His muffled voice spoke into the pillow under his face, "I'd look at you but, I can't move my neck."

Skye chuckled, "I told you that'd hurt in the morning," She sighed, "Marcus, is there something that you might wanna tell me, or even ask me? Cuz something tells me that you're keeping something from me."

Marcus sighed into the pillow, "Mom and dad?"

Skye smiled, "They didn't know I was awake."

"What'd you hear?" He asked, a bit glad now that his face was hidden.

"Some things that I'd rather hear from you..." She replied.

Marcus actually managed to roll his head a bit until he was able to look at her, "Look...you don't have to explain it. I know it's stupid," He sighed rolling completely over to look at the far wall, "but, I can't help it. I've seen it all in your mind more times than I care to admit; you could never see me the way I want you to...just the same as I can never see myself they way you want me to."

"Then why are you pushing yourself like this?" Skye asked.

Marcus sighed again, "Because I thought..." He paused, "...thought that if I could look at myself and see my self the way you want me to. Then maybe...maybe you'd see me, the way I'd like you to see me."

Skye patted the fox's shoulder, "Marcus, you're thirteen...in another three or four years when you're a military flyboy. You'll forget all about me, and by that time you'll be beating ladies off you with a stick."

Marcus sighed, "You're wrong..." He replied, "...I don't think I'll ever forget about you."

The canine chuckled softly, "Alright, then let's say I make a deal with you right now..."

Marcus suddenly rolled over, "What kind of deal?"

"I can promise you that I won't date anyone in the next five years..." She said, "...if you still remember who I am when we run into each other. We can date, work together, hell we can do whatever the hell you want. Deal?" She asked holding her hand out to him.

Marcus sighed with a smile as he shook her hand, "Deal."

That night as Skye sat down on her bed, she reached for her list before jotting down the name Lamont Tasser. With his secret out to her, there was little he could do in the way of rejecting the idea. She'd also watched Marcus's mind be set at ease with her small deal, of course the idea had meant absolutely nothing, it was really just a way of telling him that it wasn't the end of the world. After all, once Marcus held up his end of the deal and helped her pass her flight course, she'd be able to graduate the academy mid-term...her dream of graduating from the academy was right around the corner...


	5. Black and Blue

_**A/N:**_ _This chapter was a bit shorter than most of the others; on top of that I recently had a post about something regarding the trinity accord, and then realized that not everyone has read one of my stories before. So ^^ to explain: the_ _ **Trinity Accord**_ _is a fundamental peace treaty between the Lylat, Stygian and Dan'jas Star Systems. They are all bordering systems; though Stygian is lax on it's policy due to it's lesser involvement their place in the Accord is more of a courtesy than anything else. Dan'jas is seedy, but widely unpopulated. What planets are inhabited are either under EPA (Evolutionary Protection Act) or are very just and law abiding. whereas in Stygian most races tend to stick to their own. I at least hope that cleared up something...apologies for any confusion._

 _The Footsteps in the darkness ~ SkullFox_

 **Black and Blue**

Skye had been waiting for this day all month. Two weeks didn't seem like much but, to her amazement Marcus seemed surprisingly upbeat about his day. He'd been looking forward to the day that he would finally prove himself, not just to Skye and the others of the class, but, Skye could see that this all meant just as much to him toward his father.

Skye was certain that it would not be a lasting fight, after all she'd sparred with Caruso many times before. Sure he was fast, and to be honest he could throw a punch, his problem was with the one thing that Skye had furiously pounded into Marcus...young Robert Caruso could simply not take a hit to the face. Glass jaw didn't seem to actually cover it. The day actually started out normal enough; Skye woke early, oddly enough she actually walked out into the hall of the dorm building before realizing that, in her mind, she was headed to the McClouds's kitchen. It was as she found her way into her room and sat back on the foot of her bed that the canine sighed at herself. She'd gotten used to them all; Krystal had shared so much about Kursed with her, more than she'd ever imagined she'd learn. Fox McCloud had quickly become a clear mentor to her, even though it was a risk, he had told her of her being an O'Donnell. She'd learned so many things in those few weeks about her father, before which she'd known nothing of the man. Looking back on the whole things, she realized just how much she actually felt she owed them all...

She took little time in getting her favorite suit of clothing together, her star printed short shirt and belted pants. Her gloves were always saved to put on at the last moment. Sometimes it was more sooner than later, but it was still always the last thing she ever bothered to put on. She'd heard that most of the parents of the graduating CQC classes would be there to see their childrens's last matches. The last actual match of the night would determine the single cadet that would be left out of the graduating class. The traditional means of which this was done, was that the two lowest graded cadets would spar for the chance to get through. This would actually be different however, as Caruso was in the mid-class range, and Marcus was a late addition to the class. Therefore, in the act of fairness, Marcus was given the opportunity to actually pass...of course this also meant that another cadet had a chance to be left back but, being that cadet was Robert Caruso...it didn't seem to bother any of the other cadets at all. Even as Skye stepped into the hanger where many had gathered to see the results of the final class, the canine found Krystal and Fox standing by both speaking with Marcus for a moment before Krystal made her way to Skye, who smiled politely...

"Hello Dear," The blue vixen said, "how have you been?"

Skye chuckled rubbing her neck a bit, "Actually, it's been confusing. I think I got a little too comfortable with that wonderful house of yours."

Krystal smiled as she patted the canine's shoulder, "Listen Dear, you are perfectly welcome anytime...our sofa is always empty without you there," She replied looking back toward the center of the room, "I am worried about Marcus."

Skye shook her head, "Don't worry about him. I sparred with him just a few days ago. This is his fight, he want's to prove this to himself more than he wants to prove it to anyone else. Why wouldn't you allow Fox to teach him?"

Krystal shook her head, "I never want Marcus to see that side of his father. Fox retired and became a full time father, that was all I could have ever asked of him. I wanted there to never be a need of such violence in Marcus's life, but..." She lowered her head, "...it would seem he is his father's son in more ways than one."

Skye stepped up beside Krystal, "He's a good person..." She assured the blue vixen, "...the military could use more people like him."

"I wish I could have taught him myself, but..." Krystal sighed, "...there are simply some traditions from Cerinia that I will never go back on."

Skye nodded, "Well you weren't there to see him when we sparred," She smiled, "I like to think I did a good job. Speaking of which, where were you and Mister McCloud the other day? I wanted to talk to Fox about something but, you were never there."

Krystal chuckled, "I had a..." She paused patting her belly, "...doctor's appointment," She sighed contently, "a girl this time. Unfortunately if Marcus leaves with the military, he will not be around to get to know his new sister."

Skye chuckled herself as she looked to Krystal, "Really? How long are you?"

"Nearly two months." She sighed.

Skye smiled, "You hide it pretty well."

Krystal nodded, "Well, that will not last long. I did not begin to show it with Marcus for months. It seemed after that I was gaining ten pounds a day. Even though that is a bit ridiculous."

"I understand," Skye chuckled, "having a figure like yours when I get to be your age. I'd freak out about loosing it too."

"I will admit that when I began to grow with Marcus," She sighed, "I actually believed that Fox no longer found me attractive. In truth the poor dear was just uncomfortable with having sex while I was pregnant." She laughed.

Skye suddenly looked to a rather tall black panther who bowed his head to Krystal before kissing the back of her hand...

"Lovely as always," He smiled as he looked to Skye where he repeated the process, "ah, you must be Summer Skye...gorgeous name for a lovely young lady."

Skye gently pulled her hand out of his before he had a chance to do anything to it, "Anyone that can talk like that is more full of it than a port-a-john."

Krystal sighed, "I do not much think that Fox would appreciate your being here Panther, at least not so close to me. I would hate to see him have to harm you again."

As he walked by Skye cast her eyes at Robert causing him to look to the ground as he walked by, "So, Mister Caruso. Was it you that taught him to carry weapons to use on women? Or did he pick that one up for himself?"

Panther chuckled, "Learning ones' place is not necessarily a bad thing."

Skye smiled, "Well then you're gonna love this. Cuz Marcus is about to wipe the floor with Robbie's face."

It was as Panther passed them by finally that Fox and the well toned cat seemed to exchange a few words before Panther lowered his head and took his leave to the far end of the hanger. Deciding that it was much better that Marcus not see her after what had happened between them, Skye stayed on the sidelines with Krystal. Finally however, Falco stepped into the center of the room calling all attention to him...

"You all know how this works, after all most of you are either part of this class," He chuckled, "or like myself, were at one point a part of this class. We all took the same pledge when we started this class and it hasn't been any different since we were all here. The are thirty one cadets, and only thirty seats on the graduation board," He sighed, "now I know this is different than usual but, it was the decision of the Academy Board. We normally have this test at mid-term and allow the cadets to pick out their own sparring partners in order to solidify their ranks; but, due to circumstances beyond our control, Marcus was a late addition to the class, bringing us back up to thirty one cadets. Since he's now the lowest ranking cadet, this means his only hope of graduation from CQC training it to best someone of a higher rank than himself. His choice was the cadet leading in sixth rank, Robert Caruso. The single digits symbolize the best nine cadets in the class...so he's shooting high here."

Skye sighed, "I know he can beat him."

"Of course he can..." Krystal replied patting the canine's shoulder, "...you are a very good teacher."

Falco raised his arms, "Okay, you all know the rules here, but, just in case. Ring out, inability to continue fighting, or Yielding are the only three ways to win. So either one of you can't continue, gives up, or is knocked out of the circle on this matt. I know this whole thing sucks but, this is tradition. Best not let me catch any low blows or other dirty fighting either. This means you Caruso. I've had enough of that from you this year..." He cut his eyes at the black feline, "...one cheap shot, and you won't only loose out on this class, you won't be coming back next year either."

"When you're both ready, I'll give the word." He said stepping away.

Fox suddenly approached Skye, "He...he wants to talk to you. Said it's important."

Skye shrugged as she headed over to the far right corner of the mat where she found a slightly nervous blue fox sitting on a small stool, "Hey. You doing alright?"

Marcus sighed, "I don't think I can do this. Too much to think about."

Skye sighed and shook her head, "Please tell me this isn't about that talk we had last night," She said receiving no response, "what more do you want me to tell you?"

Marcus sighed, "One date..."

"What?" Skye asked.

Marcus sighed again, "You never told me about what was gonna happen when I help you graduate flight training; and if you intend to hold up your end of that deal, I at least want to have one day with you. Not even a date if that's your concern...I just want to know I got to spend more time with my best friend before she left and forgot about me..."

Skye shook her head with a sigh, "I'll do it but...you and I have to have a talk about that attitude," She said patting his shoulder, "now kick this guy's ass okay?"

Marcus kept his eyes on the black feline that stood across the mats, who clearly in an attempt at intimidation, removed his shirt before tossing it to his idle father. Most males his age would have found him as such, after all his build was several times what of Marcus himself, who seemed rather frail in direct comparison. Despite any direct differences between himself and his predetermined opponent however, in a mocking way Marcus removed his own shirt tossing it to his own father. He could instantly seen Falco chuckling and shaking his head at the gesture. Marcus stood up dancing around a bit for a moment to warm himself up...

Taking to notion that he would simply rush in and end the fight before there was time for one to begin. Caruso shot forward, displaying a power and speed that belied his age. The high planted roundhouse kick however soared through the air, impacting nothing before the feline toppled back with his arms crossed over his ribs. The strikes were not excessively powerful, but, he felt several in the short transfer that place the blue vulpine to his back standing in wait for the cat's next move. Robert took a moment to collect himself, he'd picked a fight with Marcus here and there, but, the little blue fox had never actually attempted to fight back. A quick glance to the young canine standing on the sidelines told him everything. Her hips cocked to one side with her hand resting on her hip, while she wore a feint grin. There was no possible way that she could have trained him this well in the amount of time she'd been given. As a look of anger washed over Caruso's face, the cat spun toward the animal that now stood behind him. The kick was easy enough to spot as he dropped low, however, as Marcus approached the ground once again he found the burning pain of the very same leg striking firmly against his ribs sending him painfully to the mat, the kick actually causing the young panther to stumble back from the fallen fox a bit. Falco quickly rushed in beside Marcus as he lay there for a moment clearly with intense agony coursing through his body...

"You still good kid?" The bird asked.

Marcus slowly made his way to his knees before clambering to his feet, "Yes, I will be fine," He said looking to his opponent, "Skye has kicked me much harder."

This time Caruso rushed in, with his fists swinging; Marcus was amazed at how slowly he appeared to be moving...at one point he recalled Robert being able to dance circles around him with a merry smile on his face. However, this time Marcus seemed to easily dodge every blow without having to bother blocking any strike. Though several of the strikes missed the attention of several onlookers, both Fox and Krystal managed to see it all quite well. As Marcus's elbow deflected a wild haymaker from the feline's left hand, the blue fox's right food lashed out. The first kick to the softer space between Robert's ribs and hip caused him to instantly loose his breath, before two more kicks climbed the feline's side causing him to drop to one knee. Finally Marcus dropped into a tight spin before driving a wild kick into Caruso's skull sending the both of them to the floor. Once Falco called the fight on the account that Caruso could no longer stand under his own power, the young fox's father was the first to his side...

"Where did you learn one of my kicks like that?" He chuckled patting the boy on the back.

Marcus smiled, "You always said I learn well by watching," He replied looking about, "where is Skye?"

Fox shook his head, "She stepped out when you ended the match. Looked like she had something on her mind."

Marcus held his side as he stood up, "I think that kick might have bruised my ribs."

His mother stepped in helping him along, "If Falco is done now, I believe you could use a little time in the infirmary."

Marcus shook his head, "No mom. I'm fine...really."

Krystal smiled to Fox, "Are you certain dear?"

Marcus chuckled, "Yes mom," He said stepping away from his folks, "look I need to talk to Skye about something."

Fox chuckled patting the little fox on the back, "Alright, tell her she's welcome to come to our place for dinner tonight."

Marcus nodded, "I will dad. Not sure how she's gonna respond to that though."

Marcus made his way out of the room, only to find that the canine was nowhere in sight. A short walk however brought him to find Skye seated on a planting pot that housed a single tree with a small mess of multi-colored flowers along it's base. It was a bit strange that she'd be sitting there but, not long after he sat down she sighed and patted his shoulder...

"You did real good in there," She chuckled, "I was hoping that you'd embarrass him like that. Still wasn't expecting what I saw, if I had to say so...you're probably better than I am now."

Marcus shook his head, "Don't think so. I'm sure that isn't true; but, that's not really what's on your mind right now is it?"

Skye chuckled, "I'll admit that there was a part of me that hoped you'd loose that fight."

Marcus looked at her in shock, "What?"

"It's true," Skye nodded, "mostly because I've never bothered with males and dating and all that girly crap. I guess I was thinking that if you lost I wouldn't have to hold up my end of the bargain. I've always been a bit of a coward when it comes to things like this. Never even went to any of the dances in school."

Marcus shook his head with a chuckle, "Neither have I. Mom was always afraid that I wouldn't fit in at school or in the Academy. Most of my life I was home schooled by mom and Uncle Slippy. I've always thought about it, but, mom was pretty adamant about my staying home, she was always certain that others would look down on me because of my abilities."

Skye thought for a moment, "You've never actually been in my head have you?"

"Only once," Marcus replied, "that first day we met. I was curious about your intentions so I might have panned through your thoughts for a moment. Nothing my mom hasn't done a couple thousand times. A quick scan of a mind won't give you much more than a little information. What you were feeling, what you were thinking at that moment, just what was on the surface. Sort of why I was so quick to trust you. You seemed pretty peeved at Caruso so I just went with it."

Skye sighed, "Kinda removes the whole part of trying to judge a person's character doesn't it?"

Marcus nodded, "I suppose, but, mom always told me that a Cerinian's trust is only put to those who deserve it. I guess it's because we can read so much of a person's character through scanning the surface of their minds," He said issuing a rather drawn out pause between them, "Look...you don't have to honor your part of that whole deal. It was kind of a stupid wager anyway."

Skye shook her head, "No. It was a deal, and I don't go back on my word. I just better not hear anything around the Academy...or you'll have to find out whether or not you are better than me."

Marcus shook his head, "Just a couple of friends hanging out. Not so sure how that could be twisted into a bad thing," He chuckled, "look I'm not like asking you to hang off of me like a drooling cheerleader on a Powerball Captain. Like I said before, I just want to know I got to spend time with my only friend before she leaves and forgets I ever existed."

"Okay that's the last time," Skye said suddenly slapping the back of the young vulpine's head, "why do you constantly insist that you're not worth remembering?"

Marcus shook his head, "Everyone forgets. Dad doesn't even remember what grandpa looked like, neither does mom. If someone like her can forget her family, what's to stop someone from forgetting someone like me?"

Skye nodded hesitantly, "Hmm...powerful argument," She smiled taking off the collar she wore before setting it in his hands and taking the strange looking stone he wore around his neck, "now neither one of us can forget the other."

Marcus looked to the stone she tied around her neck, "Um...that stone. It belonged to my mom. She gave it to my dad when...well...when they decided they were going to stay with each other."

Skye lifted the bright red stone to inspect it, "Wow really?" She asked as she began to fiddle with the knot she'd tied, "if that's the case..."

"No..." Marcus said quickly grabbing her hand, "it looks better on you than it does on me," He said buckling the collar around his neck before chuckling, "your neck is thicker than mine."

Skye sighed patting him on the back, "Look. I'm...I'm not really doing anything tomorrow..."

Marcus nodded as he stood up, "Speaking of free. Mom and Dad wanted me to tell you that you're welcome at our place for dinner. I think mom got a little attached. She tends to do that."

Skye nodded, "I really like your mom," She said, "so go ahead and tell them that I'll be there. For right now I have to get to my new flight class and find out who my new instructor is. They claimed that Mister Lombardi couldn't handle any more teaching for a solid year."

Marcus laughed, "Yeah, I think my dad might want to talk to me too. Not to mention I'm going to have to watch my back from now on. I've been told Caruso has a bad habit of attacking people with weapons."

There was no real response as Marcus sat there, waiting until he would finally decide to return to his parents. Fox and Krystal simply stood near the door of the hanger to look out at their son who watched as Skye circled by on her T-board before shooting off at a high speed...

"I fear this may all be going too far love..." Krystal sighed resting her head on Fox's shoulder, "...they are far too young for this."

Fox shook his head while patting the vixen on the back, "I wish there was another way but, there isn't," He replied, "she's got Wolf's attitude and her mother's looks. I know she'll put together a good list of candidates. I had to call back the deadline a bit but, that much couldn't be helped. Have you gotten any other messages from him?"

Krystal sighed, "No. The Ether has been very unclear these last few days. I fear the worst."

"When do you think they'll be coming?" Fox asked.

Krystal shook her head, "I wish I knew love, however, I hope that you are right, and at the same time I hope that you are wrong."

Fox sighed laying his head against hers, "Yeah...so do I."


	6. Fun and Games

**Chapter 5**

 **Fun and Games**

That night Skye did as she had promised, and eaten dinner with Marcus's family; oddly enough she found that in making a friend of the young blue fox, she'd done so with the rest of his family as well. It had amazed her the first time she'd been in their home to find that most of the family meals were actually prepared by Fox himself, or in some smaller occasions Marcus. Krystal had been a bit hesitant to admit her lack of cooking skill but, upon learning that Skye herself was not much of a cook either, it was helpful in letting her little secret out. As it had been since first she'd met them, the food was wonderful, and shortly after finishing the meal she bid them all a fond farewell, and made her way back to her lonely little dorm room. Eventually she would find her way to sleep, all the while wondering what Marcus really had up his sleeves for their day alone...

It was a loud sound that woke her from her sleep, but then again, any sound is loud when you don't expect it. Oddly enough as she woke, she found that she was still quite tired. There was another loud sound as she lay down, only to growl angrily...  
"Oh god just come in."

A familiar blue vulpine stepped into the room carrying with him a small white bag and a a couple of small cups from a local coffee shop...

"Wow you're still asleep?" He asked.

Skye rolled over onto her back rubbing her stomach, "Whatever that stew was your dad made last night..." She paused, "...didn't sit right, but, it smelled sooooooooo good. What the hell was that stuff?"

Marcus chuckled, "Dad said it was something that his friend Sydney taught him to make. Called "Brodish" if I remember it right. It's an Argon dish."

The canine sighed as she sat up a bit causing Marcus to look away, a gesture that caused Skye to look down to her half shirt, only to find that it had been pulled up over her right breast as she slept...

"Sorry about that..." She chuckled pulling her shirt back into proper array, "...that happens sometimes. I have a habit of tossing in my sleep. Trying to break that little habit of sleeping in my underwear...or without them."

Marcus sighed as he looked to Skye chuckling to himself at her horrible bed head, "Well at least I only saw one of them this time..." The odd silence caused him to freeze, "...ummmm...not...not that I didn't enjoy..." The fox managed to cut himself off in mid sentence.

Skye chuckled as she stood up and took the cup of coffee he handed to her, gently patting his head, "Funny. I don't seem to render very many males speechless without trying. Good to know I can have this effect on a male if I wanted to."

The canine laughed at herself as she looked into a full length mirror on Snowe's end of the room. Turning to profile herself she placed both hands on the back of her head so that her elbows stood out to either side, and turned slightly giving Marcus a spry glance...

"What do you think?" She smiled, "maybe stop this whole Academy stuff and be a model?"

Marcus shook his head, "I don't think I could ever actually see you in that sort of profession."

The canine slid her hands from her hair, "Why not?" She asked picking up her cup once again.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders as Skye rummaged through her closet before pulling out a few things and retreating into the bathroom, "You don't seem like the slow and steady type. Not enough action for someone like you in a modeling career. Though I'm sure you could if you wanted to."

Skye's voice echoed from the closed door of the bathroom, "I did some head shots for this fashion guy my mo...my adopted mom knows. She always said I'd make a great model but, I never had the stomach for it," She sighed audibly, in clear anger, "just all those eyes watching me. Made me wanna claw someone's eyes out."

Marcus shook his head with a light grin, "I would have figured that you'd be used to males staring at you by now."

Skye scoffed loudly, "Yeah, I guess I should be...but..." She said, "...well I guess I'm just nothing like other females. Most girls my age have a weird thing for your dad, but..."

"Not you right?" Marcus smiled as Skye suddenly walked out into the room with her hair tied back as it was usually.

Skye shook her head as she examined her outfit; her usual half length shirt, this one being split diagonally into black and a light blue, "Nah. You're dad is cute, as males go, but, even at a young age I don't think he ever would have actually been my type."

Marcus chuckled, "Well...what is your type?"

Skye shrugged her shoulders, "You know. I never thought about it," She thought as she slipped on her favorite gloves, "I guess for one he'd have to be able to beat me in a fair fight. There's no way I'd ever be part of a relationship in which I was the man. I guess he'd also have to be able to make me laugh."

"You mean like Caruso?" Marcus scoffed.

Skye laughed out loud, "No, I mean like that," She sighed, "well. You have a plan to go with this day of yours."

Marcus nodded, "Actually I had this weird compulsion this morning. I couldn't help but think about going for a ride on my T-board. I can't really think of anything more relaxing. Can you?"

Skye slid her favorite orange goggles over her eyes, "Actually I was thinking the same thing, I always have an easier time thinking with the wind in my fur."

Marcus chuckled, "Good. There's something I want to show you today but, it's a good shot from here. On the Termina Coast."

"Termina Coast?" Skye chuckled, "that's a hell of a trip to make on T-boards."

Marcus nodded, "Yeah, but, it's a fun one."

It seemed that almost no time passed before the two found themselves traveling through plains at a high speed. The grassy plains that lay around the massive Utopian city of Corneria were known to be some of the largest flat lands still not industrialized; in fact in Lylat it was considered one of the largest known reserved lands. The plains gave way to a large set of natural stone pillars often referred to as the Stone Forest, a familiar setting known particularly for it's often use by the Academy Cadets to prove their ability in a ship. Of all the places, it was by far Marcus's favorite place to take his T-board for fun, unfortunately for him it was also one of the only places where he'd ever been injured on his board. It had actually taken more than two hours for the two of them to reach the pillars before Skye smiled to herself while cutting her eyes toward the blue fox that hovered over the land just to her left...

As she pulled ahead of Marcus, the blue fox chuckled to himself. Moments later the red headed canine looked back to him, only to find that Marcus was nowhere to be seen. Swinging by each pillar as they came at increasingly high speeds, the canine finally noticed something. About a six mile stretch of the Stone Forest was known to decorate the bottom of a large gorge that she was now entering; and along the left wall of the gorge, at an almost entirely horizontal angle, a familiar blue fox sped along the wall with a massive dust trail behind his board. Before Skye could respond to the action, Marcus's board swung back across the ground, narrowly missing several pillars before finding his was to Skye's right side. She found herself swaying to the opposite side of every pillar that he did, often crossing their paths between pillars. Suddenly the young canine swung her board up along the side of one of the thicker pillars sending her T-board airborne before the surface of the next pillar acted as her landing ramp before she slid back alongside Marcus, flashing the young vulpine a spry grin...

Marcus shook his head as he suddenly swung his board past the pillars to his left, tearing across the terrain before swinging up and around the gorge wall. Skye was barely able to believe it when his board left the wall in a completely vertical jump, before descending along the middle of the gorge along one of the pillars. The motion was flawless but, took only seconds for him to find his way right back by her side. Smiling victoriously Marcus suddenly shook his head as Skye simply leaped upward into a tight back-flip before landing back on her still speeding board. Marcus simply shook his head before bowing his head lightly to the canine, before pointing off toward the skyline where the ocean slowly began to grow from a small blue image on the horizon, to a grand expanse of water. It was late noon when the two of them finally brought their boards to a stop...

Skye sighed as she stepped into the golden sand of the Termina Coast, "Wow. I haven't been here in years. It's still beautiful."

Marcus nodded as he fixed his T-board to his pack, "Yeah, I like to come here when I need to think," He said pointing out an old park-like bench resting amongst the sands.

Upon sitting on the bench Skye ran her fingers over a small carving of a pair of hearts in the surface of the table. The two different hearts contained two sets of initials each; W.O and K.O in one. While the other held the initials F.M and K.M...

"Our parents used to come here before either of us were born," Marcus pointed out, "dad says Wolf found this spot when his ship crashed into the coast when they were testing newer Arwing models for Miss Phoenix."

The canine studied the initials, "He wasn't the monster that I always heard about was he?" She asked.

Marcus shook his head as he reached into his pack producing a small photo, "Not unless that looks like the face of a monster."

In the photo Fox stood next to a gray furred wolf with a leather patch over his left eye. They were both wearing shorts, Fox in green cargos while the wolf wore a pair of dark gray, nearly black denim shorts that reached his knees. Each wore white tanktops, displaying a number of scars along their arms. Each of the two held an arm across the shoulders of a young female. Held close to Fox was a very young blue vixen, while close to wolf was a cream furred canine with very long, windswept hair. Each of them were smiling brightly...

"This is...my mom?" She asked.

Marcus nodded, "You look just like her," He said, "you can go ahead and keep that. Dad doesn't even know I have it. I took it out of his study."

"Thank you Marcus," She said placing the photo in her own pack, "he really was just a normal person."

Marcus chuckled, "It might sound weird but, a really wise person once told me that a man can never be compared to the sum total of his actions in life."

Skye chuckled, "The hell's that supposed to mean?"

Marcus sighed as he shook his head, "People make mistakes. Just because Wolf O'Donnell made mistakes didn't mean he was an evil person. He was given a set of options and he chose what he felt was the better of the two. If that makes him evil...then who isn't?"

"Weird concept," Skye chuckled as she looked out over the water, "but, I get what you mean...thanks."

It felt peculiar to her but, they both said not a word for what felt like one or two hours. All that they seemed to do for the longest time was to sit and eat from the small bits of food that Marcus had brought with them. However, it was as they sat there that the blue fox finally sighed rather heavily...

"I've decided that I'm going to join Viper. I've always wanted to be everything my dad was, but...there was no way of me getting there without passing that CQC course.'

Skye nodded, "I know. I saw your name on that request form you handed in to Falco. You've got a lot more spirit than I have then. I don't think I could ever handle that kind of training myself."

Marcus shook his head, "I don't think I do either...but, I have to at least try. Thanks to you , I might actually have a chance now."

Skye chuckled, "No, you did this all yourself. I may have pointed you in the right direction but, you did all the work. Just try to remember your part of that little bargain."

"Don't worry..." Marcus replied, "...Art built this special machine. Nobody really knows about it; it's the simulator that I've been using to learn to pilot a ship. It's how I intend to get you more training and simulation hours than you normally would just with the flight classes alone."

"So you're just gonna make me a better pilot by making me work that much harder?" She laughed.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, "Isn't that what you did to me?"

"Listen," Skye sighed, "I know you didn't bring me all the way out here to tell me this. What are you really thinking?"

Marcus sighed heavily, and after a few moments took a light breath, "Look. You happen to know that when you're my age, nobody takes you seriously...even someone like you that's only several years older than I am. I already told dad, he didn't believe me either."

Skye sighed, "Marcus, I may have only known you a little more than a month by now, but, I know when you're being serious. What did your mom have to say?"

Marcus shook his head, "She's not really saying anything, but, I know what she's feeling. She thinks that I will either get hurt of loose myself because of what Viper does to people," He said tossing a small stone out into the ebbing tide, "mom is always telling me that Cerinian males are just naturally weaker than other males. I don't want that to be me...and thanks to you I know it doesn't have to be that way. I may have to work at it, and it might be hard work at that; but, I'll never stop...not until I can look in the mirror, and see my dad."

"This is a long way to bring me just to tell me that you're going to join Viper," Skye chuckled, "or were you just hoping to get me off all alone?"

Marcus laughed, "Would it matter if that was my intention?"

Skye shrugged her shoulders, "You'd have a better shot than most," She replied patting his head a bit, "so what was your real point in bringing me out here?"

Marcus sighed as he looked out over the water where Sol was beginning to set over the hills, "That..." He said pointing off into the distance to where Sol had touched the horizon.

Skye was almost instantly rendered speechless as the star seemed to take on the shape of a perfect heart given form by the ridge of the mountains...

"Dad said this place is special," He said, "every month Sol reaches the right position to set over those hills. It always has the same effect. Him and mom haven't been out here in ages, but, I still come out here to see it. There's no reason that I can think of why it forms the shape it does...but, it does. I think I could search for the rest of my life and never find anything quiet as beautiful. And sadly, our two little families are the only ones that have ever seen it," Marcus sighed, "I just thought that maybe you'd want to know this place. Since it was your mom's favorite place. Dad said that even when Wolf was on his last leg, he still made one last trip out here. Because it reminded him of Kalla."

With a light chuckle Skye gently kissed the blue fox's cheek, "Thank you Marcus. Even though we haven't really done anything all day. This was a really fun trip."

Marcus looked away to hide the blush that had washed over his entire face before he reached for his T-board, "If you think that was fun," He chuckled, "how 'bout a race back to the city. Looser buys lunch tomorrow before we go see Art about his simulator?"

Skye shook her head with a light chuckle as she stood up, "You're on," She said causing the blue fox to tear off of the beach in a cloud of dust and sand, "HEY!" Skye yelled leaping onto her own board and tearing off after him, "NO HEADSTARTS!"


	7. New Beginnings

_**A/N:**_ _Good to see a lot of people enjoy reading this stuff. I'm currently working on several of my other stories at the same time as this...well...whenever I can find time between classes and work. I had this story to be planned out to be pretty long, though nothing the sort of Chains of Fate, (don't think I have a 70 chapter story in tow but never know right?) Anyhow, revising my original work on Lament, seems to be most likely my most popular story around. Anyone that would like to see it I've been working on some artwork for my stories as well. Lament stuff is posted as well as a few pics from this series. My deviant art is Dravyndark...thanks for the support like always and hope you enjoy the chapter..._

 _~SkullFox_

 **New Beginnings**

Several weeks passed as steadily as a summer breeze, and thanks to the very advanced simulator that Marcus had introduced Skye to, she found her flight skills improving on a daily basis. On top of that, within those two days she managed to meet and pick her last to candidates for Fox McCloud's list. The two top pilots of her flight class; she'd expected one to be Marcus, but oddly he had graduated flight training ages before others of his grade level, and thanks to his plans to join Viper there was no way she would interrupt his own plans. Instead she found herself jotting down two different names; Tilly Sunrise, and Gryfith Monroe. Tilly was one of the only other females in the class, and even at her age towered over even their instructor, whom had turned out to be Fox McCloud himself. Standing just over seven feet tall, the large blue and black striped Lynx was a credit to her race. Hadians were, on standard, taller than most females of other species. For the feline Skye imagined life was rather tough, as Tilly had one other thing that made her life difficult compared to the other females around her, and that downside was an ample bosom that could turn a mans head a complete one hundred eighty degrees in disbelief, even though it was well known that her kind were simply built that way by nature. The lynx was easy to get to know, primarily because she was always happy to talk to someone. Even if during their first meeting Skye did have a bit of a difficult time pondering the feline's dress sizes...

Aside from that, Gryfith Monroe was the feline's polar opposite. The falcon was only just taller than Skye and carried a light build. He was cocky for a male bird with hot pink feathers but, his skills behind the sticks of an Arwing were enough to entitle that no other male in the class bothered to harass him while in the classroom. Outside of the class however, the boy was a loner. The bastard son of Falco Lombardi, who's on-again off-again relationships with Katt Monroe left the boy with pink feathers, as well as some serious social issues and an ego as big as his father's. Fox had been kind enough to sum things up for Skye, telling her that Falco claimed he loved Katt very much, but at the same time couldn't stand her, for the simple fact that they were so much alike that they constantly butted heads. This of course led Falco to making some strange joke about Miss Monroe and angry sex which Skye was certain she could have done without hearing. Luckily however, the young canine had managed to do as she had promised and turned in the list to Fox McCloud just before the deadline he'd set. Today however, marked the day that Skye was afraid would have never come along. She found the majority of her flight class was led to a building at the far end of the military compound found at the heart of Corneria City. It was as they all stood by that Fox McCloud removed the sunglasses from his face before folding them and dangling them from the collar of his shirt...

"Okay," He called out gathering the attention of his students, "you're all holding onto a small form which was filled out and filed before we came here. I want you all to report to the nice lady at the front desk when she calls your name. I know some of you are pretty excited but, we're gonna do this one at a time, and get this over ASAP," He said walking over to the young pink furred bunny behind the desk at the center of the room, "Ria...they're all yours."

The lapin nodded, "Mavin Price?"

It was as the receptionist began to call names one at a time, that Fox found his way to where Skye was seated. He took a light breath before nodding to himself, "I've been mulling over that list," He chuckled, "those are some pretty interesting candidates. Experts in every field, very best in their given field. I just have one question about this all?" He smiled, "why do you think I came to you with all of this?"

Skye shook her head, "I...don't know..." She replied, "...I'd say it almost looked and sounded like you were putting together some sort of strike force."

As she watched her class mates take to the receptionist one at a time Fox chuckled, "That's a sound theory, but, aren't you overlooking the fact that Mercs are considered outlaws now? Speaking of which, what do you think of that law?"

Skye shook her head, "I think mercenaries like you and your team were necessary...they still are. As much as the military and Enforcers try, they can't stop everything themselves. I always thought that having a hidden variable like Merc teams was a good way to catch an enemy off his guard. I also think there are just some jobs that need a small, elite force instead on an entire army."

Fox chuckled, "I'm actually really happy to hear that," He sighed, "listen I want you to be inside hanger double zero. Eight hundred hours tomorrow morning. Can you do that for me?"

Skye thought for a moment, the hanger on campus marked with two large Os was labeled the only restricted area on Academy grounds, "But...double zero is a restricted area."

Fox laughed patting the canine's shoulder, "Afraid not, I had those signs put up to scare people off. That hanger belongs to me, I'll have the others on that list meet with us then Krystal and I will explain everything alright? As for your flight skills. Keep up whatever it is you're doing, cuz you're doing great."

It was as Fox started off that Skye tugged on his pant leg, "Mister McCloud, where has Marcus been for the last week? He usually meets me at Art's place in the mornings."

Fox lowered his head with a heavy sigh, "So he didn't tell you?" He asked looking over his shoulder, "Skye, Marcus left for Viper training over a week ago."

Skye sighed, "Yeah I guess he didn't."

Fox patted her shoulder before heading for the door again, "They're calling your name kid. We'll talk more about all this later."

Skye sighed as she headed to where the receptionist took her folder, looking through it for a moment, "Summer Skye?" The bunny chuckled, "what a pretty name. Wait Donna told me something about you last year. Your scores are a lot better than the ones we've got on record here," She chuckled again, "even your first scores were better than mine. That's why I'm working here now."

After a bit of work on her computer the bunny reached for a small object and passed it to Skye, who flipped the small case open to see a special type of Identification stating that she was now a registered pilot...

"Okay now I just have to make sure the scanner recognizes it..." Ria said, "...go ahead and just move it by the scanner there."

Skye held the folding sleeve open while moving the I.D card over the small red scanner on the base of the desk in front of her. There was a confirming beep and the receptionist nodded, "That's about it," She said shaking the canine's hand, "congratulations, and good luck out there."

Skye nodded, "Thanks."

For the rest of the day Skye's only thoughts were of the simple fact that Marcus had left without saying anything. Though she never bothered to say it out loud, the little blue fox really was the only friend she could ever recall making, and oddly enough it hurt that he would simply leave without saying a word to her. Most of her day was actually spent in the flight simulator in Artimus's lab, however, she found that her skills didn't really seem to measure up as she'd built them up over the past class term. Even as she lay in her bed that night, her mind simply seemed fixated on the fact that her only real friend, had simply left without the courtesy of telling her. Despite how often she attempted to get her mind sorted back out however, by early morning she had completely given up on trying. By the time seven o'clock rolled around she had been waiting at the hanger for more than an hour, and a short time later before Fox finally approached the building with a couple small cups of coffee. He handed one to her before finding a seat on a small bench placed near the hanger doors...

"Couldn't sleep huh?" He asked sipping his drink.

Skye shook her head...

Fox chuckled, "Sucks doesn't it? Worrying about someone you care about. When you care about someone more than you care about yourself though, it happens."

Skye scoffed, "I am NOT in love with your son Mister McCloud."

"I don't ever recall stating that you were," Fox replied, "look. There are varying forms of love; you may not understand it yourself but, you'll eventually learn to love a lot of different people. That's just what it's like to have people you can honestly call your friends. You don't like your friends...you love them. Just like you would any member of your family, just like you would yourself. I learned a long time ago that love isn't just something that you feel for specific people...it's what you feel for anyone who's life and happiness you hold in higher esteem than your own. I need you to keep that in mind though, because you may find that it's more important than you'd ever believe otherwise."

"Would you mind giving me a little more insight into the reason why we're all meeting here/" Skye asked as she drank from her own cup.

Fox sighed heavily, "Honestly," he said, "what would you do if I were to tell you the world would end tomorrow?"

Skye shrugged her shoulders, "Kiss my firm, round ass goodbye? Hell I don't know."

Fox laughed out loud, "Exactly the same as everyone else. Look there's never a way to tell what's going to happen to us all in the future," He chuckled, "but, sometimes..."

"...We learn that things are not all so easily cut and dried." Krystal's voice caused the two to suddenly look to their left where they found the blue vixen leaning against the wall of the hanger beside them, slightly frightening Skye.

"How did you?" She looked form Krystal to Fox, "how did she?"

Krystal chuckled haplessly as she sipped from a cup of her own with her arms folded under her breasts, "My people once had a proverb about the way we live life as hunters. _Lay your life not in the truth of your sight._ "

Skye laughed, "Is that some ancient Cerinian way of telling me that my eyes can lie to me?"

"Of course it is," Krystal replied as the three took notice to a few more familiar bodies approaching from the distance, "but, are you patient enough to show me what it truly means?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Skye asked.

Krystal chuckled happily, "Exactly."

Skye began to direct another statement to the vixen only to find that she was no longer standing there, this caused the canine to look to Fox, "Yeah she's got a habit of that. That "hunter's instinct" she's got. She really likes you though, I think it's because you remind her so much of your mother. They were...really close in the end. Could've mistaken them for sisters if it wasn't for the whole, blue fur thing...and the fact that they looked nothing alike..." He laughed.

"What was she like?" The canine asked.

Fox shook his head, "Not the kind of person I could have ever actually seen Wolf marrying that's for damned sure. She was strong, outspoken, tirelessly trained, smart, an expert in anything she decided she needed to know. Kala never did anything half-assed; with her it was either succeed or die trying," He said standing up as he finally found that the lot from Skye's list were all now in front of him, "okay. You're all here, get inside and we'll talk this thing out."

Skye was always amazed at how Fox's personality could go from completely social to nothing but business in a matter of seconds. One moment he sounded as though he missed Skye's mother as though he was talking about a dead relative, the next it seemed like the only thing on his mind was the matter at hand. She found the interior of the hanger to be completely dull and lifeless, nothing inside but a few large metal work stations with a tremendous amount of metal debris from random ships and other structures. Aside from that the center of the room was fixed up with a single row of seats and what looked like a small hologram projector. As if everyone was sure what to expect, every member of the small group headed for a seat and sat down giving enough time for Krystal to emerge from an unseen set of stairs in the back of the hanger that seemed to lead down beneath the floor. For what felt like an eternity the two vulpine, whom met at the far end of the room, seemed to go over something with one another in a low enough tone , that none of their guests could hear...though she did make out the rude gesture from the pink feathered avian to her left. Who made a circle with his thumb and forefinger, while repeatedly sliding it over the index finger of his other hand...

It seemed like even more time passed before the two headed down the stairs leaving the five unsuspecting cadets sitting there. The room was filled with the light banter between several of the young recruits; but, Skye's one real question about all of this remained unanswered. Recruits for what? Another short expanse of time passed before Fox and Krystal both emerged from the hidden staircase and made their way to the holo-projector at the center of the room...

"You know you were just as forgetful when you were pregnant with Marcus." Fox chuckled at the vixen as they both went over some papers.

Krystal chuckled to herself, "Well it is difficult enough when you hear the thoughts of others. It is far worse when you're constantly bombarded by the unintelligible thoughts of an underdeveloped child."

"Ahem!" Lamont pretended to cough into his fist, "no offense Mister and Misses McCloud but...why are we here at eight in the morning?"

Fox and Krystal looked to each other before Fox looked to the group lifting his ever present shades up to his forehead, "Let me answer that by asking you something," He replied, "how many of you here, with the exception of Artimus, know anything about something called Wraith?"

When nobody raised their hand Fox nodded, "That's good," He said, "well let me start by saying this. Anyone that isn't interested is free to leave right now..."

Tilly raised her hand, "Um...are we allowed to know what were here for before we make a decision?"

Fox nodded before looking to Krystal whom nodded toward the projector which sprung to life causing a three dimensional image of a famous battlefield from long before even Fox's time to be displayed before them playing out a scene of ancient war. Silent explosions sounding off in all directions, animals being torn to shreds with hails of bullets. Finally the scene rested on a single person, a white furred fox trudging through the crimson battlefield...

"Maryk Cross..." The blue vixen began, "...during the "Vanguard Massacre" he led a fleet of not soldiers, but, of common mercenaries and peasants into the heart of Vanguard, the city that would one day become Corneria City. Unfortunately because of a single traitor in his ranks, the marching band that had intended to strike during the rise of Sol over the eastern cliffs, his plans failed. Maryk had devised this plan because he knew that his attack would have Sol at his men's backs and fighting them would cause them to constantly be forced to look into the light of a new day. Left with no other choice but to flee the battlefield, Maryc Cross was left as the only survivor of his army. Three years later, a mysterious band of assassins stole away into the city of Vanguard. These five highly skilled killers made their way through the city, and eliminated every guard, every sentry, and even the ruler of the city himself in the still of night, without a sound. It was later determined that the leader of the assassins was none other than Maryk Cross."

Fox nodded, "Through historical documentation it was proven that Maryk only took four other assassins with him. They were unseen, unheard, and wiped out every unwanted nuisance in the city in a single night with one very well planned tactical assault," He smiled, "I'd like to say more but, this is strictly black list."

"Shit I'm in." Gryfith chuckled, "sounds pretty damn cool to me."

Tilly raised her hand, "Will we be helping people?"

Fox nodded, "Yeah, wouldn't be much of a point if we weren't."

"Then you can count me in too."

Artimus sighed, "At the chance of sounding over elated," He smiled, "I was in before you started talking."

Skye shrugged her shoulders, "You brought me into this for a reason. So I was probably in before any of these four."

Lamont seemed to look about for a time, the situation was more than he'd expected, "I don't really see what good I can do in this sort of thing..." He sighed, "...but, I'll be of a lot more use here than I am in your basement. I'm in."

Fox sighed, he'd expected at least one of them to walk out, "Alright. What you five are about to hear is strictly classified to this group. I want no one outside of this room to hear a word; not your parents, not the Enforcers, not even the General himself," He said, "but, unknown to many people was the true intent of the "Mercenary Cross Act" that was stated when Corneria City was created. The Act dictated that mercenaries would always have their place in Cornerian society; I'd been suspecting that eventually the Senate would have their way of abolishing that Act from our Constitution. What the senate doesn't know is that, while mercenaries worked for the government and such, they had their own underground. Wraith Cells were created as underground units that would work completely under the radar. They only existed when they needed to, and answered to nobody. Their missions are for the betterment of the people, not for personal gain, and definitely not for the corrupt Senate."

Krystal stepped forward handing each of the cadets a folder, "Inside of these folders are your new Identification Cards. They were created with specific military applications, as well as a bypass encryption developed by Beltino Toad himself that will override any level of security aboard any military installation connected with the Cornerian Navy. Inside you will also find other documentation that will assist you in any given situation needed. After today you will all cease to exist..."

Fox sighed heavily, "However, before we start with giving you any kind of actual missions. We're going to have to find out how well you all work together as a team," He said pressing a button on the holographic imaging system causing it to display a battleship sized vessel, "this ship is known as the "Vinna Coletta" a rough term meaning "Dawn's Rose". Now I'm sure most of you are well aware of the fact that Rittera in the Dan'jas system is the focal point of the Black Market. What most of you aren't privilege to knowing is the fact that the darker side of Rittera is profited primarily through legalized prostitution acts that were included in the Dan'jas legislature some two or so, hundred years ago."

Krystal nodded as she made her way to Fox's side, "Dan'jas was not asked to withdraw the act from their own constitution, so long as the participants of the prostitution is both justified and professional in nature. Meaning the female or male in question, has accepted prostitution as their trade," She sighed, "however, there has been a …... spike in missing persons around Stygian, Lylat, and Krazoa. Primarily desirable females between the ages of sixteen and twenty four. It's been suspected that the Vinna Coletta has ties with the slave trade. However, recent speculation is that the ship is indeed responsible for the missing females around the Trinity Accord."

Sky e shook her head, "So what are we meant to do about it?"

Fox chuckled, "Well, the point to the mission is to board the ship. Find proof that they're harvesting young females to sell into slavery and bring that proof back here. Any photographs taken will be instantly sent here. If you can get out with the girls, then it is suggested that you do so, if not the photos of a missing person will be all the legal proof needed to get investigative rights."

Gryfith scoffed, "How exactly are we gonna board that ship?"

Krystal laughed, "I'm actually glad you asked," She replied, "you see. It's been proven that the Coletta obtains Geo-syncronized orbit with a planet for a short time before moving to the next. Recently it had obtained orbit over Hades at regular intervals and will be there soon enough, though not too soon," She said, "your only real point of entry is going to be this. An insertion team is going to land on the surface of Hades and hijack a drop ship, if any are released. If not this will only prove that our intell is wrong and we can simply call this search off. If you do board the ship Coletta, the insertion team will then seek out the targets which we are almost certain are being held in the cargo bay due to the fact that these people seem to be under the impression that living beings are no more than profitable merchandise."

Tilly nodded, "My grandmother used to tell me about ships that came to Hades every other month. She never told me why they came just that they came. My mother disappeared when I was very young as well, they were certain that she was killed. Do you think this could have something to do with it all?"

Fox nodded, "It's a fair assumption."

"When do we start this off?" Skye asked.

Krystal smiled, "Right now. The ship we have ready for you all is actually right beneath you. So when you are ready follow us."

With that Fox and Krystal made their way back to the stairs that led beneath the floor, allowing the five cadets to file in behind them. At the end of the short staircase, the small group found an empty white walled hallways lit up by small lights overhead. At the end of the hall, Fox and Krystal waited inside the confines of a large elevator. After boarding the elevator Skye took notice that it felt like forever before the elevator finally came to a halt again, only to, this time, move horizontally. Again the elevator seemed to move for what felt like an eternity, it was clear that they were traveling for more than a mile before the lift finally stopped allowing Fox to step in front of the door that had been to the back of them all. As the doors slid open, the five looked out into a massive underground hanger; the dark room was lined with a massive catwalk that rounded the left wall, before leading down to a familiarly designed silver ship...

"Is that?" Skye gasped.

Fox laughed, "I thought you'd recognize the design. This is the Grand Fox. It's a little smaller than the Great Fox II was. It's been fitted with the highest, top of the line equipment and systems possible. We've outfitted the ship's living quarters to suit all of you. The rooms aren't marked but, the scanners are programed to only admit your particular body signature, so you're just gonna have to move from one room to the other 'till one responds to you. Listen up now," He said, "you all need to make your way aboard the ship. All but Skye, I need to have a word with her."

It was as he said this that Fox finally looked out over the ship as Skye stood next to him, "Skye...you mind if I ask what made you put your name on that list?"

Skye shook her head, "Is it wrong to say I don't know?"

Fox shook his head, "We both know that isn't true."

Skye sighed as she turned around to face the other direction, "I...I guess I just wanted to know him better. My father. There was no way of knowing; no offense but, the only knowledge I have of him, is your word...and a photo. Maybe I figured that, through all of this, I might actually learn something about him. Wolf O'Donnell was famous, there has to be someone out there. Family, friends..."

Fox nodded, "Yeah, Wolf wasn't the only O'Donnell out there. Or so he had always said..." He said, "...listen. When this job is done, call my place. Krystal will want to know that you're doing okay, and I'll have something important to tell you."

Skye sighed, "Fox...is..." She paused, "...is it safe to send us to do any kind of job like this? We don't even have that much training. Gyfith has the most combat training here; and honestly I already have a tough time turning my back on him."

Fox sighed heavily, "Skye...I didn't wanna say this but. There was a reason I gave you the job of putting that list together..." He said, "...I had hoped that I could one day give that job to my son; he'd put together a team like this one. As much as I hoped he'd know the kind of pride that comes with being the captain of his own ship, and the leader of a team..." He shook his head, "...Marcus was just not that person, but, I knew you were from the first time I saw you in the Academy. Of course Krystal and I'd been watching you your whole life, but, it wasn't until the Academy that I saw it. Everything in you is the same as what made your father a great leader...that was when I knew that I needed you to lead this team."

"Why?" Skye asked, "why did it have to be me?"

Fox shook his head as he turned to look at her, "Because of all the people in that ship right now, not one of them has that one integral thing that makes a great leader wonderful, that will make anyone follow you to the ends of the universe and back again..." He pointed out.

Skye chuckled, "What could possibly be that important?"

The old fox tapped her forehead, "You don't think," He said lightly using the same finger to tap her sternum, "you feel. Every thought in that pretty little head of yours, is seconded only to the feeling you have for the idea. Your father was the same way; nothing was worth his time unless he absolutely believed in it, but, when he did bother to call something important..." He smiled, "...he could almost make you feel and see what he felt or saw in that idea. He could convince you that the very thought itself...was perfect."

"You've got the wrong idea Mister..."

Fox quickly placed a finger over the vixen's lips while shaking his head, "You don't need formalities anymore. You're a captain..." He said passing her a small black book with a Star Fox emblem stamped into it's cover, "...you answer to no one. Understand?" He asked causing the vixen to nod softly, "this was my own personal log book. It also has some helpful information in there, on top of that there's a page full of the codes you'll need for the ship."

Skye looked about for a moment, her sudden hung causing Fox to reel back, "Whoa!" He called out as he caught his balance.

"When you see Marcus again," She said still hugging him tightly, "tell him...five years isn't that long."

Fox thought for a moment, "Huh?" He shrugged his shoulders, "okay, I guess that's sort of inside. Listen, you tell Lamont that if has to fight, to do it. There's no point in being timid about those arms if they can save his life or someone elses..." He said as they broke their embrace, "...and you were right, I wouldn't turn my back on Gryfith if I were you. He may be pink in color, but, he's just as bad as his birdbrained father."

After their short talk, Fox led the canine down to the ship where they finally boarded into a massive docking bay lined up with what Skye was certain were the most recent model Arwings available. As she looked around however, she managed to find the sight of a pink avian laying on the hard metal floor with a rather angry looking Tilly standing over him with her arms tightly folded over her massive chest...

Fox sighed as he patted Skye's shoulder, "Well diciplinary action is out of the question here, he wouldn't remember it when he woke up anyhow."

Skye patted the large feline's arm as they walked by, "Tilly...next time. Please hit him harder. I don't want him trying that with me or I might break his arms..."

The lynx chuckled, "I didn't hit him that hard," She said tapping the downed bird with her foot, "wow he...really can't take much of a hit can he? I only slapped him."

Skye laughed out loud as she patted Fox on the shoulder, "You know what? So long as she's around this might not be so bad."

Fox could only shake his head and chuckle to himself nervously; it was almost a spitting image of the day his team had left to avenge his father's death. Falco always did know how to push all the wrong buttons at the wrong times, bringing up his mother and father simply had pushed Fox too far that day. Regardless however, of the situation, it gave him a bit more hope as the insulted lynx helped pull Gryph to his feet where he shook the cobwebs from his head...

"Wh-wha-what'd I miss? Wha-happen?"

Skye giggled a bit at Tilly, "Not sure, Fox was briefing us and you said something about your head and went down. You're lucky Tilly caught you or you might have hurt yourself on this hard floor."

Gryph shook his head again, "Really? Cuz it kinda feels like someone..." He seemed to pause for a moment, "...hit me with a fucking hammer."

As the two helped Gryph board the waiting ship, Fox laughed a bit more to himself. If only they'd all known how serious their situation was, he wondered if they'd act any different, or even if they'd have bothered boarding the ship at all...


	8. Vinna Colletta Part1

**Chapter 7**

Though she was clearly not ready to handle something of the sort in her own mind; Skye could only see confidence and strength when she looked at Fox. Oddly, before leaving the ship so that its initial lift off could take place, Krystal stepped up behind the young canine, before she felt something fall over her forehead. Surprised at first, Skye reached for whatever had come to rest on her head, only to find that the golden diadem the blue vixen always wore was now resting a lovely red jewel at the center of her forehead...

"This is a very special object where I am from Skye," She smiled, "the jewel will protect your mind from any invading thoughts or powers. Keep it close, and it will keep your mind clear. Understand?"

Somehow managing to keep her composure Skye simply looked back over her shoulder in time to have Krystal gently hug her about the shoulders, "Be careful Skye, I look forward to hearing all about this when you return."

After a short time, the canine looked out to see that Fox and Krystal had made it clear of the launch area, and with a light nod Skye sat back in her seat. Though she was uncertain how the Great Fox looked inside, the Grand Fox was lavishly designed with comfort and utility in mind. The entire front of the bridge was nothing but one large viewing screen, which acted as both a main window and a holo-screen when necessary. Two semi-circular panels of control terminals stretched from the window to either side of the half dome shaped room. The command seat placed at each terminal designed to not only swivel on command but, to slide along the floor to keep a person completely able to use the entire console easily. On the arm rests of her own seat rested two small orbs, it was a strange steering mechanism but, it was one that she had recently learned to use in her flight classes and now she was aware of why...

Several button presses and Skye could feel the entire ship hum to life; it was nothing like the roaring burst of power that came from older ships. Instead all she felt of the engines was a pleasant vibration work up from the floor into her feet and through her body before all went quiet again. The ship was more than advanced, it was at the very peak of modern technology, much of which she'd have to talk Artimus into showing her. To her surprise, as the newly titled Captain readied the ship, a streak of light caused her to look beyond the window before her. It seemed as if the entire hanger itself was splitting apart, and soon the sky was open to her. The thrust from the ship's engine caused Skye to be forced back into her seat. She's never felt the kind of energy being displaced but, the exhilaration caused her to cry out loud as the ship shot into the stratosphere in mere seconds...

"THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" In the moment, it took her to yell out Skye found that the ship came to a rest high over her home, "strange, why didn't the reflux kick on?"

Suddenly a familiar toad's voice echoed through the ship via the PA system, "Sorry, my bad," Art chuckled, "I was inspecting the engines and may have accidentally shut down a few systems. They're online now though. Is everyone okay?"

"I'm good." Gryfith called.

"Me too." Tilly's voice followed.

There was a short pause, "My ass hurts but, I think I'm okay too."

Skye took a moment to look things over before chuckling nervously, "Um...Art. Can I see you on the bridge? I've got a little problem here."

In what seemed like only a few minutes the short thick toad was standing nearby, "What can I do for ya Captain?"

Skye giggled a bit inwardly at the title, "Okay no more of that," She said, "doesn't sound right. Just Skye..." She said looking away, "...and I sort of don't remember how to initialize FLT travel."

"Complicated process," Art nodded as he took a seat at the left side terminal of the room, "first of all this is that terminal. Your main job is to give out the orders and fly the ship. This is my terminal, I'm sure that if I'm busy at the time you call Gryfith can handle the task."

"Oh..." Skye chuckled wiping her forehead, "...good to know. If that's the case though, set a course for Hades in the Stygian system and let's get this party started. As for me, after a take-off like that I think I need as shower. And not for the reason you may think."

Artimus sat upright for a moment, "Well that's a bizarre notion."

Skye slowly made her way down the halls which were like her dorm back at the Academy, bland. A dull gray impact resistant material gave the walls a peculiar yet, professional looking finish, unlike some of the older ships of the Grand Fox's size, where the walls were mostly composed of thick tubing meant for the wires and lines through which most of the ship's systems were ran smoothly. Along the corner of an intersection in the halls she managed to read a small sign pointing to the right which read "Captain's Quarters" it was a short distance from the bridge itself. However, as she found the door to her quarters she found it peculiar that it was not only electrical, it seemed to have no I.D scanner whatsoever, just a short, half-cirlce of red in front of it. It wasn't tech she was used to but at the same time it wasn't something that took a rocket scientist to figure out.

Stepping onto the red panel caused it to suddenly light up which allowed the door to slid into the walls with an almost nonexistent sound of the door's hydraulic system activating. Skye's jaw instantly fell to her knees; the interior was lavishly decorated like an apartment would have been. A queen-sized canopy bed rested against the far wall with thick red fabric hanging from it's posts, all the privacy in sleep anyone could ever want, one tug of a cord and the small curtains would close the bed off even to the rest of the room. Several small sections in the far wall across from the bed, where her personal bathroom rested, were clearly to store her clothing. Of course, any normal dresser or wardrobe would have been pointless, as they'd leave clothing and such scattered all about the place in the right conditions. Her things had already been moved to the room, she wasn't sure how but, it was nice to know that someone decided to make things a little simpler. Casting off a layer of clothing at a time she took her time as she finally managed to inspect her private bathroom. Like the rest of her room it was rather nice, large, and perfectly suited for her. The shower, closed in completely around her and hand several places inside where one could sit; she was pleasantly surprised to see that the entire ceiling of the shower was indeed the shower nozzle, as water began to rain down over her producing a wonderful steam as the waters reached a perfect temperature...

"Oh god," She sighed as she sat back, "I could sit like this for days. Art how long is this gonna take?"

It took a moment before the PA system responded, "About twelve hours, Hades is fairly far from here."

"Well then put us on autopilot," She replied, "I'm gonna try to take a nap," She yawned, "I got shit for sleep last night."

"No problem," The toad's voice replied, "I'll wake you up when we get there."

Wearing nothing more than a clean set of undergarments after a long and much needed shower. Skye stretched her back before throwing herself to her new bed. She couldn't believe how soft the thing was, most mattresses were too stiff for her, some were too soft but, most of the time, they hindered her sleeping somehow. However, this mattress seemed to adjust itself to suit her body, it dispersed her body heat, there was almost no need for the wonderfully smooth, silk sheets that she pulled over herself. Within minutes of laying down, the young canine was sleeping soundly. It was a deep, dreamless sleep, one that she'd needed sorely for the last few days and finally had...

A loud blast from the PA system suddenly pulled Skye from her heavy sleep; she woke fully refreshed. It was a sleep unlike any she recalled ever having. If she'd have been in a coma chances are she would have welcomed the chance to stay in it, however, a familiar voice echoed through the PA system...

"Good morning late sleepers," Gryfith's voice echoed into her room, "because I was the only one awake so early. We are currently serving what appears to be some sort of mush that was once pancake batter, with a side of what I was hoping would be scrambled eggs but, I'm not that sure what to call it now, and is on the side with a lovely crisp of what would have been bacon but, now resembles a burnt piece of black Cedar. However, the coffee is … not bad Bon Apatite."

There was only a short pause before Art's voice cut in, "I really would suggest that this food not be taken internally. Gryph, what the hell is this?"

Gryfith's voice came back with a chuckle, "Not sure … I think it used to be oatmeal but, I wouldn't take bets on it."

"Dear god," Art shouted, "can anyone on this ship cook?"

Skye sighed with a laugh, "Why not leave this to the two females on board. Tilly, are you up?"

"I am now..." Tilly's voice called back over the PA.

Skye sighed again as she began to get dressed, "Good meet me in the galley before bird boy decides to kill us all with his fine culinary skills."

"HEY!" Gryph shouted, "I can cook …" He paused for a moment before clearing a spoon of its food, " … ugh. Okay maybe I can't."

"You girls might wanna hurry," Art pointed out, "we'll be there pretty soon."

It took Skye little time to get dressed; a dark orange tank top with a pair of black pants which matched her boots well enough. Of course, like always she kept Wolf's knife strapped to her thigh where she dictated it belonged, even though she knew almost nothing about properly handling a blade in combat. On her trip toward the galley, which was located one deck down, she found herself meeting with Tilly. The Lynx was dressed in what would have been considered a standard tee shirt, if not for the large missing section displaying a good deal of cleavage. Skye often wondered who it was the Lynx was attempting to impress, but, it was clear enough by her upbeat attitude that she intended to impress absolutely nobody, she was simply a very happy person. In fact, from the very first day she'd met Tilly, the Hadian had always had a smile on her face, accept for the few times she'd seen the cat angry, which usually resulted in someone suffering the same treatment that Gryfith had in the docking bay...

"So, stupid question but..." Skye chuckled, "...if you're a lynx what's with the long fluffy tail?"

Tilly chuckled pushing her gently, unfortunately gently to a Hadian meant into a wall by standard definition, "Oh I am sorry..." The cat sighed helping Skye to her feet, "...I have a difficult time with my own strength; but, in lieu of your question, it is because my father is a leopard, or at least that is what mother always told me. When your entire race is composed of non-monogamous females it tends to lead to a lot of bastards like me. Most Hadians have never seen their fathers."

Skye grimaced, "That's sorta rough, isn't it?"

Tilly shook her head, "No, mother did not love father. Hadians very rarely mate with the same male twice. To most of us mating is just a means of reproduction," She said before turning her head slightly to the much shorter canine, "or for it's …... recreational values."

"Your entire race has a serious libido problem, don't they?" Skye said with a serious look.

Tilly looked back to her quite seriously herself, "Yep."

Their serious expression vanished as the two of them burst into laughter, Skye patted the feline's back while catching her breath, "Have I ever mentioned how much I like you Tilly?"

"No," Tilly replied, "this is the most we have ever spoken to one another."

Skye sighed wiping a tear from her eye, "Well then we'll have to remember to talk like this a lot more often. Okay?"

The large Lynx nodded happily, "I will admit. When we first met, I had pictured you as one of those females that believes itself to be a male."

"Please tell me you don't mean a dyke." Skye replied.

Tilly nodded pointing to Skye, "Yes that's the word in the Academy," She replied, "but, you are simply a very assertive female. You are like Mrs. McCloud. Smart and pretty, but very strong and demanding. I like that in you Skye. You are not like most other females...you are very fun."

Skye chuckled inwardly, "Well, thanks ..." She replied gently elbowing the cat's thigh, "... and for your sake I'm gonna let that dyke comment slide."

It wasn't until now that Skye realized they'd both come to a stop, and looked to several wide-eyed males seated at three individual tables...

"Who's a what now?" Gryfith asked in a bit of a stupor.

Skye simply smiled, "You're a dick. Any other questions?"

Art and Lamont looked to one another, "Can either of you cook. Cuz this looks like it was found in a dump."

Skye recoiled pulling away from the plate the cheetah print fox held out, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Lamont shook his head before cocking his head at the plate, "Not sure. Looks like a log of crap, two ruptured eyeballs, and ..." He paused, "... I dunno, a vomit patty?"

Skye and Tilly both made their way to the kitchen area, which the captain found to be much larger than she'd expected. The whole room even; the massive windows that covered the outside wall were no doubt made of the same blast proof material as the ones on the bridge. Several small round tables rested in set locations, mostly with booths around them, showed that the room was fit to seat eleven, if not a few more. It took little time for the two females to have a fit meal sitting in front of all of them. The short meal however was of course short lived as Skye waved a hand to the other causing them all to meet at the table where she sat...

"Now that nobody's hungry," She said, "I was going over a bit more intell last night. These slave guys set down in the same city on Hades every other month. Luckily the fact that we know why they keep going there is on our side."

Gryfith shrugged his shoulders, "Why do they keep showing up there then?"

Skye shook her head, "Are you that dense?" She said holding a hand out toward Tilly, "look at her. They all look like this. Given there are some differences Tilly is about what your average Hadian looks like. On a slightly different note, they also have this little … nymphomania problem in their race."

Tilly sighed with a nod, "Yes, it is a sort of defensive mechanism in my people. There are no males ever born on Hades to my kind. Other Hadian males are used for breeding from other cities."

Artimus chuckled, "Their actual promiscuity is a cause of an elation to a particular lobe of the brain causing their sex drive to be radically more active than any other species. They're a marvel in the scientific world too. You see they are the only known race of strictly female people within the Accord or even on record for that matter. They are naturally strong, often can be extremely intelligent, and most seem to show the same pleasantly upbeat sense as Tilly here. In total, it would not be difficult to reprogram a Hadian into a slave at all if it were for the right things."

Gryfith sighed, "So the brothels then?"

"What are you talking about?" Skye asked.

"Oh I guess it's time for the captain to not know something huh?" Gryfith chuckled causing a few of the others to chuckle lightly, "see … that S.O.B mom makes me call dad, once told me about this place on Rittera. They call the entire town "The Brothels" see back during the Lylat Wars, turned out there was a civil war in Dan'jas. Nobody knows who started it or why it was being fought but, the result was some sort of legalized prostitution bull shit allowing the brothels to legally operate so long as it wasn't against anyone's free will."

"If it's not against the person's will?" Skye asked scratching her chin, "you may be thinking these abductions have something to do with some sort of mind control ring?"

Gryfith shrugged his shoulders, "Just figured that this all seemed a little too convenient for Rittera. More than eighty percent of Dan'jas's gross economy is a result of the brothels itself. That whole area is a fucking gold mine. It's like a casino with less gambling and more getting laid."

Tilly sighed, "I am worried that these horrible people may be near my home town."

"Why's that?" Lamont asked.

"My sisters Milly and Lilly are both there. So is my mother..." Tilly replied.

Skye suddenly sighed as she looked to the window, "We'll be there soon so I'll make the rest of this quick. Tilly and I are going to the surface with Lamont, we're going to hi-jack the drop ship that's there to pick up any females. Gryf, you're gonna keep to the air we need eyes in the sky just in case something goes wrong or in the case that we might need you."

Gryfith nodded, "Sounds fair enough, but, how you three getting in there?"

Skye smiled, "We've got two females that could come off as innocent," She said resting her arm on Tilly's shoulder, "say maybe we're lost in the jungles or something around where the ship goes down."

"Well there is a slight problem," Art pointed out, "Hadian culture omits the use of a covered torso. A female's breasts are a symbol of her place in society, hence they are most often posted on display to her fellow Hadians."

Tilly nodded, "It has always been believed that larger breasts attract more males. A Hadian's ability to attract a mate is considered very important to keeping Hades populated."

Skye sighed, "If you, for some reason, believe that I've got a problem with not wearing a shirt, you've got another thing coming. I'd go without one right now if the three of you weren't here." He said looking to the three males.

Gryfith chuckled, "Hey, don't let us ruin your day."

"You've got a better chance of seeing the underside of my shoe." Skye replied, "for now we need to just get down there and get this done. I'm not sure what Mister McCloud has in mind for this team but, I am sort of anxious to find out."

"Same here," Art replied before everyone took notice of a slight jarring of the ship, "Well that's our cue to get started. We're here."

Skye nodded, "I have some ideas that I need to go over with Tilly, you all get ready yourselves. I don't wanna know what it's like to be stuck on Rittera like that. Come on Tilly."

The two females of the group stood up and slowly made their way out of the room headed for the docking bay. Little was it known to the others that their plans were already well in motion. It was clear to Skye that she was not the most attractive thing on two legs, but, at the very same time she did fit the usual profile of the abductions that were going around. To most girls her age such a thing would have been a definite no fly zone. Not only was there a danger for her life, but, there was a chance of becoming nothing more than another sex crazed harlot working in some lowlife brothel on Rittera. However, this was something that she simply couldn't afford to give in on. Fox McCloud had treated her like family from the moment she'd met him, he gave her a life, and even gave her a view into the identity that she had never even known was there. The greatest fear in her mind and heart, was not being able to complete what seemed like so simple a task for him in return...

The flight to the surface of Hades was something for Skye that seemed to come from her own dreams. Far in the distance she could see Gryphith in a nearly identical Arwing to the two seaters that her and Tilly piloted. Even as the flames of re-entry rushed over the nose of the small ship, she still had difficulty believing that it was all happening. As the ship broke past the atmosphere and tore into the clouds that Skye finally found that she could see the surface of the world. The tropical forests of Hades stretched as far as the eye could see and far in the distance, she could make out a small break in the trees that seemed to slowly grow much more massive upon their descent. The city needed to be left far from their landing zone, as it would have been rather terrible indeed were her and Tilly to be discovered by the crewmen of the Vinna Colletta anywhere near an Arwing. Luckily Tilly could point out a small area where they could touch down. It was a small glade, a clearing created by a hollow patch where the trees had either died or had never grown. The two of course cast off the necessary clothing after landing before Skye reached for her communicator...

"How's everything looking up there Gryf?" She asked.

There was a short pause, "Not great. This overcast is making it hard to see what's going on. Maybe they won't show up, though right?"

The communicator suddenly shifted to Art's voice, "Don't count on it. Routines in criminal behavior are rarely broken."

"Lamont how are things looking on your end?" Skye asked.

"Well," Lamont's voice responded, "at the moment I've got a signal from some sort of ship but, it doesn't make any sense. If I'm reading this right, the Colletta is here but, not here."

Skye took a moment to examine her surroundings before she simply closed off the link and headed into the thick woods with Tilly. Luckily enough for the two of them, Hades, despite its name was not known for any large predators living in the forests; instead it was more the environmental dangers of Hades that plagued the planet's surface. Sulfer mines and noxious gasses, quicksand, sinkholes, at most times it was suggested that visitors never leave the cities in fear of having a missing person's report filed with the Accord, which had happened far too often. Tilly however seemed to recognize the area and kept at a steady pace through the forestry, keeping a hand hold on Skye to make certain the young canine did not fall behind. It became almost instantly clear to Skye that the large feline sensed something was amiss; her ears constantly twitched in all directions, her breathing was erratic, and worst of all she was sweating profusely. The cat's panic was clearly made real however, as Skye suddenly felt her muscles all tense up at once. Her voice failed as the unbearable spasm that shot through her body cause her to fall from Tilly's grip.

Laying there in the leaves and dirt Skye could only look on as her vision slowly faded; the spasm in her muscles had given away to a severe burning all over her body. She couldn't move, and worse yet as she looked to Tilly, whom turned back once she'd noticed that her hand was no longer connected to Skye's that a small blue light contacted her right shoulder, causing the large feline to whip her arm about. How she'd seen the stranger standing there was beyond Skye's understand but, his body left the ground before meeting with a large tree before two more of the blue lights hit the cat dragging her quivering form to the ground. It was yet a bit more time before Skye could make out several pairs of feet nearby...

"Wow this one looks like she might be a little young." A muffled nearly inaudible voice said.

The chuckles from the others seemed as though they were all in slow motion, "What's the difference still has bigger tits than your female? Besides we're not the judges here...he is."

There was a brief pause, "Fair enough. C'mon guys..." One of them said, "you take that little one. You two help me move this damned Hadian. God damn this cat's fucking heavy..."

As she looked about finding that she could see the blurred image of one of her captors, Skye groaned a bit only to cause them to stop, "Whoa," The strange male said laying her on her back, "this one's still half awake."

"Not for long."

The last heard phrase was followed by another mind numbing shock which caused the canine to finally black completely out. The strange images that swam through her mind as she rested that unwanted, unexpected sleep were incomprehensible. Strange symbols that seemed to resemble ancient writing in the shape of a massive spiral, broken at four major points; a peculiar figure stood at the epicenter of the strange symbol spouting something that she could not hear while holding his arms out as if waiting for the sky to swallow him up. Amongst the other images that flashed through her head, a large gray wolf broke through brush and small trees while cradling something his his rather large arms before he finally stopped for a moment to look the child in the eyes...

"Everything's gonna be okay Skye..."

"DAD!"

Skye shot upright only to reach to her left side which had been burned by some sort of stun gun. As the light once again found its way to her luminous green eyes, the young canine managed to pull herself upright. The strange room was only large enough for one person to take five or so steps in any direction; each wall was padded with the same thick, impact resistant paneling as most larger ships housed to better simulate actual walls. The strange bed she rested on was bizarrely comfortable even though it was no more than a large folding panel hanging from the wall. A small toilet rested in the far corner, completely in the open for all to see, and worse yet as she looked to herself, she found she wore nothing at all, spare a strange collar with a little black box attached...

"This isn't how I saw this plan panning out," She said to herself realizing that the slight hum she heard was not only the result of the plasma barrier which acted to keep her inside the tiny room, but also from the small box on her neck, "Tilly!? You there?!" She called.

"Skye?" The feline's voice traveled as if from a short distance down a small hallway, "you are finally awake. They had to shock you several times, when they brought you aboard you started kicking and clawing at them like a wild animal."

Skye shook her head, "I don't remember anything after that second tazer hit me. Are we on the Vinna Colletta?"

"I believe so..." Tilly responded, "...we are also definitely not alone."

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" A very male voice shot from the opposite direction down the hall, "I hope you witless mother fuckers know who you're fucking with!"

Skye shook her head, "Hey! Why not just shut the fuck up!? I'm trying to think over here!"

It was only a matter of minutes before the bitter silence was again broken by the sight of a strange looking fellow stepped in front of her cell before he paused and began looking about. His white furred fist clenched a black collar. The pale white fur about his thick body was offset by a strange pattern of black crescent markings along his arms and shoulders. His long silver hair reached down just beyond his broad shoulders and unlike any wolf she'd seen before as he turned to face her, his features were clearly more toward that of a fox. As his intense hazel eyes locked onto her the young female adverted her eyes away from his nude body...

"You're the one with the mouth?" He asked taking a step toward her cell.

Realizing the voice was the same as the person who'd been yelling Skye looked at him in shocked awe, "These are plasma screens how the hell did you get out of your cell?"

The strange wolf stepped forward before jamming his arm into the stream of blue light. His face contorted into a grimace of pain as the electricity surged through his body before finally a spark shot from the edges of the doorway. Skye simply stared at him, "If you fight half as well as you complain, I think I'd like you to have you along..." He said before turning away and looking further down the hall, "...you with her Hadian?"

"Yes," Skye replied as she stepped out of the cell, "she is with me. Her name is Tilly, I'm Skye."

Repeating his earlier performance which released the large cat the wolf turned his neck from side to side for a moment, "Dax."

Skye laughed, "Dax? That it?"

The wolf cut a near evil look to her, "Got a problem with that?"

"No no..." She replied, "...I've just never heard such a short name."

The strange wolf seemed to scope out the area, "Where I'm from all names are short. Either of you see where they took our things?"

"I saw them take all our things through that door," Tilly replied looking to a large electric door across the room, "after that I have no idea."

Dax sighed, "Fair enough. You two stay here I'll be right back."

It was after he was well out of sight that Skye looked to Tilly, "Can we really trust this guy?"

Tilly sighed, "He is a Draxxian. They are brutish but, trustworthy enough."

"Doesn't seem much like a brute to me." Skye said.

"Didn't you notice, Draxxian's do not feel pain," Tilly replied, "that is how he shorted out the barriers without too much harm to himself. Popular belief is that they cannot feel anything."

"That does explain a lot," Skye turned when she noticed something was still off, "where the hell did he say he was going again?"

As if on cue the wolf emerged from the door at the far end of the hall wearing what appeared to be some form of guard's body armor. As he stepped out in front of the two of them he tossed something to them, "You could pass off easily enough," He said to Skye, "just make sure that armor keeps those covered..." He said gesturing to her breasts, "...you on the other hand. Hadians are a bit more difficult to disguise...so we're not going to."

Tilly sighed as the strange male handed her a pair of shackles, "I see...so I'm to be the slave then?"

Dax shrugged his shoulders, "You could always stay here. I'm sure these guys will all show you a wonderful time."

Tilly shook her head as she clasped the shackles about her wrists, "I will take my chances."

Skye was amazed at how easily she managed to disguise herself as a male, surprised...and a bit disgusted. No male aboard the ship even so much as gave her a second glance, however, they all did seem to pay quite a bit of attention to the massive Lynx they traveled with. Of course, she understood their staring, where she a male she was certain she'd have the same reaction to such a female body, but, in her cause only one real male ever looked at her like a female, and that was Marcus. How he'd managed to look beyond her rather male attitude was beyond her understanding but, at the same time her thoughts of Marcus made her smile behind the black visor of the helmet she wore. She wondered how he was doing now, even what he was doing.

Finding some way of distracting her own thoughts to the matter at hand, Skye took notice that the ship's size was clearly what kept it from every docking with any planet other than the one of it's origin. At one point the three of them passed a deck map that was still laying on a screen someone had recently activated. The ship looked as though it was twice the length of a standard Dreadnought and nearly housed twice the number of decks. It wasn't clear to Skye where exactly they were but, if anything was proven it was that they were somewhere on the third deck. It wasn't until they passed a small group of individuals that Skye lifted a small object up to her face as they continued to walk...

"Did you really just pick that guy's pockets?" Dax asked.

Skye shrugged her shoulders as she punched a set of keys into the small communicator, "Maybe," She replied, "you won't have so many complaints once I get the rest of my team in here."

After a few moments, the canine held the communicator up to her ear, "Gryfith? Gryf? Shit," She sighed throwing the device to the ground, "I think they have some sort of scrambler in effect. Must be a safety measure in case someone breaks out and tries to call for help."

Tilly nodded, "That would make sense," She said lowering her head and looking to the floor in silence as several others passed them by, "but, we can still escape with proof of the captives."

Skye nodded with an unseen smile beneath her helmet, "You're right. Let's get those photos then we can get the hell outta here this place gives me the creeps. What about you Dax? You know where these guys are keeping the captives?"

The wolf nodded gingerly, "Yeah, we were just in holding cells. After so long in there they would have separated us and moved us to the other cells near the docking bay. Follow me."

Shrugging of her strange feeling Skye followed Dax while pressing Tilly on like a prisoner. Along the way she could see nothing unusual about the entire area, though some things did bother her. Everything was just so simple; there was no such thing as a simple Spec Ops mission. Following Dax the canine slowly stepped up beside Tilly before tapping her with her elbow. She kept her eyes on the wolf ahead of them before looking to her large friend and lightly tilting her head to direct them down the nearest hall...

"What are we doing what about Dax?" Tilly asked as they began to run.

Skye shook her head, "Screw him that fucker was setting us up."

"How could you tell?" Tilly added.

"Just trust me," Skye replied, "something was off about that guy. He's way too comfortable with this place, on top of that...what fucking moron puts a holding area next to a docking bay? None of it makes any sense. If I read that display correctly there's an unmarked section of the ship down this hall. I think that's where we really wanna go."

There were no soldiers between them and the area that Skye pointed out; even the slightly denser feline that ran alongside her could see that something was very wrong with that was happening. They picked up speed until the young canine finally stopped near a large metal door that she seemed to be certain was the room where the captives were being held. However, a rush into the large room showed that Skye was only half right, the room was full of holding cells of some kind but she was uncertain to what they held as the lights in this room was completely dark. It wasn't until Skye realized she'd made a major mistake. As the lights to the room blinded them both for a minor moment Skye blinked to regain her sight only to see that the room was clearly a set up. All about the room were armed soldiers of some kind standing by; across the room from her stood a single pair of animals however, each dressed quite uniquely.

Clearly male and female, the male of the two wore a strange sort of black suit outfitted with small black plates of body armor. A flowing red cape draped over his shoulders hid his large arms from view while his face was covered by a peculiar looking black visor helmet that came to a slight point...

"Hello ladies..." He said with a slight nod of his head.

Skye couldn't believe her eyes, "Siath? That's not possible."

Siath Black was often considered a petty fiend, his strange habit of attempting to look like some sort of superhero set him apart from other villains. However, a short bout as a thief managed to land him and all his cronies in prison, and he himself dead by none other than the retiring hand of Fox McCloud...

"Yes," Siath replied, "McCloud's little assault did manage to convince many that I was dead but...what better cover is there? If I am dead, I cannot be held accountable for the crimes."

With a subtle glance to his side the red dressed female smiled, nothing but the white of her muzzle and the black of her nose showed beneath the helmet that covered her head and eyes. The strange female carried a rather attractive body, though it was clearly and equally muscular. A short tuft of hair dangled to her shoulders from beneath the helmet as well but, it was the plate that ran over her knuckles that caught Skye's attention more than anything else. This female was a fighter, and most likely a good one...

"Sapphire..." Siath chuckled, "...don't kill them love. Just show them how difficult escape really is."

The female smiled brightly, "Of course love. The tall one is worth her weight in gold. The short one however, perhaps we can keep her for ourselves."

Siath patted the disguised female's back, "Anything for you gorgeous."

With a devious smile Sapphire shot forward; the speed had caught Skye so far off her guard that she did not even manage to catch a glimpse of the attack that caused her to double over in pain. Skye attempted to mount a counter-offensive but, in the instant that it took her to throw a single punch she could feel a flurry of pulverizing strikes pound a rhythm along her side and back before the strange looking female finally swung a kick that went wide over the canine's head as she ducked the strike. In an odd response to the knee that drove into Sapphire's gut, the female reached out managing to grip the feisty canine by the breasts before pulling her in close. The painfully powerful grip the armored female used as she squeezed the canine's sensitive mounds caused Skye to cry out as she fell to her knees. Skye locked a tight grip on Sapphire's wrists, however, there was nothing that she could do she'd never imagined that her own female body could work against her the way it was at the moment...

"They're not just there for fun dear," Sapphire smiled, "they can cause a lot of pain if you use them correctly."

Grimacing in both pain and frustration, Skye suddenly lurched out, her fist connecting soundly with her opponent's own breast. The instant strike caused Sapphire to reel back, it was clear that the punch had hurt a lot more than she'd expected it to. Slightly stunned, Siath's little female could do little as Skye's first kick landed against her right knee. The impact of which caused her to fall from her feet to one side before Skye dropped to her back placing both feet squarely into Sapphire's chest. Sliding onto her back at Siath's feet she smiled up at him...

"She is a very fast learner."

Siath chuckled with a light nod, "I can see," He replied, "however, it's time to stop playing," He said looking to a time piece on his wrist, "we are nearly late for the new admissions."

Kicking off her back and shoulders, Sapphire swung herself back onto her feet and just as if the fight had never managed to be any more than a game, she shot back across the short expanse. This time, however, she was met with a stiff kick from Skye which was met with an awkward feeling punch that caused the leg to instantly go numb. A swift punch from Skye was met with the exact same response causing the arm to fall lifeless to her side. Several more strikes of the same kind rapped across her chest and down her other arm finally causing the canine to fall to her back, unable to move or speak. Despite all of this however, she found that her one still moveable leg was useful to continually kick at the incredible fighter. It only took Sapphire to remove her helmet for Skye's leg to stop moving...

"Hello luv," Krystal chuckled, "you did far better than I had given you credit. Those kicks are going to bruise."

"Wh-what..." Skye struggled with every syllable, "...what...the...fuck?"

Krystal looked to where Fox stood wearing Siath's armor, "She can still talk..." He nodded, "...when you hit me with the Kiss I was down for hours," He sighed, "Dax...well played. What about the others?"

Dax sighed as he stepped out beside Fox, "We sort of scared the shit out of Tasser...he did some damage before we had to tranq him. He's in the Chamber 16 right now. Gryfith on the other hand is dead in the water. He did some pretty good damage for someone who's weapon systems were completely offline. Our only real problem was managing to break into that room that Art locked himself up in. He was heavily armed but, in the end I think he recognized me and figured it all out he's a little too smart for his own good. What about her?"

Fox and Dax both looked to Skye, "Don't worry about it. Skye is...well special. She'll recover. The Kiss can have a pretty nasty effect, but, she's already retaining some motor functions," Fox replied moving to Skye's side, "listen. I know you can hear me; don't worry about the paralysis, it'll wear off and then Krystal and I will explain everything. You did good. Better than I had hoped," He said looking at Tilly, "Tilly, do us all a favor and carry her out to the room Krystal has set aside for you. You'll find your clothes there. Krystal will show you the way."

Tilly picked up the still confused and paralyzed canine before following Krystal out of the room, "You're really going to leave all of this to her?" Dax asked with a sigh as he stepped up to Fox's side.

Fox shook his head, "No. Her father did. I'm just the middle man, come on kid you need to get back into uniform. This is gonna take some time to explain once she's a little more aware of what's going on."

Not fully aware of how well she'd take the news, Fox was certain that it was time for Skye to learn the truth about everything. Everything that had been set into motion so long ago was finally going to prove that it was all worth the effort. His chief concern was that there was simply so little time left. So, little time, and yet there was so much they all had to learn...


	9. Vinna Colletta Part2

_**A/N:**_ _Might not have another for a short while working on a few things but, I also have class this week. also ^^ because people have often voiced opinions I'd like to write a few suggestions into this fic. So any suggestions will be taken into consideration toward the final product._

 **Chpater 8**

Vinna Colletta pt 2

Skye was still not certain what was going on when she woke up. Whatever Krystal had done to her it had shut down most of her motor functions. The fact that the entire mission had been nothing but a set up irritated her to no end on top of the fact that she'd so easily been beaten by Krystal. She did have to admit that the entire situation had been convincing but, in the case of everything else that had happened, it all had seemed a bit too easy...she simply hadn't figured how easy it had been or why. It was some time later that she found herself sitting at a small table in the center of what was most likely the largest Galley she'd ever seen. Several animals stood behind a long counter that led to a large kitchen where orders were handed out and taken. It seemed more like an enormous restaurant than anything else. As she waited there, a familiar blue furred vixen met her at the table, this time dressed in nothing more than a white tank top and a pair of rather tight fitting jeans...

"I promise the headache will subside," She said sitting across from the young canine, "The Kiss is meant to subdue without intent of injuring."

Skye shook her head rather gingerly, "You and Fox both keep saying that. What the hell is "The Kiss" and why was I paralyzed?"

Krystal chuckled, "On Cerinia, where I am from," She replied, "my ancestors created that technique to protect themselves without the need to kill one of their own. By studying the habits and motions of a serpent near my village, a master warrior discovered that she could mimic the venomous effects of the serpent's bite with her fists. It took her ages but, she eventually began to teach her fellow Cerinians "The Viper's Kiss" or simply "The Kiss"."

"How is that even possible?" Skye asked.

Krystal sighed, "The viper that was studied has a habit of attacking certain centers of nerve clusters in the body. Because the warrior was very well studied in the body she learned of these points and developed a way of striking at them that would affect them thusly."

Skye nodded, "Hmm...I guess that makes sense," She replied, "does Fox know..."

Krystal shook her head, "Tradition on my home world dictates that the skill only be passed on from one female to another. You see that is why Marcus is so different than other males in Lylat. Cerinian males are naturally weaker physically, but, his mental prowess is beginning to even overpower my own. He really misses you."

Skye sighed lightly shaking her head, "How is he?"

"Not as horrible as I would have imagined to be honest," The blue vixen sighed, "I had always hoped he would find peace elsewhere in his life. Working in the Academy or somewhere with little chance of being shot at or killed. His spirit however is nothing like mine. He has Fox's spirit; the need to prove himself and the necessity to fight for those things he believes in."

"Marcus believes in too many things." Skye chuckled.

"He believes in you." Krystal smiled.

Skye sighed heavily, "I think all that time together gave him the wrong idea."

"What exactly is the wrong idea Skye?" The elder vixen sighed, "that you care about him?"

"NO..." Skye replied shaking her head as she looked to the table in front of her, "...it's just that. Well I've never seen myself as the kind of girl that just..."

"Settles down?" Krystal finished her sentence, "do you think that is what Fox and myself did? Just settled down?" She asked receiving a light nod, "you're wrong. Kursed never settled down, even after I forgave Fox. She wouldn't let me slow down for one moment...and for most of that time I did not want to. Look at it this way...how did it feel to you when those people down on Hades abducted you?"

Skye thought for a moment, "It was odd...I would have thought that I'd be afraid of something like that you know? But, I was actually...excited."

Krystal dropped her fist to the table, "Exactly. That was what I felt when I was Kursed, every moment of every day was excitement..." She said finally looking to the table as she began to fiddle with the platinum band around her finger, "but, all that time I knew something was missing. All that excitement and danger, it was just a way of covering up the fact that I still loved Fox," The vixen finally looked Skye in the eyes, "I learned back then that you can love someone for ages and not even realize how bad it all is...until you don't have them anymore. As a leader to these people, you're going to need to learn to rely on your emotions rather than hide from them, they rarely steer you wrong..." She said with a wink, "...trust an old vixen who's been there."

"You really should listen to her," Fox's voice caused Skye to look over her shoulder as he walked to Krystal's side kissing her gently before sitting down, "she's possibly the wisest person I know."

Seeing Fox sitting there Skye couldn't help herself, "What the hell is all of this? Why did you attack me? And what the hell did Krystal do to me?"

Fox laughed in tandem with his mate, "Calm down Skye. Listen, this was not just another test, it was THE test. I had to make sure you were ready for this before I went through with it all. The Grand Fox is just a party favor," He said holding out his hands, "this is your ship."

"What?" The canine asked in a dumb-stricken voice, her eyes expanding to the size of dinner plates.

"Let me explain before you start with more questions," He said, "you see, ages ago Wolf and I put together a little underground group called "Wraith". It was an undercover band of mercs that would act under the radar against Enforcer presidents. We knew where the Mercenary Liberation Act was headed and something had to be done about it. The idea of Wraith Cells was nothing more than a rumor to throw off the government."

Krystal nodded, "One of your father's better plans," She pointed out, "this is Wraith. This ship, it's crew, everything about it does not exist to the government. It's never been registered with the Accord and is equipped with the most sophisticated stealth and shield technologies money could never buy. See, Fox took notice of something about the Enforcers very early in his workings with the government..."

"It actually all started with a street drug that became pretty popular with kids your age about thirty years ago..." Fox pointed out.

"You mean HYPE." Skye cut him off.

Fox smiled with a light nod, "Exactly. Hype was killing people in more than one way; it was causing delusional psychosis, radical hallucinations, abnormal strength, resistances to pain, emotionless rampages. Even now it's a difficult drug to combat, see originally it was meant as a serum replacement for anabolic steroids, none of the disastrous side effects of the original, but, it came with its own laundry list of problems," He sighed, "before the Enforcers, there was no legitimate source of Authority in Lylat. We had no actual system wide police force. The Enforcers was a solid idea, until they became corrupt..."

Skye shook her head, "I don't understand."

Krystal nodded, "We had figured that would be the case this far. You see, the Enforcers began to...unify into a single branch that sets patrols for each individual planet. Eventually the Enforcers' higher ups decided that what each Enforcer was paid was simply not enough...commission based work seldom is. So, their biggest question became. How to make crime increase, and keep their jobs?"

Fox chuckled, "It was actually pretty ingenious. Several of the Lieutenant Generals of the Enforcers decided to work with a well-known chemist by the name of Randall Carth. The man that cured Tarrence Wailes Syndrome. For the right price, Carth managed to get his hands on a dose of the synthetic form of HYPE, and from that he began to alter the batch so that it would become radically addictive. The Enforcers hired some street walking scum to push it on the streets, and voila..." He said holding out his arms, "...a criminal pandemic is born. One shot of HYPE is enough to get someone hooked. Once Enforcer pay begins to drop, a new batch of the shit lands on the streets, this time usually in another leg of space. It's pretty horrible."

Skye blinked partially in disbelief, "You mean all Enforcers are crooked?"

Fox shook his head with a chuckle, "No, no, no. Plenty of them are just doing their jobs, but, the higher official ranks of the association have their little agreement. The man Wolf and I tracked down had a wellspring of accounts and figures that Krystal dug out of his head for us. It was because of that information that we've managed to follow their every move, but, something recently started looking wrong when Krystal's nightmares started."

"See, when a Cerinian dreams," Krystal pointed out, "it is often a glimpse at things, either past or present it can be difficult to tell sometimes. But, once in a great while, one of those dreams will be of things yet to pass. My dream was one of those; I have a notion that the Enforcers are in league with a force outside of the Accord. I am not certain what this force is or who they might be but..."

Fox patted the vixen's back, "It didn't look good from what I've been told. The dreams started about twenty years back, not long before you were born."

Skye nodded, "So then the point of this is all to stop whatever it is that's coming at us. What makes you think this little group could stop them?"

Fox chuckled as he noticed the usual lunch rush in the galley, "Any of these faces look familiar to you?"

A tall wolf passed them all before finding a seat with three lovely young females of various species, "That's..."

Fox nodded, "Maveric Quasar? He got tired of the Powerball circuit and fell into some underground cage fighting tournaments. By the time me and Krystal found him he didn't even remember who Maveric Quasar was. Goes by Maven now; there are nearly four thousand crewmen on this ship, and they will all be under your command, can you even guess why?"

The young canine shrugged her shoulders causing Fox to laugh...

"It's the same thing that made your old man a great leader," Fox replied, "the same thing that Krystal shows when she leads, and the same thing that caused a lot of people to follow me. You have a leader's heart, every action you do pulls others in with you. It's the ability to make friends out of enemies. I wanted Marcus in that seat so badly, but, you've spent time with him, he's no leader. He's shy and withdrawn, has no respect for his own skills..."

Skye felt strange asking but as the thoughts of Marcus built up, "How is he by the way?"

Fox looked to Krystal, "You didn't tell her?" He asked causing the vixen to simply shake her head, "no really easy way of saying it Skye. Marcus passed his training with flying colors, his unit was deployed to the civil war in Stygian. We haven't seen him for some time," He replied, "the Sergeant said he completed basic training in two weeks, advanced training in three. It's the shortest amount of time anyone's ever spent in the Viper program before becoming a Viper..." He shrugged his shoulders, "...however he's doing and what he's doing right now...it's all classified."

Skye scratched her forehead causing the small ruby jewel dangling about her face to bounce around a bit as it leaped from her finger...

"So this whole thing is mine?" She asked cutting her eyes at Fox resulting in a positive nod, "Star Fox."

Fox gave the young female a confused look, "What about it?"

Skye sat up and stretched out her arms, "Lot better name than Wraith."

Fox chuckled, "You're more like your father than I thought," He smiled causing Skye to give him a confused look, "you have his knack for asking for trouble."

"That team was all I ever dreamed of when I was little," Skye replied, "a little trouble is much less than I'm willing to pay to be a member of that team. I know it sounds stupid but, Star Fox was the whole reason I ever even joined the Academy in the first place."

Fox shook his head, "No need to explain. Krystal and I will remain here on the ship with you for your first few days. After that you'll answer to us only through a complicated com system. Understand?" He asked receiving a positive nod, "good now, let's go have a look at your new ship."

Skye eventually found herself standing in her quarters; night had set in and where she would have normally been tired, she could do little toward concentrating on sleep. She couldn't believe what was happening, it felt like just a short while ago she was a child barely old enough to cook her own meals, now she was being thrust into the position of leader of what looked like an entire army. Finding no solace in the room she found herself seated, then walking, then standing quietly, then back to pacing the floors again—whatever her urges she simply could do nothing to keep them in check. Much of the time she found that her body would simply not allow her to bother with something as foolish as sleep—her thoughts paced about her head just as endlessly as her feet did the floor. The ship—so far as she'd seen—was a grand thing many times the size of the Grand Fox, the galley itself was the size of the Grand Fox, and now that she'd been told the truth—she knew that the Grand Fox was nothing more than a large dropship. What sort of troubles could this new Star Fox squadron be of use for? Where they meant to be some sort of mercenary army? There was merit in the idea, but, it was just merit and it would all matter for not if the case was she was the wrong person for the job anyhow...

"Why is all of this happening to me?" She asked herself, "maybe it won't be all that bad though-" She sighed, "-what I need right now-is a fight."

With a bright smile, the canine stood and wandered off, of all the places in the ship the one place that she did not get to see as much of as she'd have liked to, was the training hall. In the case of the massive ship, it was an equally impressive room—many training rings, as well as many of the most modern day pieces of equipment a person could find. Gravity based weight stations, mills that simulated a running environment so that a body was given the impression of jogging through a landscape instead of simply running in place. It was as if the entire training hall was run of something far greater than she'd at first imagined. Walking into the room however the shrill slap of a strike meeting the face of a large punching bag followed by a semi-robotic voice caught her attention...

"Right leg...nine hundred thirty-six point four five pounds per square inch..."

The wolf standing near the bag was none other than the white furred canine that had been a part of her initiation into the group however, as he stood there, she noted that his right leg was missing something. Flesh, bone, muscle...all was replaced with a skeletal model of machinery...

"What was the measure for the left leg again?" He demanded.

"One thousand, three hundred, twenty-six, point three, three pounds per square inch..." The automated voice replied.

Dax nodded, "Hmm...sounds about right. Send those results to Doctor Vallding in the sick bay, I might need to have the links looked up on..." He pointed out causing the computerized voice to respond positively, "you're up late. Can't sleep?"

Skye couldn't help but to be taken back, his back was turned, the door had been completely silent and she never wore any type of perfume, "No I couldn't," She replied regardless, "lot of shit to take in in such a short amount of time."

As Dax stood by he reached for something that looked like a rubber sock of sorts before slipping the metallic appendage into it and rolling it up to his thigh. The entire thing then tightened down causing the leg to look no different from his other leg...

"Not a whole lot of people that come to a training hall because they can't sleep," He chuckled, "I come here pretty often. I've been a member of this team for four years now...and I think that most of that time has been spent in here," The wolf smiled and sighed as he walked by her with a sweat towel draped over his neck, "cute little tattoo by the way. Though I'm not sure why you'd get it in such a strange place."

Skye's eyes widened as she recalled the fact that her and Tilly had been nude for a short time while they were escaping from the false kidnapping plot, "I was stupid alright..." She replied rubbing the side of her ass with one hand, "...I wanted to be different but, I didn't want mom and dad to see it."

Dax chuckled, "You just never came off to me as the type to have a heart tattooed on her ass is all," He replied, "that big ol' gal you were with maybe...but, you came off ta me as one of them...shoot you in the face with a happy smile types. On any side note I'm sure your boyfriend likes it."

Skye shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sure he would if I ever had one. I'm not exactly girlfriend material."

"Depends on which angle you're looking from really," Dax smiled while tilting his head to one side, "then again, you're a lot easier to look at than that last girl I dated...well let's be nice about it and just say she wasn't exactly a model."

Skye grinned cockily as she rested a hand on her hip allowing her body to slouch to one side, "Now you're comparing me to a model?" She chuckled, "you gonna hit on me next?"

The wolf chuckled, "Must be losing my edge..."

"No..." Skye reassured the wolf, "...you're just nowhere near as charming as you think you are."

Dax placed a hand over his heart, "Ow..." He scoffed at the pretty young canine, "...that—really fuck'n hurt..." He laughed before stepping forward with an outstretched hand, "...look maybe we started this all off wrong what do you say we start this over?" He chuckled as their hands met, "Daxter P. Spalding."

Skye could only chuckle as she shook the wolf's hand, he was trying, "Formerly Summer Skye..." She smiled, "...currently Skye O'Donnell..." The female's smile was clearly one that was to poke fun at his name...

"Look go easy on the name alright?" Dax chuckled, "it was hard enough growing up with that noose around my neck. I don't need that kinda shit on my head here."

"fair enough," Skye chuckled, "just don't call me Summer or O'Donnell in front of anyone and I can hold up my end of that deal."

Dax looked the canine over, "So... training gear or do you always dress with this much skin and fur showing?"

Skye sighed heavily, "I'm beginning to see that flirting of yours as a reflex...so I'm gonna overlook that comment," She smiled, "on that—yeah I pretty much always look like this..." She chuckled, "...you know what? You're alright Dax. S'kinda why I feel a little bad about this."

Dax scoffed, "About what?"

Skye's grip suddenly crushed down on Dax's hand before a lighting like motion allowed her to bring her other arm up under his shoulder. The surprising amount of force in which he was whipped over the female's shoulder tore him from the ground. Upon feeling his back slam against the mats, the wolf felt the air rush from his lungs...

"Ow..." He coughed, "...nice takedown..." He coughed again as he fought to catch his breath, "...my turn to apologize."

The strange way he moved completely took the canine off guard, in one serpentine motion he managed to slide beneath Skye's legs rising so that she was seated on his shoulder. As she was lifted into the air however, Dax spun about before swinging the female into the ground, planting her painfully onto her back. She's seen wrestlers do the same thing many times before...and now she knew for sure that the maneuver hurt like hell. As she lay there perhaps rethinking what had just happened, Skye kicked off her neck and shoulders, landing on her feet before swiping a powerful kick at the wolf's face. A resounding force met only by the wolf's hand...

"You know there are better ways of getting a person's attention..." Dax chuckled.

Skye scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself..." She replied managing to wrench her leg free and placing a powerful spinning kick into the wolf's gut which dragged him from his feet while pushing him back and into the air before dropping him on his face, "...just shut up and fight." She laughed.

Dax coughed again as he struggled to his feet, "That was a pretty cheap shot," He laughed as best he could, "I like that..."

As the wolf finally made it to his feet he stretched his neck and took stance, a rather rudimentary stance of the lot she'd never actually seen. Unfortunately, as crude as his stance may have been it proved all too effective as the attractive young female rushed in at him. Her punch was solid, well aimed, and strong—however, as her fist glanced to the left, in a similar throw to the one she'd used on him, Skye found herself soaring through the air before she landed on her feet kneeling near one of the rings. She could not place what had happened in her own mind, it had almost been as though her punch had simply slid off as it contacted leaving her wide open for the counter she now attempted to recover from...

"I grew up in a monastery you know?" Dax pointed out, "it was an interesting life but, the monks there found me abandoned near an old tree on their grounds. They didn't care that I was a deformed infant, they even went through the trouble of having my missing arm and leg replaced with Links that could make my life relatively normal. Studying their martial arts helped integrate these Links into my network, now they're no different than real limbs. The doctors are still trying to learn why my synaptic connection with them is so advanced, Valding seems to think it has something to do with my missing limbs from birth," He sighed turning and returning to his bench to towel himself off, "you're good…nothing less than I'd expect from an O'Donnell, even more so from someone chosen for this position by Fox himself; I'll gladly follow your orders as a captain, but, until you stop getting in your own way…you're gonna find growth to be a bit difficult."

Skye stood up holding her ribs, still uncertain when he'd struck her before the throw, "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Dax laughed a bit as he headed toward the door, "You're a good fighter and a smart girl you'll figure it out. It was a pleasure meeting you face to face Captain; I hope I can be some sort of help in all of this soon. Call on me whenever you need me…"

"Dax!" The canine's call caused the wolf to stop inside the doorway, "I'm not looking for anyone to follow my orders…" She smiled at him, "…but, I can always use another friend."

With a light smile the wolf nodded toward the ground, "That actually sounds all the better for both of us. I'll be at my quarters for the remainder of the night…"

As he left the room Skye remained seated there; when they'd first met, she'd had the notion that she'd figured him out completely. Yet, there was another person completely under his cocky attitude, and a level of wisdom that simply did not seem to fit in her own mind. Oddly however, despite the outcome of their match, she did feel more at peace with her situation and decided that it was time she retired as well. She only hoped that at some point Fox would contact them with some form of work related to what they'd talked about previously…

Skye woke from a rather deep sleep and found her mouth to be sickly dry; the cooling unit in her room had been acting up and unfortunately the heat had been turned on all night. Because of this she'd gone to bed wearing nothing more than a pair of black panties and a very unpleased expression. As she staggered toward the bathroom however, the airy hiss of her chamber's door sliding open caused her to quickly look toward Dax, whom now stood there a bit dumbfounded. Skye however, simply looked to her bare chest before shaking her head.

"Just come in," She mumbled heading toward the bathroom, "too tired to care…I'll kick your ass later."

As Dax entered the room he called for the door locks, "You know if you were to keep your doors locked this wouldn't happen."

Skye's voiced echoed from the bathroom, "Well as hard a time as I had sleeping last night I'm surprised I'm wearing anything at all. So, what are you doing here anyhow?"

"Well," Dax replied rubbing his neck, "Mister McCloud called for a meeting this morning, I figured it had something to do with our captain…the file he sent was marked as being pretty urgent," As the young wolf reentered the room, now wearing a black tank top and fatigues she gently rolled her neck resulting in a series of pops, "say…not to bring this up and all but. What's with the…." He paused scratching at his own chest, "…accessories?"

Skye looked to her chest again for a moment with a scoff before getting her boots and gloves on, "Second year of the academy I met this girl, we became pretty close so I guess you'd say a best friend. One day we saw someone in the shower room after CQC training who had it. She thought it was cute, I thought it was kinda different so I agreed to get the same thing done too," She half smiled stamping her foot, "not quite the story you were expecting?"

Dax simply shrugged his shoulders, "Not really, just sorta took me by surprise. You never came off to me as the type."

"Well," Skye sighed slapping his shoulder on the way by, "count yourself lucky as one of three guys to ever see my tits…and keep all of his teeth."

As the two headed out, Dax paused, "Three?"

Skye chuckled with a sight, "Figures that would be the one part of that whole story you'd give any thought."

The com room was a different room located of the ship's third deck; more of a tactical planning and operations area, it was equipped with little equipment other than an advanced version of a Subspace transmitter. A large glass dome at the center of a circular black table surrounded with chairs seemed to be the room's only decorum, but that was just about all that seemed to be needed. Upon entering this room, Skye found that a roughly two-foot-tall holographic image of Fox McCloud stood at the center of the table; Tilly, Artimus, Gryfith, and Lamont already sat around the table in wait…

"Good," Fox's image said nodding to her as she sat, "now that the six of you are here we can get started. I'm sure the loft of you are interested in hearing what I have to say."

There was only a silence in the room from the six onlookers.

Fox sighed heavily, "There is an issue down on Macbeth that needs immediate attention. Now as for the six of you this mission will only require the lot of you. Your ship and crew will only act on the emergency that they are needed. Until then, the ship will be working on intergalactic protocol; as per my instructions, Lamont and Artimus have already sabotaged the Vinna Colleta's power core and it is steadily losing power you should reach Macbeth in a matter of hours," He said causing a map of the planet to appear beside him, "one of the Lylat System's biggest manufacturing worlds; it supplies more than 60 percent of our military munitions and firearms. Only a few short days ago we lost total coverage of the lower half of the prime continent; we have currently sent in Viper Sigma-9 but have yet to hear back from them. Seeing how Viper protocol works, radio silence means that they have either been captured, or are in hiding from a severe threat."

"What could be so bad that it could threaten a Viper team?" Skye asked, "I thought they were always trained to be the best of the best."

Fox nodded, as the image of Macbeth zoomed in to show a topographical map of a wide city area, "My sentiment exactly," He replied as a red blip showed up on the rooftop of a single building, "Southhaven was where we last had contact with Sigma-9, you'll begin your search there on top of Inquisitions Center. That was where the team's leader made his last call before his radio cut out. So far your mission is to find the source of this disruption and take it out, but, if you are to find any members of Sigma-9 you are to equip them with anything they deem necessary and assist them with their mission immediately. You will keep a low line transmission set up with the Colleta, upon any sort of discovery you will report to the Colleta which will then report directly to me. You all should understand that something like this has happened before, just before civil war broke out between Corneria and Venom, so this is a VERY time sensitive matter. The council requires immediate contact with the Macbeth senate. Therefore, your ship will be docked for emergency repairs, and under guise of a work crew, your six-man team will sneak out into the city of Southhaven. Unfortunately, we can only give you a window of seventy-two hours to keep this all from boiling over. On a further note," He paused causing a white, roughly drawn out, diagonal A inside of a circle to appear, "this symbol was found in several places before the team went quiet; any worthwhile information regarding to the meaning of this glyph will be…very helpful. Just remember, you'll have no more than seventy-two hours after your arrival; McCloud out."

As the image faded Skye looked stunned, she knew that a call from Fox would mean something serious but this was going to extremes. Stopping what could possibly be a civil war inside Lylat itself, "Seventy-two hours?" She asked, "did he send any information about the Viper Team?"

Lamont, seated across the table shook his head while folding his arms over his chest, "All Viper Units are black listed the moment of their induction. Makes it almost impossible for outsiders to know who is and isn't a Viper. All I have here is the rough information that is actually military mainstream information."

Skye sighed as the cheetah print fox passed her the folder in question, "Wow…black list, black list, black list, Cornerian. Black list, black list, Unknown?" She paused for a moment, "black list black list…Macbethian. Wow when they black list someone they really black list someone don't they?" After a moment, she finally pulled a single document from the file, "holy shit. Team Sigma-9, set overall record for the V-tek trial run, an unbroken record in over two hundred years. Each member is an expert marksman, first rate martial artist, and ace pilot. If these guys went down we've got a real problem on our hands. Anyone know the area Fox was mentioning?"

Dax nodded, "I'm not directly from Southaven but, I have been there enough to know the area pretty well."

"Fair enough," Skye replied, "then the moment we get into Southaven, you and me will head toward the point Fox specified. While that's all going on, Gryfith will secure a perimeter and Tilly will stay with Lamont and Art while they do their best to set up a relay point and establish a closed connection with the ship."

"Anything other than that?" Dax asked.

Skye sighed, "Yeah, just try not to get yourselves killed."


	10. The Macbeth Incident

**A/N:** ** _For anyone that bothered trying to read that clusterfük earlier. I deeply apologize, hopefully I posted this before anyone thought I had simply lost my mind LOL. Enjoy. ^^_**

The Macbeth Incident

 ** _Macbeth City_**

 ** _Hanger14_**

 ** _0902am_**

The bright morning atmosphere of central Macbeth was something that Skye wasn't accustomed to seeing. Her adopted family had only taken her there once when she was younger and they were only there on business that lasted less than a day. It was nothing like Corneria, almost like taking a short step back in time, sure there were skyscrapers but, they were spaced out and fell short in comparison to the crowning city of the Lylat System. She imagined that, had her birth parents been living she'd have called the planet home, however, as it stood she felt no deeper connection to the place than the strange beauty of the orange glow given off as Sol set over the distant horizon. Their hanger, as she looked out over it was more an open field, a sort of massive parking lot just outside city limits, a fact which suited her just fine seeing as how she planned to stay clear of the inner workings of the city itself. Southhaven being much further south of the city made it simple to avoid anyone learning the group's true motives, and besides their real operation, it seemed like the best course of action.

Not far from where the team had landed their dropship, a small utility vehicle pulled to a sudden stop. It's length and size made it recognizable as a military transport, though the individual behind the strange jeep's wheel was clearly not military. He was possibly just taller than Fox McCloud, yet, his body was wide and thick, laid down with large groups of muscle uncommon to someone his size. The wolf's fur was pitch black, yet did nothing to hide the width of his unnaturally large biceps. Pulling a pair of visor shades away from his deep amber eyes, the wolf nodded in their direction…

"You the crew from the Colletta?" He asked, "Maryk Steel, I was sent by McCloud to take your drop team to Southhaven. Is this the whole crew?"

Skye nodded in response as she approached the jeep, "Pretty much, how far's Haven from here?'

"About 20 miles," The wolf replied, "might wanna pack light."

Standing beside the vehicle, Skye noted the wolf's attire. Cargo pants with camo print, thick leather belt with a large knife strapped at his side, a light grey tank top, and heavy leather boots. He was military but, she couldn't place his origin of operation at all. As the group approached the car, Tilly stopped with a large collection of supplies on her back causing the wolf to pull his shades down the slope of his muzzle as he slowly watched the Hadeian walk toward the back of the vehicle…

Skye could only hear his lighter words, "…gonna be hard concentrating with that one around."

A moment or so later, Skye's team was loaded and aboard, "Well if we're all set I'll explain on our way. Hope you folks like off-roading cuz the high ways to Southhaven have been closed for days."

Upon leaving their landing site Skye became almost instantly aware of how bad the situation had become. Far in the distance smoke rose from the horizon in several large plumes; in the distance in most directions, the roads were cut off by barricades and armed soldiers as well. Military lockdowns were rare, maybe not as rare for Macbeth as Corneria but, still it was not a known everyday sighting. It wasn't hard to see that something was monumentally out of place, but, Skye's concentration was broken as the smooth ride transitioned to a rather messy, very rigid one as the vehicle's wheels altered somewhat into an off-road mode. At this moment Maryk looked across to Skye…

"I'm with Sigma Nine…" He half shouted over the loud engine, "…we were called in just a few short days ago. I'm guessing you were sent because our intel officer went quiet about twenty-four hours ago," He said passing her a photo of a white furred vixen with jagged black sox about her hands and forearms, "Sierra Dark, infiltration and intelligence officer. Our captain is still out looking for her, but, said I should meet up with you guys myself. As you can see most routes into and out of the City are cut off...so we've got free roam so long as we stay away from Macbeth Central."

Skye passed back the photo, "What the hell happened here? All we were told was that this could cause civil war."

Maryk shook his head, "Cover story," He pointed out, "you were given seventy-two hours because that's all the Council was able to buy before the military starts sticking their noses in it. In truth, we scarcely know anything about it ourselves. We found a single ship, looked like a scout ship on a rooftop near the center of Southhaven…we're still not sure what was on that ship but…" He paused handing her another photo this of a grizzled scene where several civilians were splayed open from head to toe, "…first five looked like they were turned inside out. Several internal organs were missing; brain, liver, kidneys, heart, and one of them was completely drained of their blood. She was shriveled up so bad we couldn't even positively I.D her."

Skye shook her head while handing the photos back, "Did you find out who was doing this?"

"S-sort of…" Maryk chuckled nervously, "…not so much a who though, more of a what," He replied passing her one last photo, "we can't identify what it actually is, but, it's aggressive. Doesn't look quite biological either."

As they continued to drive Skye studied the photo; the creature was far away from whomever snapped the image, but, even from a distance it was possible to see that it was slightly taller than an average Cornerian. It's back was arched and its neck gave into a small, narrow head arching out in front of it. It's knee joints were pointed behind it, and several bits of its body were clearly covered in metal. The strange rifle it carried was connected to its back via a long cable, most oddly enough however, was the fact that it's lower legs were beginning to fade into its surroundings…

"Far as we can tell it's capable of a visual camo we're not fully familiar with," He replied, "luckily Sigma 9 is a special Viper unit, sort of experimental. Each of its members are…oddities. They're not sure how to classify me yet," As he said this he rose his hand from the steering wheel only to have jets of light blue electricity begin to pulsate up his thick arm, "age 5 I accidentally electrocuted a bully in school…didn't kill him but…well the military and government took a strange liking to me. One of us is a pretty powerful telepath, and the girl that went silent is a really powerful breed of pyrokinetic."

Skye chuckled, "Well now I know why your team is so new but so well known."

"Military started working on a team like this ages ago," He reassured the young canine, "Point being, if she was somehow detained and kidnapped we can't let an enemy take her. If she's been captured, we haven't got long until she acts on the third precept of the vipers…" There was a long pause as Skye looked at the wolf with uncertain eyes before Maryk shook his head with a sigh, "…never get taken alive. If there's a point that she realizes that we can't get her out and she's about to be permanently taken…she will kill herself."

"So we're just there to get her out, then right?" Skye asked.

Maryk sighed while shaking his head, "Not exactly, first and foremost we're responsible for taking out the thing that's running through Southhaven, getting Sierra back is more a side note, the captain isn't about to leave her behind but, at the same time he sort-of tends to do things by the book. I guess that's why you're here though. I hate to put it like this but, if McCloud sent you then there was a reason for it beyond what you know about, something tells me it's got something to do with our little visitor too."

"I'll be the professor all but begged the Council to let him keep the body at least." Skye laughed.

Maryk nodded, "Beltino did seem pretty crazy about wanting to study it, unfortunately we don't have a body yet. I'm all up for giving it to the Professor myself, the way I see it, the more we know about that thing in Southhaven the better."

It felt like no time at all had passed before the jeep skid to a halt just overlooking a small cliff, nothing more than fifty feet down, but, another mile ahead lay the city of Southhaven. Huge plumes of black smoke rose from the skyline, the air was filled with silence, spare the ever so unannounced reverb from a distant gunshot. Turning to the others behind her Skye nodded causing them to unload their gear…

"Gryf," She called, "someone'll be dropping you an Arwing near this location, once you have it get in the air and give us an update on the city," She finished looking to the others, "Art, Tilly, Lamont, set up a perimeter and a grid. If this thing so much as approaches the boarder of the city, I want it in pieces. Just try to make sure they're big enough chunks for the professor. Dax, you're coming with me and Maryk to meet up with his captain inside. You know this place, right?"

Dax nodded with a smile, "Course I do, like I said I was born in this area."

"Good," Maryk replied, "Cap says he's somewhere near Central Eskill Park. I haven't found it on any maps though." He said producing a small hologram of the city.

Dax shot a finger through the screen, "That's cuz you're looking for a park. Eskill Park is a mall on fourty-fith and Dehar Drive. Call it a mega mall but, doesn't make any sense to me."

"Why's that?" Skye asked.

Dax chuckled to himself, "S'not that big. If you can swing us around to the east entrance to town, that's your quickest route."

It didn't seem like much before the small vehicle slid into town only to drop into a gear that caused the engine to go nearly silent. Skye could not believe her eyes; the damage to the city was almost too random. Buildings here and there weren't destroyed, simply damaged almost as if the creature that she'd seen photos of was not certain of why it was there. At first she had figured that it was all a part of some sort of plan but, seeing the burning vehicles, the destroyed walls, and randomness of the corpses that lay strewn about the streets. A long, uneasy trip through the ruined streets led the group to the site of a large mall, unfortunately one with a massive hole through the front wall it's insides had been torn asunder and the vehicles in the parking lots looked as though they'd been parted by a passing train. A massive trench was dug into the asphalt, at the beginning of the scene stood a slightly tall, thin black panther with pale white hair. The stale wind of the area blew through his long coat. A stiff drag from a lit cigarette and he flicked it away…

"He only fired it once," He shook his head, "I didn't even see the weapon. Tore right through the parking lot and punched a hole in a shopping mall. I've never seen anything like it."

"Captain?" Maryk asked as he approached cautiously, "it has a weapon this powerful on it?"

The panther shook his head, "No, it fired this…from its chest. Hidden compartment, I'm still not sure what this thing is but, we should get Sierra back before she goes off. Last thing we want is for her to show us why her dad turned Varsek into a burning ball of slag."

Skye paused for a moment, "Wait…" She scoffed, "…Dark…Dark? Varsek? The guy that went to Styx of his own free will?"

The panther nodded, "His only daughter…and just as destructive if she's driven there. I'm a bit more frightened about her going off while on an inhabited planet, than if she was to be taken. She doesn't have anywhere near the same control over her abilities that her father does," He pointed out noticing a disappointed look on the canine's face, "can I help you with something?"

Skye sighed while shaking her head, "No…I was just kinda hoping your team's captain was someone else but," She chuckled, "you know where this thing headed after…well this?"

The panther flicked his cigarette away, "Looked like this took a bit out of him. He did his whole invisibility thing again and started off toward Valor Square. Luckily this whole area has already been heavily evacuated. Let's get going so we can find it…hopefully it hasn't gotten too far. God only knows why it took her in the first place. You all well-armed?"

Skye nodded as a single Arwing shot across the sky, "Well enough, and he's up there just in case."

"ZT-101 model?" The panther shrugged his shoulders, "artillery of that caliber might be capable of helping. How's the pilot?"

"Falco Lombardi's son…" Skye replied.

The captain chuckled, "Monroe huh? Third in his class next to McCloud and Artimus Toad. Make sure he knows what he's aiming for."

After a short time, the group, having paired up, began to make its way along the streets, now without the assistance of a loud vehicle. A more silent approach to such a situation seemed to be for the best; as they did so Skye still couldn't help but to observe the wanton destruction. She'd never heard of an alien race that was so unnecessarily violent and hell-bent on destroying its surroundings. Several times during their long walk the Viper captain brought them all to a stop to scout their surroundings. It wasn't however, until they'd traveled a good few miles that Skye noticed the scanner the captain was not wearing over his right eye before. It wasn't until they approached a half destroyed public park when the panther rose his hand in a sign to stop. Before anyone could say something, his rose hand pointed to Maryk before pointing toward a nearby alleyway with three fingers. This caused Maryk to tap Skye on the shoulder…

"You come with me," He whispered, "Dax you stay with the captain do whatever he says and you'll probably live."

Dax looked between them, "Gee thanks for the startling vote of confidence."

"Don't take it personally, there's just no guarantees at this point. After what the Captain's said, there's no telling what that thing out there is still capable of."

"Well we can all hold our own," Skye interrupted, "let's just get all this over with so we can get that thing out of here. Something about this whole scenario is starting to make my skin crawl."

Splitting the group once more, Skye's bad feeling only increased the further along Maryk lead her through an alleyway before he stopped and leapt for a nearby fire escape, pulling the ladder down for access. Skye shook her head, of course they wanted higher ground, if the creature wasn't familiar with the area it stood to reason that it wouldn't be watching the rooftops. What she was expecting however was far more overwhelming than what she received upon crossing onto the rooftops. Splayed out in front of her was a wake of destruction like nothing she'd ever seen; the massive impact zone was clearly the sight of something that had hit the planet with amazing velocity possibly even re-entry. Even the building her and Maryk stood on was missing its entire northern face as well as a massive crater where foundations lay upheaved and turned over, a single water main still spray water into the air though just barely after having lost much of its since it'd begun several days prior. Near the center of the chaotic scene, a single object lay half buried. A large cylinder of gray material, a single hatch stood barely dangling from its body…

"Near as we can tell its pod broke open on entry," Maryk pointed out, "and it was eventually dropped near the outer edge of town. That warpath we showed you was it just trying to get back here. We're not sure why, but it's hell bent on getting back to this pod. It was just down the block when we last lost track of it, that was the mall you saw. We've managed to keep it occupied, but, so far the captain has only managed to detour it long enough for you all to get here…" He paused for a moment, "…speaking of which. You don't know the captain from, somewhere do you?"

"You mean the black cat down there with Dax?" She asked shaking her head upon his nod, "no…I only know two panthers in my life and he's nowhere near a bitch as they are. They'd never handle this kind of work. Why?"

Maryk shook his head, "Maybe it's just me. He just seems a little on edge with the lot of you around, he's not the sort to back down from that sort of thing."

As the young wolf scanned over the area with a high def device over his eyes, Skye chuckled, "Maybe it is you. How long have you known your captain?"

Maryk chuckled as he continued his survey, "I was in training three years in a row. I kept failing but, the higher ups kept saying it was marginal so they allowed me to stay in the program. Third year we got a new cadet fresh out of the Academy. Tore ass through basic training so hard they practically begged him to join Viper. He was kinda put off and everything though, always trying to do everything for himself rather than work with a team. After we were put together with Sierra for our first training mission, we got a little lost in the jungles on Zoness. We were there for five days and spent a lot of time together. Course later we found out that our trainer…the dick that he was, planned the whole damn thing and sabotaged our dropship just to make sure we'd, as he said "learn to appreciate your teammates" but, it did work, and after the shit we went through I'd follow that moron to Venom and back if I must. So, shorter side of a few months at this point."

Skye shook her head at the thought, to command such loyal friendship of his teammates in so little amount of time was a few in itself, "Hope I can be that kind of leader. So far being Captain of the Colletta has been more than I think I'm ready to han…"

Maryk's strong hand gently clamped the young canine's mouth shut as he lay down his binoculars and pointed into the distance. At first the figure seemed hesitant to enter the area; the far-off hole blasted through the walls of the distant buildings almost perfectly camouflaged its figure. It's long, angular head whipped about in a bird-like manner scanning the area before moving slowly forward. Clutched in a fist of talons; the long red hair of a black vixen's unconscious body that dragged painfully along the ground. The few times the creature scanned the building they stood upon, Skye was certain it knew they were there, which meant the worst, it saw none of them as a threat.

The slight click of a stock being assembled caught Skye's attention as she took note of Maryk snapping together what appeared to be a long rifle while conversing with himself under his breath. No, not with himself, it was almost as if he was communicating with his captain. As he continued whatever conversation he was having, Maryk lay on his stomach before lining himself up with the rifle scope. After a few fleeting moments of surveying the creature however, his sights moved to other locations causing Skye to become unsettled. What she began to see was a small light of bright red beginning to charge and pulsate from the creature's pointed head. In an instant, however, the pulsating stopped and Maryk, without warning found himself violently rolling to one side with Skye perched atop him. The beam had fired with a speed she'd only just managed to predict. It had started low and traveled upward, leaving a now searing line along the floor where Maryk's rifle lay smoldering in a perfect set of halves, the slash had been cut by a beam thinner than Skye's pinky yet, it had cut the building perfectly in two, just missing Maryk and herself by a hair.

"Call me crazy but that didn't look like it was used to blow a hole in a shopping mall." The black wolf raved, "what the fuck was that?"

Skye shook her head, "I don't know but, it didn't start attacking until it noticed the rifle."

"Thanks for the save but, I wasn't talking to you," He replied dusting himself off, "what do you mean you're going in? SON OF A BITCH!"

Standing up Maryk shoved a smaller rifle into Skye's hands, "What's going on?" She half shouted.

"Captain about to get himself killed, not enough time to explain," He replied leaping from their perch, "cover fire!"

Skye was forced to watch on as Maryk hit the ground with a heavy thud before breaking into a threatening charge. As this happened, a second figure broke from the side of another building, clearly the panther who'd initiated the attack. The Viper Captain shot from the ground like a bullet the moment his feet touched the ground, closing the distance between himself and the machine in the blink of an eye. Even from a distance the movements were difficult to follow as he passed before the creature's right side, planted his foot, shot back to the left, and spun into what would have been an otherwise lethal kick toward the creature's tiny head. The snap reaction from the thing locked the panther's foot in a clawed hand before whipping him violently into a nearby pile of debris. Maryk's charged became no more effective, as the vixen clutched in its talons quickly slammed into the wolf's ribs causing him to tumble across the ground before coming to a halt. Whatever it wanted Sierra for, it clearly didn't care whether she was alive or dead, as her much smaller frame was not likely to hold up to hitting something as solid as Maryk for long.

After a moment of thinking Skye took aim on the creature, studying everything she could while activating her communicator…

"Dax you there?"

Though a bit static heavy the voice did respond, "Yeah, what's the plan?"

"If you can find a way, get behind it," She replied, "just don't approach it. I have an idea that might work…or it might just piss it off. Unfortunately, I don't know enough about it to deliberate," She sighed, "Gryf…you read?"

"I am in the air," The avian responded, "what's the situation?"

Skye sighed, "I need you to swoop that thing over this crater. Low enough to get this thing's attention, but fast enough that it can't hit you. Most of its weapon systems seem pretty hands on so I don't think you'll be in that much trouble. Just don't fire on it there are friendlies in close proximity."

"Rodger," Gryf responded, "I'll do my best and get its attention."

It seemed to take almost no time before the creature tilted its head to the sky; no way of telling wat it was doing; Skye was certain it was broadcasting a signal. Luckily it's progress seemed to be interrupted as a familiar looking silver and blue ship roared overhead, dipping down below the rise of the buildings before firing back off into the sky. In an instant, the same red charge of light appeared as before, this time aimed at the annoyance overhead, however, just as the beam fired a gunshot rang out causing the creature's head to violently shift to one side where the beam instead tore through a nearby building, etched a burning fissure along the ground and finally ended by severing its free arm half way up. Readying another shot, Skye was greeted by only a sharp click causing her to look to the rifle in amazement…

"What sick fuck gives you a rifle with only one bullet in it!?" She shouted hurling the weapon toward the creature.

Finding herself left with nothing but her firsts and a knife, the young canine dropped from the building and rushed in herself. Oddly enough however, her target had not changed its direction of focus for the first time it was looking as though it could not find a target. Clearly her bullet had done more damage than she'd hoped for. As she approached however, it's head finally did shift toward her general direction, however, as she stopped its head began to shift from side to side clearly searching for her. Something was up with the thing and she quickly pieced together what it was; her next move proved as much. Very slowly raising a hand to her pocket, Skye produced a small coin before flicking it away from her position. An orb of dense blue light fired in the direction of the sound the instant it met ground with the familiar metal chime leaving only a searing hot hole in the ground. Its sensors had been knocked out of whack by the bullet, much like a concussion hinders senses, this thing was sight blind but, had clearly taken a moment to refocus everything to audio sensory…she simply thanked whoever or whatever was watching out for her that it hadn't already done so as she had charged toward it.

Unfortunately, Skye found herself in a situation. The creature was not moving hence it knew she was still there. Yet, it refused to move under the acknowledgement that it could not see her. She on the other hand knew that it could not see her but, could not move under the thought that it could easily destroy her much like it had the coin she'd used to distract it earlier. As they stood the creature however, drew its attention elsewhere, to a place where Dax now relentlessly charged, barely managing to shift and dive to one side as another ball of plasma tore into the ground behind him. Realizing this was only an opening for her, Skye quickly leapt onto the creature's back. Its metal form felt strangely hot, and far too soft to be metal alone, but, flailed about madly the moment she wrapped her arms around it's thin neck for support. It whipped it's captive about like a flail, refusing to relinquish its hold on her while lacking another arm for any type of back mounted defense. As it flailed about, the black vixen again came soaring overhead however, as the arm passed over Skye took a single swipe of her father's knife sending the unconscious female sailing into Maryk's waiting arms, before finally running out of options and plunging the knife violently into the creature's neck. Shaking violently to one side, while releasing what sounded like a wail of pain. The creature tumbled its shoulders causing the young canine to roll aggressively off it's back. Not being finished however, Skye reinforced her grip on the knife and used it's biting hold to swing her body up and under its neck. The swing ratcheted the blade through before dislodging its head completely sending a shower of strange synthetic goo spraying in all directions as it's flailing body collapsed to the ground.

"Well," Skye chuckled, "that was a lot different than training. The hell was this thing anyway?"

Maryk's captain checked out the vixen he held before approaching the downed machine, "Not a clue but, we need to see to it that it gets to Beltino's station ASAP. If there are more of these things, we need to know how to take 'em down a little quicker than that," The panther chuckled, "great show by the way. That was some nice thinking on your part," He said turning to Dax, "you too. Managed to help your Captain without saying a word…I'll be sure to contact McCloud and the Council. Let 'em know this was all a big misunderstanding. You two should go before the locals catch up with what's going on here. Take the jeep, it'll get you to the dock a lot faster."

"You all keep in touch too," Maryk shouted, "I left our com channel with your Intel back on the cliff."

Skye nodded as she and Dax started back toward the others, "Don't worry I'm sure you haven't seen or heard the last of us."

As the two disappeared from sight, the remaining three were left with their prize; the captain turned his eyes toward the stars, "Sigma-9 reporting. Target Neutralized, agent Dark recovered. Rendezvous at the gate station with the body. Let the Professor know we have the body on the way."

As Mayrk stood by with the still unconscious vixen on his back, he patted his captain on the shoulder, brushing some dust from the blue fur of his right arm, the sleeve of his jacket nowhere to be seen, "She's one hell of a girl Marcus, I see your problem as clear as day now."

The blue fox huffed before turning and gently punching the fox's massive arm, "Whatever, don't tell me you weren't staring at her the whole time."

"Oh on the contrary," Maryk replied, "my mind was fixed on the sweet little Hadian up on that cliff. Now that's a woman," He whistled to himself, "so why the disguise? I almost didn't recognize the mind trick and nearly gave you away."

Marcus shook his head lightly, "It…nothing serious, just personal. You wouldn't understand," He sighed looking back off toward the distance, "hell I don't think I fully understand it."


	11. Departure

**A/N:** _Okay since for some reason this system hates my_ _MacBook. I get the chance to say a few things. First of all I apologize for the long wait...class has been a bit hectic and I've been filling extra days at work. That much said, I've also experienced a short sided term of writers block thanks to several other projects weighing down my brain...and patience LOL. But like always assure yourself that I...like the darkness I so drearily inhabit...may at times fade but am always around..._

 _The footsteps in the darkness ~ SkullFox  
_

* * *

Still a bit thrown but all that had happened, and how little she knew about it all; Skye found herself regrouping back at the Colletta without any real feeling of having accomplished anything. Sure, they were all alive, Art had picked up the transmission the creature had been trying to get off the planet, but, what did they accomplish in the long run? Whatever it was, it wasn't what she'd been expecting or hoping for, though what that was seemed kind of a blurred subject now. Sitting in her quarters back on the ship, she began to wonder if there was something wrong with her; it almost felt like she'd wanted conflict. Whatever the case, her wait for more action would be a lot less than she would have thought. As she lay there in her bed, staring out into space, her personal communicator chimed in causing her to quickly answer to the joy of Fox McCloud's voice…

"Skye," He said, "great work out there, your team's data on what happened is being gone over by Slippy and his dad right now. We'll know everything we need to know about this thing soon enough. Now…as for future projects are you alone?"

Skye looked about for a moment as if to expect someone there, "Yeah, my quarters…I should be alone."

"Fair enough," Fox sighed, "listen a suspicious character calling herself Terra Fray, has been snooping around the Stygian System looking for information on a…well a certain high profile subject. If this is nothing, then let it be, but, if the sources I'm having you go meet have anything to say about this I need that information, and I need this person hunted down, and brought in."

Skye sighed heavily, "That doesn't sound so bad."

"We need this person dead or alive," Fox replied sternly, "I know it's asking a lot at this point but…if this person fights you, you may have to kill her to bring her in. If that's the case, don't think about it…just do it. A friend will be there to meet you on Aetheria, you have special permission to land there. So, pick your two others and get there quick. Might wanna make one of them Art, he'd kill for the chance to study the land there."

Skye nodded even though he clearly couldn't see her, "Yeah, I'll get us underway asap. Is there anything else?"

"No," Fox replied, "just be careful. If this Terra person is looking for what we think she is, she won't be your average pushover. She'll be armed, heavily trained, and ready to kill. When and if it happens, don't second guess it."

Skye nodded as she considered the weight of the situation, "I understand, we'll do whatever it takes to get this person alive but, if not…I will bring you the body personally."

"Skye," Fox sighed, "I know this isn't something to say out of the blue but, your dad did a lot of stuff he felt he needed to atone for after you were born. If you feel like this is something you'd live to regret, even if it's at the last minute. Let the person you're going to meet deal with it…regret is something he's a little used to. Most of all though, be careful…like I said this Terra person has a reputation for cruelty, almost like she gets off on watching people suffer."

The rest of the conversation eventually became a blur, she remembered talking about Marcus for a short while; hearing that he'd had a run in during his mission in Lylat and was now headed to Stygian to stop some sort of strife from erupting into civil war. It amazed her that he'd become so much like the stories she'd heard about his father her entire life, especially considering how shy and withdrawn he was when she'd first met him. Unfortunately, what was on her mind most was a simple question about this Terra person. What could she be after that could make her such a threat as to seek her out dead or alive? A weapon most likely, something covered up by the government. Even a deep enough secret against the government as it stood was enough to be considered a weapon in the right hands. Whatever the case, she soon found herself in the most relaxed atmosphere she could be lost in thought in. Her personal washroom was equipped with a walk-in shower that rained down over its occupant from the ceiling. Multiple points of the closed in shower acted as seats for anyone there to relax, which was where she sat now. Everything she had ever dreamt was coming true at an alarming rate; even now she was on her way to a planet that most Lylatians had never seen the surface of. She'd heard stories about the Aetherians but still knew very little about them just like anyone else.

It was easy enough to get to sleep that night, however, her sleep was wrought with terrible images. Not quite nightmares, none of it was vastly disturbing, so much as it was horrible to even consider. She saw what she could only think of as visions; people she knew and cared for lay strewn in bloody piles around her, the creature she'd fought on Macbeth surrounding her in massive numbers. The lights she'd seen before glare from their oddly shaped heads, finally the blast, then awake and alert in an instant. If only for a few moments before allowing sleep to take her once again. The strange dream comes again and again, off and on throughout the night until finally the reprieve she long hoped for. The blare of her alarm called her to wake up, but there was little to nothing for her to do. It would be several more days' travel before they would reach Aetheria, and her mind was already racing with questions. Fox was right to question it; she didn't exactly know how to feel about her options. Sure, she'd been Caruso up, even hurt him pretty badly, but, killing someone on an order? Was that all there was to mercenary life? Following orders. If that was the case it was no different than the military. It was odd however, that the order came right from Fox McCloud, after all he was the person that started everything to do with the team she'd been placed captain of. If he thought it was such a hard thing for a new captain to do then why give her the task of doing it? Did she even have the gall to do it?

Sadly nothing seemed to soothe her mind; despite everything else she could have been thinking of at the time, very few things actually seemed to distract her. Food was one, however, she didn't find herself all that hungry. Training was one but, something about that felt simply wrong at the time. Realizing that she hadn't done so yet however, brought to light the fact that there was much of the ship she'd never seen before. In fact, there was so much she hadn't seen that she didn't quite know where to begin. Reaching for her communicator, there was one person she knew wouldn't be too busy to show her around.

"Dax," She said lightly to the device causing it to activate, "you there?"

A light yawn came back through, "You're up early," His snide response came back, "you need something captain?"

The word made her cringe a bit, "Would you stop calling me that? Look I need to clear my head and the only thing I can think of is looking around the ship. I was wondering…if you…"

Dax chuckled softly, "Gimme ten minutes and meet me at the galley. I need a cup of coffee anyhow…mattresses in here are wafer thin. You might wanna do something about that cap, comfortable accommodations go a long way."

Skye laughed a bit, "What? Hard mattress too much for your girly back?"

"Hah!" Dax laughed back, "well I needed that I'll be there in fifteen if that's the case though."

Skye never fully realized how early it actually was aboard the ship, the only people live on deck were all maintenance workers and the like. With a ship so huge, it all felt like walking the empty streets of a big city after dark. Walking through the empty corridors felt more like bleak alleyways, and even as she stood in front of the ship's galley she finally took note that it was more like an enormous food court. In sum she'd come to realize it was less a ship to her, and more a small floating colony. A ship the size of a small city was far more of a job than she was ever willing to take on, at this point she felt more like a mayor than the captain of a mercenary team, or even the simple captain of a ship for that matter. The sense of early morning was still heavy when Dax arrived, the lights of the ship still simulating the darkness of night time, even the cool air simulating a crisp autumn morning. He didn't look all that enthusiastic to be there, though he did come baring a steaming cup, clearly of coffee if her nose served her correctly. Oddly he didn't say a word standing there sipping at the contents of the cup; he seemed more interested in looking Skye over as she stood there. She wasn't sure why, there was nothing different about the way she was dressed. Short cut tops were normal for her, she always had her gloves on hand, the only thing different was the fact that she was wearing a pair of rather form fitting jeans. It wasn't until he held out his cup pointing to her forehead…

"Haven't seen that before."

Skye's hand instantly inspected the jewel dangling between her eyes, fingering the gold fitting, "Oh, Missus McCloud gave this to me the day Mister McCloud put me in charge of the ship. Said it would protect my mind, so far I just feel better having it around."

Dax nodded softly, "Yeah, must be pretty nice huh?" He scoffed, "so what were you having in mind?"

"I just realized that I haven't seen much of the ship…" She sighed, "…sort of stupid to be captain and not know where anything is."

Dax shrugged his shoulders before taking another sip of his drink, "You know what, come on I'll show you the most important part of this place. Always a good place to go when you have a lot on your mind."

It was odd that he had so little to say, especially with how outspoken he'd been before. He only really seemed to drift off once in a while either looking her over, or simply staring into the distance…like he was looking for an answer to something that was right in front of him but he couldn't see it. As confused as this made her however, it caught her attention that they were traveling a long distance. Up several decks in the elevators, as well as along a long rail system. During their ride in the rails, Dax explained to her that there was such a transport system on the ship because of its general size. Each cart only really housed roughly four individuals, but, they could be summoned from anywhere on each deck along a red marked rail along certain walls. This long walk eventually led to a strange place; it was as if the ships synthetic appearance gave way to what she could only describe as nature. The ground felt like soft soil and grass, tall trees loomed overhead, the smell of the beach rose up from the far end of the room, and even the dome of glass overhead seemed to simulate a night sky. Skye began to ask a question, only to find that Dax was continuing his walk. The enormous room most likely outdid all other rooms she'd seen, as from where she stood she could not see the far wall. Dax's long walk lead through the trees and bushes until Skye found herself at the base of a massive tree; it's trunk thicker around than any tree back home. Several times up its bending length it's S shaped body gave out into thick sprouts along it's berth. Without saying a word Dax began climbing the massive tree some great ways up until he came to a rest on a large, thick limb several shy of the top. It was as Skye followed him that she realized the trees were indeed synthetic themselves. It was perfectly replicated but, the titanic structure was just that, just another structure…

"So…" She huffed as she came to a rest on the huge limb with him, "this is…"

Dax chuckled, "The Atrium. Sort of a home away from home for people spending too much time on a ship. My favorite place on this floating clusterfuck."

Skye sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree, it really was relaxing. Everything was simulated perfectly, animal sounds, the trees blowing in the wind, the smell of the salty sea air, the slight chill…everything was as relaxing as she'd hoped. Soon she felt her eyes grow heavy and simply allowed them to close while still staving off any notion to sleep again.

"You know," Dax chuckled, "I'm not one for giving credit where it's due or whatever…but, you were pretty amazing down there. I can see why the McClouds chose you to lead this ship. You really are a leader, after what I saw down there…one I'll gladly follow."

Skye cracked an eye toward the young wolf, "You know that kinda sounded like you were hitting on me." She smiled.

"Yeah," Dax chuckled turning and looking out over a false sky, "guess I could do a lot worse out there, right? I mean you're about as far from dead weight as someone can get, problem is when you do end up finding someone…you might find him to be a little intimidated."

The cream furred canine chuckled this time crossing her arms under her breasts as if to display them, "Do I intimidate you Dax?" She teased him, "do I make you uncomfortable?"

"I think you intimidate a lot of would be suitors," He replied, "you don't do much to scare 'em off either." He replied hinting toward her current outfit.

Skye nodded before looking up herself, "Yeah, I guess you'd say I don't have a whole lot of experience playing the everyday little girl. Dad…my adopted dad. He was pretty vocal about being someone that wouldn't depend on a male to keep me safe my whole life. Mom…she didn't care for that at all. Said if he pounded the male logic in too hard I wouldn't know how to act like a proper little lady," She sighed, "humph…maybe she was right."

"Hah!" Dax shouted, "speak for yourself. Sort of like that "no bullshit" logic myself. I don't really have any parents to speak of adopted or otherwise. You're lucky to have even those guys that care, and your real folks are fucking famous. I was unwanted from day one…"

Skye cocked her head with curiosity, "Unwanted?"

The wolf sighed heavily, "My dad…far as anyone knows was a drifter. Just some common no account lowlife. My mom was some sort of accountant I guess, something upscale. Out looking for a random night of being a stupid lower class nutjob with her friends. Just a couple of girls out looking for adventure, and ended up finding a mistake. Not sure why she even bothered going through with the pregnancy. I suppose I should thank her for at least wrapping her infant up and stuffing him in a duffle before abandoning him in the countryside. Lot of monks around that area, one just happened to be passing buy on his way to town where several of the monks volunteered at local charity things. He was going to just return the bag until it started moving…when he found me the monks decided to raise me but…let's just say monk life isn't for me. Mister McCloud found me when I was trying to enter the Western Academy on Zoness, I guess he saw something they didn't."

Skye chuckled, "Yeah, he's real good about that," She sighed standing and helping him to his feet, "come on. I think the galley should be open by now, after that I feel like tossing you around the training hall again."

"Oh joy…" Dax rolled his eyes before the went wide as the rather attractive little hybrid fell into a tucked flip turning several times before landing in a kneeling position to break her momentum, "…wow this chick's gonna kill me."

Dax climbed down a bit before feeling safe enough and simply jumping, unfortunately such things were not his grace and young wolf's feet gave way causing him to land on his back with a breathless thud. Skye quickly rushed to help him back to his feet…

"Like I said," He chuckled, "any guy would follow you."

Dax's eyes went wide after feeling her plant a quick kiss on the side of his muzzle, "You're a little too cute for your own good there Dax. Come on or I'll leave you here."

 **Lylat**

 **Orbital Gate Station**

 **0912hrs**

It had been some time since Marcus and his team had arrived with the body of the creature that had attacked Macbeth. The two young males stood near a large black metal structure, inside a black furred vixen sat, completely submerged in a strange liquid a mask clearly supporting her breathing. Its low hum was almost mesmeric; whenever she emerged she would feel like a million dollars, unfortunately several hours more would be required for a broken bone. As they stood by, Maryk chuckled at the sight of Marcus suddenly shuddering as if from a chill of cold.

"What was that all about?" The black wolf asked.

The young Cerinian shook his head, "I…don't know. You ever wonder why those chills happen?"

Maryk shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know…" He laughed, "…maybe someone's cheating on ya."

Marcus laughed, "That's a laugh…I'm not even dating anyone," He peered into the window where Sierra still sat, "kinda hoped once but, I don't think she was interested. Maybe I should just give in and take Sierra up on her advances."

Maryk sighed while shaking his head, "Well that's your call pal. I sort of like that Skye chick, she's kinda cool…not my type but kinda cool."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Can we talk about something else please."

"Exactly what I was thinking," A familiar voice turned Marcuses attention to a short toad in a white lab coat, "Uncle Slippy. So what's the news?"

The toad had taken on much his father's look in the years past; now cursed to wear glasses as his eyes had slowly degraded until he could no longer pilot a ship, just as well he now sported a small patch of hair under his chin. Looking over a small holopad computer he shook his head…

"Marcus," He sighed, "what you've all found here is absolutely amazing. It's purely synthetic, yet, somehow at one point it was living. It's a level of advanced bio-mechanical life that I've never seen or heard of…its leagues ahead of anything even dad has ever heard of. It's got solar induction generators, on board weapons powered by a type of miniature fusion core, and for some reason seems to be able to focus radiant energy into various beams. It's covered with inhibitors from head to toe, and worse of all; that signal you stopped it from relaying…"

"What about the signal?" Marcus asked.

Slippy shook his head, "Information transfer followed by a pass of directional coordinates. I'm afraid there may be more of these things out there…unfortunately they're made with tech that I just can't wrap my head around. If more of these things come around Lylat, I've learned a few things about their anatomy. Luckily enough, you all seemed to go for this thing's head, but, if you need to get them out of commission, the real weak spot is centered in their abdomen. It's kina armored but, it's their core processor, take it out and even their minor systems would go offline permanently."

Maryk shook his head, "Professor you have no idea what that thing was capable of. It blew a hole in a shopping mall bigger than a standard cruiser. If more of these things attacked we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Actually," Slippy replied looking over his records, "that was a last resort thing. It returned to that pod because it used up all of it's power reserves in that blast. I don't know what you did Marcus but, it sure didn't like it."

Marcus shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the pod nearby, "That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. When I reached out to it's mind with my telepathy. I found…well…a sort of consciousness, it wasn't normal like you or me. It was swimming with a million voices all at once…a collective consciousness."

"A Collective," Slippy shook his head, "that's unheard of. A single entity all governed by the same consciousness fortified by a single vision. Whatever these things are after, we need to see to it they don't get it. However, I need you all to keep this from anyone else. I'm going to take this all to your father first Marcus…I trust his thinking more than I trust Peppy's at this point. After I go over it with Fox, I'm sure we'll get everything together. You know what to wait for right?"

Marcus and Maryk both nodded, "Absolutely, you tell dad that I'm his soldier before I'm the military's lapdog. If he needs something I'll find a way to get it done without drawing too much attention to the unit."

"And Sierra and I'll be right behind him," Maryk added, "while you're doing your work here with that body. We'll try to get into any information we can. If there's anything else we'd be grateful for the information."

Slippy sighed rather heavily before stepping forward, "Actually, there is something I'd like you three to look into. It's not much just a rumor; yet, if it is more than a rumor it could turn out to be a problem. Rumors are circulating about someone occupying Sargasso Station…this all came up about the same time the Caruso family managed to disappear, as well as rumors of an unknown chameleon snooping around military installments on Titania and Fichina. Like I said these are just rumors but, they could pan out into something else entirely. Mix that with the uprising on Venom against Dash Bowman's regime; well let's just say that the military seems to think this all coincidental, when in fact I happen to believe these things are far too closely related to be a coincidence."

Marcus nodded as he reached into the internal pocket of his long black coat, "Maryk, you still have ties in Sargasso right?"

"Yeah," Maryk replied, "I get your point. Soon as Princess Sunshine here wakes up and we fill her in I'll contact Tanya and get my way into the station. I'll keep in contact after I get there."

Marcus nodded with a light smile, "Good, in the meantime Sierra and I will scope out those military installations, find out what we can. Once we're all done with that we'll meet up in orbit around Nemesis. That moon is just far enough from Venom's surface that any scanners will miss us, then we'll tie all this together and find out how all these things are connected. Hopefully none of it has any relevance to your mechanical friend in there." He finished nodding his head toward the examination room Slippy had just left.

Slippy chuckled a bit, smiling quite brightly toward Marcus, "You know, you're more like your father than you might think Marcus. He'd be proud to see the kind of leader you've become."

The blue fox blushed a bit while rubbing the back of his neck, not quite aware of his repeat of his father's old habits, "Knock it off Uncle Slippy…I'm just doing my job, it's nothing to praise me about."

"Whatever the case," Slippy replied, "I'll keep to my study of our little friend here. In the meantime, call your parents…I don't think you realize just how much they miss you. The pregnancy is driving your mother crazy with how much she worries about you."

"Don't worry Professor," Maryk half bellowed as he stood up lightly slapping the young fox on the back, "I'll see to it that contacts Missus Krystal before we go. If I have to call them myself and hold him there."

Like usual, the work of such a unit of trained agents was never done, but, for Marcus it all felt like something was coming to a head. Nothing about any of the matters they discussed seemed to go together, but, were all happening with far too much in common. He prayed that it was all just rumors as Slippy had said but, at the same time he only hoped that somehow, Skye wasn't involved. His team had already nearly been killed by what he was only sure was some sort of high tech war droid, the last thing he wanted or needed was any incident that could start a full scale war within the Accord as he was certain such an imbalance would cause strife on an epic scale. All he found he could do at this point was worry; soon enough the situation began to bear down on him until Marcus finally sighed and headed for the door…

"Maryk keep an eye on Sierra," He sighed, "I'm gonna go for a walk. I have a lot to think about before tomorrow…" He sighed as he left the room, "…and there's still a long day ahead." He finished to himelf.

Maryk simply shook his head; Marcus wasn't the kind to bottle things up, not unless they were really big issues that he was certain would bother his friends more than they bothered him. Whatever the problem was, it was…he knew that it was far bigger than just what Slippy had mentioned. Something bothered him on a much higher level, and sooner or later it would have to come out. For Maryk it was all a matter of waiting. For the time being however, his only concerns were for his young teammate still suspended in the strange contraption being used to mend her broken body. As he sat by Maryk simply shook his head at Slippy…

"Talk about problems," He chuckled, "this all feels like a clusterfuck colliding with a shitstorm. And we're all about to have a front row seat at ground zero."

The older Star Fox crewman removed his glasses for a moment while shaking his head, "Maryk, I hope for the sake of everyone in the Accord," He sighed as he began to head back toward his lab, "that you're wrong. I hope we're all wrong and this is just a very strange coincidence. Most of all though…" He looked back over his shoulder, "…I wish I still believed in the word…coincidence."


	12. The Drogann

**A/N:** _This is a first, I've never really detailed anything so far as the surface of any planet in the Stygian System, but, this story will cover the details of most of them. Spare Styx...cuz let's face it. Planetary prison full of psychos, murderers, and war criminals isn't a very fun setting. Maybe in another story though right? Anyhow, this one picks up one of my favorite races I've never managed to go anywhere with the Drogann. Remember to R &R, it helps. Thanks for the continued support, and hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I know I've been behind lately so I tried to put this one up a little quicker than last._

 _~ The Footsteps in the darkness - SkullFox_

* * *

Skye had been waiting for what felt like forever, Aetheria meant doing something, or going somewhere that very few others had. She was breaking ground on the new and she loved every second of it; unfortunately, in agreement with the locals of the planet, she was forced to omit any recording devices of any kind. The way she saw it her memories would serve her far better anyhow. Artimus seemed more excited than any, his devices were only to record data, and as such were, oddly enough, allowed. It took a bit of time to find a third for their drop team; Lamont was more interested in studying the ships' unusually complicated computer system, Tilly stuck to him like glue, Gryfith seemed a bit complacent with the whole idea, in the end Dax seemed to be the only third willing to go down to the planet's surface. Each member of the drop team would take their own Arwing upon locking orbit with the planet, the team had already been left with directions and coordinates for an adequate landing area. Luckily the planet was roughly the size of Corneria, making it easy for them all to get used to the change in gravity. Seated in her small fighter, Skye had waited for some time to be able to fly it for a reason; the new-fangled models were fully customizable, a feature she was definitely going to look into in the near future, but, more than anything thanks to the newer, more powerful G-diffuser system the engines were capable of pumping out much more speed. It was a chance to test all the skills she'd learned from Marcus and the simulator before her graduation.  
The small team's time of departure took, in Skye's mind, far too long. Even after sitting by in her Arwing, it felt like ages of simply staring out into the black void waiting to kick her engines on. Oddly, none really showed up for the sight as Art and Dax found their way to the docking bay. Dax boarded an Arwing a short ways down the line of ships; it was normal enough, spare the extra jutting point across the top of the cockpit, and the angled wings that jutted forward and down rather than out and back. Just as well Art's did not seem to resemble an Arwing at all; it was a single body, no separated wings, with the words Bullfrog II written across the side of it. She recalled hearing about Professor Slippy flying a similar fighter, clearly it was in homage to the brainy toad's father. None of them really were sure what to expect from an unexplored planet, but, at least Skye and Art were both excited to see what lay ahead...

The atmosphere of the planet didn't seem all that different from that of Corneria or most other life bearing planets. Green and blue, with heavy swaths of white clouds. Looking over her console of controls, Skye thanked whatever gods there might have been for automatic G-diffuser calibration systems, as the manual steps were often complicated and could be difficult to do on the fly without proper experience and training. Newer systems measured atmospheric pressure outside of the ship at all times adjusting G-diffuser output on the fly with little to no needed intervention by the pilot. All Skye needed was to stay her course, monitor her engines output and stay in control of the vehicle while admiring the sight of the atmosphere breaking against the hull of her ship, igniting in a brilliant display of flames dancing across the ship itself. The first time she'd witnessed such a thing the young pilot panicked a bit, causing the simulation to end in a crash and burn. As the land rushed up to greet her however, Skye looked out over a landscape unlike most she was used to. There wasn't a city or skyscraper in sight, in fact the tallest thing she could notice other than a forest that stretched out as far as the eye could see, was a massive mountain peak near the center of the large continent they rapidly approached. It was only Art's face appearing in front of her...  
"If our coordinates are clear," He said, "our landing zone is that bald patch near the coast of the far side of the continent. Try to do as little damage landing as possible, the last thing we want to do is harm this ecosystem any more than our presence here already will."

Skye nodded, "Oh yeah, the last thing we want is to hurt any of this."  
"I didn't know there were inhabited places like this," Dax butted in, his image not showing up, "like it's lost in time or something. But, if they're this far behind in tech, how do they know about us?"

"First question I intend to solve," Art replied, "let's save idle chit-chat for after we've landed. Let's get down there."

The rest of the trip to the surface of the planet was very smooth so far as landings go; nothing but the slight thump of the landing gear meeting the ground below. Several small scans of the area and the environment later, the cockpit of each Arwing hissed open. The oxygen levels were not only tolerable, they were better than any other planet Art had been on. The three immediately found themselves serenaded by the songs of birds and wildlife, some almost familiar, most a rare treat that only a slight few had ever heard. The sights, sounds, and smells filled their senses so much so that the presence of a tall figure standing behind them went unheard and unseen for nearly ten minutes...  
"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Skye gasped.

"You are very kind." The sudden voice caused the three to turn, though not as violently as would it have been had they been on another planet for some reason, "I am certain this world is curious about the three of you as well."

The three stood in shock; the figure was little less than seven feet tall, the thick green robe it wore was cinched tight around a slim waist with a cord resembling a vine strewn with leaves. From beneath the hood of the robe, a pair of golden eyes with S shaped slits for pupils, set just above the jutting snout of a reptile who's right nostril bared a golden ring, a small length of thin chain scaling back into the robe. Behind the figure swished about a thick tail, tipped with a small tuft of fine red hair and spines along the top of it's length...  
"We have been expecting you for some time, " It said gently bowing to them, "Skye, Artimus ... Dax. You may call me Ignys," It's voice was like a sound none of them had ever heard, it was welcoming, calming, the most soothing sound Skye had personally ever heard leaving a strange tingle about her body, "I would trust that you have left your weapons aboard these ... ships?"

Skye looked to the others receiving a nod from each, "I only have my knife but ..."  
"Keepsakes are important to us as well," Ignys replied holding up a scaly hand of green and gold before folding the cuffs of the robe back over it, "your guest is waiting ahead; yet, we have prepared a guide for the young professor..." As he said this another figure in roughly the same attire appeared from the left as if from thin air, "...Inary will be your guide. Any questions you have within understandable realm will be hers to answer for you. You may find that the Drogann very much appreciate the pursuit of knowledge."

As the unknown individual lead Art off with a ruby scaled hand on his shoulder Skye should only shake her had as his swath of questions was only met with the sweet laughter from the unseen female of their species. It was not until the moment however that Skye's eyes opened wide causing her to look back to Ignys...  
"Wait a second," She demanded, "how did you know that we three were coming? And already had someone specifically here for Art?"

Ignys shook his robed head, "Do not worry Skye. You will find soon enough that the Drogann know many things that we possibly should not."

Dax suddenly stepped forward, "So why suddenly start letting outsiders in? This isn't normal here. Even people from Stygian have little idea what goes on down here."

Ignys shook is head again, "Worry not, you will all be told the truth in time. First we will fall back to the Den. There I will answer questions while we await Master McCloud's friend he wishes you to meet with. We have plenty of time, but so very little of it in the long of things. My people have feared this era for some time..."

Skye and Dax asked no further questions as they began to follow their tall guide. Skye was obscenely curious about their appearance beneath the robes, she'd seen people dress in such a manner before. Monks only visited the larger cities once in a great while but, they were often treated with respect when they did; often enough they were only in the cities long enough to demonstrate what their convent had to teach, often enough leaving with several new initiates into their monetary before retreating into whatever backward countryside they'd come from. These people however, felt different, even in fact as Skye watched Ignys walk his path, hands still hidden within the sleeves of his robe as they stay folded behind his back. A number of butterflies and birds would come to perch on his narrow shoulders, or swarm about him before darting off again. Even with the Inary person that was left with Art; she'd come from seemingly nowhere, yet, somehow she seemed to walk out of the forest as if she was a part of it. As they continued to walk for some time, the trees gave way to open fields where more tall, hooded figures stood gently bowing as they passed...  
"Here we have striven to always convene with nature," Ignys sighed, shaking his head, "our ancestors attempted long ago to teach these ways to a young race outside these star systems. Results were...candid at best. Some took to the teachings, others decided that my ancestors were a fearful lot. Some were killed...some did the killing. In the end, we quickly learned that not all of nature can be given or taught. Some natures, like that of mankind eons ago...must be given space to proceed along their own path."

Skye laughed, "Man? Humans died out ages ago..." She shook her head, "...we've excavated Earth dozens of times. There's nothing left."  
Ignys nodded, "I am certain you have," He replied, "we are very proud of man's sudden turn about. Unlike many things their sudden spark of realization to what they were doing to that planet was ... nothing short of miraculous. They abandoned their mother, just in time to let her live and prosper once more. Some time before your people reached it, that planet was a barren wasteland, barely capable of supporting life. Man has gone to find other homes elsewhere in the cosmos. Unfortunately their plight is part of why you are here."

Skye sighed heavily, "So, that thing on Macbeth?"  
"Yes," Ignys shook his head lowly, "sadly the Pyrexinans were the cause of the humans leaving their home. More than a full century of attempted repair of their home, and all fell through when those ... things arrived. As your friend Art's father is learning at the moment, they are, just as much organic as they are machine. I would love to go into details about their Origin but, I am afraid that particular story could take...well ages. Those things have been ravaging life for as long as we Drogann can remember. As far back as our ancestors' knowledge goes, we are not certain why they seem to hate organic life, we can only surmise that it has something to do with our little imperfections as living things that do not sit well with their ... mechanical way of thinking. However, there is one person here that can conclude better than I or any Drogann."

"Why is that?" Dax asked, "you knew we were coming long before we got here. Where we were gonna land, time we'd arrive, why we're here...how would he know more than you guys?"

Ignys actually stopped and lowered his head, causing all the others around them to do the same, "Because, he's watched the invasion first hand. When Tethys felt that world fall, he went in hopes of finding at least a survivor, the one that did needed Tethys's help in order to live. Now, that poor soul is bound to this place. Well, bound to Tethys."

Skye paused for a minute as she looked about, "When you mention this Tethys person...everyone stopped what they were doing. Is he...important or something?"  
Ignys nodded gently as the continued to walk, "Yes, you could say such. In our current ages he is the oldest of us all. We cherish our elders with high respect; however, to bind oneself to another living soul is almost an assured case for death. You see when Tethys found the man, he was already nearly dead. The planet he wandered had been ravaged; how he managed to survive even long enough to allow the polluted and spent atmosphere of his home to poison him as it had was ... unnatural. It would have taken a level of resolve far beyond what we had believed a human capable of. I suppose it was that iron determination to survive that inspired Tethys to do what he did. That very human now watches over Tethys's last days. To grant life at the cost of our own is a ... long ... painful process. We fear the old one will not last much longer. After than Jendyr will be eldest of us, she is already beside herself with mourning of the loss of her mate, and spends every moment at his side assisting that human in whatever ways she can."

Skye and Dax shared a glance before looking back to Ignys, "There's ... a human here?" Skye managed to mutter.  
Ignys chuckled, "At this point calling him human would be a gross mistreatment of his gift. A Drahken has not existed for millennia that even we cannot count."

* * *

Cocking his head a bit as he studied a small red flower far off in the forest with his guide, Artimus thought about the situation. To hear that a human had been here to study the whole time, he'd have possibly stayed with Skye but, learning what he could from Inary about whatever the situation called for. Currently that was a well known medicinal herb he now inspected called Fire Lilly...  
"So, this human was given the remaining lifespan of Tethys causing the old Drogann to age more rapidly than usual," Art reiterated, "that is an unusually interesting ability."

The robed figure nodded, "Yes, for us it is a resort we do not toss about lightly. It almost always certainly ends in death. We Drogann share a sort of singular knowledge, and yet ... none of us can grasp quite what possessed Tethys to do such a thing."

Artimus shook his head lightly, "Pity, remorse, hope ... " He muttered quite lowly, "... from what I can ascertain from my time here thusfar. Which is not much, so forgive my rudeness if I am crossing a boundary here. But, you and Ignys seem very astute, aware of everything around you. From my personal experiences as someone that's gone through life observing every little detail about everything I come across ... I tend to notice that my care for certain things begins to wane. You study a subject for so long ... " He sighed standing and writing something down before moving along, " ... you begin to forget what it was like to care."

Inary sighed a bit, "I think I see why Ignys sent me with you," She pointed out, "you and I think very much alike. I have always been much more curious about this world and how small it is compared to everything around it. If that is the case do you suppose that perhaps Tethys felt for that human he saved?"  
Art nodded as he looked to the unusually beautiful sky, "I think that is likely the only explanation. In the moment he saw that man suffering on whatever planet he was on ... your elder recalled possibly what your ancestors felt when they first attempted to direct man. Maybe it was a last attempt at something. For all we know I'm simply grasping at straws, but, isn't that the wonder of science? Asking the questions and then looking for the answers to those questions?" He chuckled looking back to his guide, "of course what your elder felt most likely has nothing to do with science, but, given the situation ... I feel the point still makes itself clear. You see were my father, or his father for that matter; to make a decision such as your elder had ... I'd be nothing short of proud to even say that I was fostered by them. Self sacrifice ... no two words together have quite as impactful a meaning because it means, that for that one instant ... you cared less for yourself than you did the one you were trying to save. Such a notion is almost poetic ... but, I am not a stickler for poetry so ... I digress," He finished, "now you were explaining the most fascinating thing about these trees before our little tangent..."

Inary could only smile, thought not that it could be seen, "Yes, these are Foxgroves. This is the only place in this entire world where they grow to this height..."

* * *

A long walk still and Skye could feel her feet begging her to stop; the trail had led them up the side of a small foothill, down the other, over a small river, through more forest land, it was much further than they'd originally thought. She did her best to ignore her feet, which she found easy enough but, the rumble in her gut clearly meant that skipping out on breakfast had been a lousy idea. It wasn't however, long after her stomach began to growl that Ignys lead the two into a very large grove set in the middle of a heavily wooded area. Encircled by trees, the light that shone down through the open canopy lay a perfect silhouette of the small stone structure where another tall figure lay. Next to this figure another sat idly, while a third smaller, yet much larger built individual walked about bringing this and that to the Drogann that lay on the stone. The strange man that walked about, first bringing the laying figure a pitcher of water, then a small platter covered in bits of meat and fruit; was clearly not of a like even normal to Aetheria. His upper body went unprotected by clothing, and his obtusely muscular form was chiseled of a strange, lightly tan skin that was nearly completely void of fur, spare the bits on his forearms. His face as well was covered by a strange mask that almost resembled a skull of sorts, though with an straight, elongated jaw. His short black hair was drawn back over the back of his head. He seemed very attentive of the old Drogann, but, the strangest thing was the awkwardly somber air he seemed to give off. It was only a moment as they watched on, before a rather sickly voice rose over the quiet...  
"It would seem he is quite late Ignys," It called out, "I apologize ... but, you know our backwood cousins. They do as they so please when they please," It attempted to chuckle though was cut off by a fit of coughing, "Jaxon has prepared food and drink for out guests. Please wait with us until Mick arrives ... he will not be long. He is an odd youth, but a mannerly one. He would not be late without reason. What of the insatiably curious one," He paused for another fit of coughing, "did you send him with Inary as I requested?"

Ignys nodded gently, "Yes Elder. Though I still fail to see your reasoning for this."  
"Ignys, please do your best to see that our place in the cosmos is not as we are," Tethys paused, only this time to take a number of labored breaths, "I realized this myself some time ago, Inary is simply the most willing to accept a different way, and I believe that Artimus is the same sort as she ... I warn you, by this time tomorrow she will leave us."

Ignys seemed displaced for a moment, "Can we truly allow that Elder? With all due respect, our kind has not left this planet since the attempts at teaching man our ways, are they even ready to accept our presence out there?"  
"Ignys," Tethys actually managed a short chuckle, "the better question is. Can you truly do anything to stop her? Even as her sire, I doubt so much can be said. Her own father should know how she is ... she will not take no for an answer," He suddenly grimaced before looking back toward Skye, "it would appear that our friend Mister Vexx has run into ... a few setbacks. Odd that I did not foresee this ... my time must be growing short indeed."

Skye stepped forward a bit, "If that's the case ... should you really be taking an audience right now?"  
Tethys once again managed to chuckle without strain, "It is endearing ... " He paused a moment, " ... to see so many care. But, worry not he will be along. In the meantime the company can do me nothing but good. Jaxon has been attending to my needs nonstop, I think everyone could use a bit of time to themselves. Some of what we have to discuss is ... going to be difficult to absorb."

At their current point Skye was willing to accept any kind of food, especially something she'd never tried before. Dax however, seemed to stay more quiet than she was used to. The whole scene seemed just as quiet as she had expected it to be; a chieftain on his deathbed, and an entire planet seemingly in mourning. Though Jaxon's prepared food, and even whatever the strange purple drink was he served them was impressive, but, did nothing to lighten the mood of the situation. Though she understood the Droganns' current state, she wondered how much of time they had before the Terra person they were searching for became that much harder to find.


	13. Thunder and Steel

While Skye was busy pondering her own plight; Viper team Sigma-9 was occupied with their own agendas. As per Marcus's orders as leader the team split into two different units. True splitting into three would have made things easier as all three were capable of great things alone, but, due to her inability to fully control her raging Pyrokinesis, Marcus was in constant need to keep Sierra's abilities in check. Maryk however, was not too unhappy by his order to go off on his own. Marcus made no short cues about how Maryk worked, preferring to render victims unconscious rather than killing them, despite the Viper code of leaving no witnesses behind. His mission was simple enough, get into Sargasso Station and make certain that the rumors about Caruso's occupation there were just that...rumors. His method of approach was simple enough; due to his former fame as a bodybuilder, the young wolf had contacts just about everywhere. One such was Tanya Farther, a young cougar working with the ministry of defense stationed on Xenass, a space colony floating on the boarder between Lylat and Stygian.  
With his ship positioned far outside the orbit of the famous Sargasso Station; Maryk punched in an all too familiar com channel into his Wolfen's com system. He exhaled lightly; Tanya could be difficult to talk to sometimes, he simply hoped that his current situation would merit a more serious conversation from her. All he needed was some fake codes, Tanya was good about hacking into just about any system she could sink her claws into. It wasn't long before a green screen washed over the window in front of him, still quite see thru. In the screen sat the image of a rather attractive lioness, her long, wavy red hair brushed over her left eye leaving only one of the bright yellow orbs visible. She leaped at the sight of Maryk's face, clapping her hands together while spouting something incoherent as he received her facial motions, but no sounds. After a moment she ceased to speak and simply waited for him to respond. Maryk simply chuckled closing his eyes sarcastically as he shook his head, before lightly tapping his finger against his left ear. The sudden shock on Tanya's face made him force back a fit of laughter as her rather soft voice finally came through...  
"Oops!" She chuckled, "sorry handsome. Sort of had the mute button on, you should have heard the last few conversations I had on this thing. Anyhow, it's great to see your face again..." She sighed looking to the console in front of her, "...I was beginning to think you forgot all about me."

Maryk sighed heavily, "Oh don't give me that Red, you know how hectic the life of a Viper can get. Hell I'd call you every day if I could. You're one of my closest friends and the best damn informant I've personally ever seen. Maybe you should just find a boyfriend or something."  
"Well," The cougar smiled sheepishly, "if someone would get of his dusty black ass and ask me out."

Maryk shook his head again, he really was flattered, she wasn't exactly the worst looking girl he'd ever met, "You know that wouldn't work. You're kinda clingy, and this line of work would never allow that. You're a hot little thing though, why bother with me when you could have any guy you shake your tail for?"  
"What if I don't want just any guy?" She chuckled, "what if I'm into black wolves with muscles the size of mountains."

Maryk scratched his chin, "Hmmm...that is a pickle. So, I'll make a deal with you. Do me a solid right now and I'll owe you one for the next time we're in the same place. How's that sound?"  
A rather devious smile stretched across the right side of her face, "You might not like the idea of that much."

Maryk laughed again, "I'll take your word on that but, fact is I really need that favor."

Her smile only grew wider to incorporate both sides of her face, "Fair enough. Whadda ya need?"  
"I need a safe entry into whatever security system is around Sargasso Station," He replied, "if there is one at all. I also need to know whether or not there's a way I can get in without being spotted. The station has no long range scanners and I can't knock out short range scanners at this distance."

The speed at which Tanya's delicate fingers danced across the many keyboards in front of her made Maryk's head spin. She was the only person he knew for breaking the Hecetoncheir System without training. He'd once watched her save a corrupted system from a virus with one hand, while simultaneously sending a response virus to the source with the other. The speed at which she worked was once described by Slippy Toad as being unnatural, something she took as a rather powerful compliment. Roughly five minutes went by of studying her face as she went from semi-serious in her conversation, to fully serious in her job. It wasn't until now that Maryk even noticed the small patch of fur that formed a black spot just under the corner of her right eye. Another moment as she sighed with relief while sitting back in her seat...  
"Alright I'm sending the codes to you right now," She said, "it's funny though, there was never a security network this extensive when Star Wolf ran the place. I have the station's schematics in front of me right now; they're extensive too. Look if you don't mind, I could stay in contact with you over sub-space link and guide you through it. So long as the telemetry on your communicator is active I can follow you through the station on my monitor."

Mayrk scoffed, "You can do that?"  
"Well yeah," Tanya chuckled, "so long as I can keep in contact with you, I can triangulate your position in the station by using the surrounding satellites. It's pretty standard stuff really; three point triangulation system. I'm not on duty right now so this will give me something to do."

"Fine," Maryk replied, "so where's my point on insertion?"  
The feline's face became suddenly replaced with an x-ray model of the station, with a small arrow pointing toward the tip of it, "Near the top there is a blind spot in their sensor grid. There's a maintenance hatch nearby that you should be able to make an emergency dock with. I went ahead and deactivated the area's security measures, you should be able to dock there without setting off any alarms."

Maryk nodded tapping the side of his head, "Alright, I've sent you the code to my covert com system. I'll be able to hear you but they won't. By the by, erase this number as soon as we're done here. Sort of military secret, if you get my drift."

As the monitor shut down, the feline's voice echoed into his head, "Sure thing handsome. Soon as you're out and safe it's history."

Maryk often considered himself lucky, Tanya was simply one of the few that made him feel that way. How many guys like him could actually say they had a military grade hacker and genius who'd do anything to get in their pants? He didn't often play into her hand so easily but, the chances of her helping him were significantly increased when she believed she was going to get something serious out of him. Then again in her line of work she really was sticking her neck out for him, and that was something he always managed to pay back in spades. As per Tanya's prediction, as rare as such a procedure was, docking with the maintenance hatch went off without any kind of problem. Having never seen the insides of such a station, Maryk shook his head at the drab, colorless steel structure. Originally meant as a communications hub, after it's initial failure, it became a munitions dump like all other failed space stations. However, it's derelict locale just inside the boarders of the Astriod Belt Meteo made it a very significant target for Star Wolf, very quickly evolving into a base of operations for the group of thugs. During years past it had been known as a central hub and sanctuary city for just about anyone with a criminal record trying to stay out of the limelight of the Enforcers and military.  
The sheer size of the base alone made it difficult to get his bearings, but, any time he became lost his personal guardian angel would simply guide his feet toward the next most priority location. The base was a solid structure, with many corridors along the outer ring, while it's interior mass was mostly used as a storage area, now built more like a small city. Moving from corridor to corridor however, there seemed to be no level of security at all. Unfortunately, it was as he rounded a corner than he quickly stepped back, flattening himself against a wall only to hear something unsettling...  
"Did you guys see that?"

"Fuck me," He half shouted at himself.  
A light chuckle shot through his headset, "Easier said than done at this distance."  
"Seriously," He responded, "there's about six guys around the way and they're closing in on me quick."

The sound of fingers on keyboards rattled through his head before finally Tanya came back, "About sixty feet behind you there's a maintenance hatch under the floor panels."

Doing as she said, Maryk quickly rushed to a set of the grated floor panels, until he noticed the slight difference in them and quickly hoisted the one in front of him over his head before dropping down below allowing the panel to fall back in place. Backing into the shadows of the very narrow walkway beneath the corridors, Maryk shook his head as an unknown pair of strangers stepped onto the panel he'd just come through. One pointing out to the other that he'd heard something in the area, before they rushed off. It wasn't a good omen, it meant they'd be on the look out now, and now that he knew there was a presence there, he'd have to be twice as careful.  
"You okay?" Tanya asked.

Maryk nodded, "Yeah," He sighed, "that was close though. Makes me wonder why the rest of this place is abandoned though. Why is it secure now that I'm near the center of the Station?"

"I can't say," Tanya replied, "but if you fallow that maintenance shaft, it'll come out one of three places. One is on the other side of the main facility, one in a storage area, and the last in a security center near what used to be some sort of control room."  
"I'll take that third one," He sighed, "hopefully I can figure this all out without having to get physical with too many people I'd rather this remained a stealth mission. I hate conflict."

Tanya chuckled, "Amen to that," She replied, "so at the end of that path, hang right. You'll come to an intersection, there you go left. It's a bit of a walk from where you are though."  
"So long as it's a quiet one," Maryk replied as he started off.

Maryk found it to be just that, he didn't mind Tanya's talking; she simply went on about how things had changed since the last time they'd seen one another. How things had been and asked how things were with him. It was like catching up with a friend you hadn't seen in a number of months, just with the added possibility of getting killed. After a rather extensive walk he took hold of the tank top he wore pulling it over his head and balling it up before wiping down his now sweat soaked face and chest. It amazed him how long mechanics could stay down in such places without dying of dehydration. Yet a bit further along and he was halted by the lioness...  
"Okay my readings say you should be right next to another access panel," She pointed out, "look for an orange maintenance hatch, it's to one of the air ducts that lead up to the security office. They're usually sealed so you'll have to find a way to get through it."

Not bothering with details Maryk sighed, "Don't worry it's done."  
There was a shocked silence, "How did you?"  
"It'll be easier if you don't make me explain." Maryk chuckled, "let's just get this over with."

The duct was cramped, especially for someone as wide built as him. Forced to crawl most of the way, he only got stuck once for a moment, but managed to get through by holding his breath. Finally he managed to find his way to a dead end with a small vent. However suddenly a very cold sensation traveled up is pants, along his back, and finally to his chest and face. Someone had turned on the air, and it was very much needed and welcome. He admitted that he lay there a bit longer than he probably should have but, the cold air caressing his overheated body was too much to pass up at least until a somewhat pudgy raccoon stepped near the grate for the air duct...  
"Whoo...something stinks..." He shook his head before walking away, "gonna have to get those guys from maintenance to check the ducts...my god smells like someone died down there."

Maryk twisted his head a bit sniffing just below his shoulder only to have the smell burn his eyes, "Wow...I need to switch deodorants. Then again," He began to push the grate after hearing the door to the room shut, "I can't recall the last time I had a hot shower."

As he pulled himself from the air duct, and stood up Maryk stretched causing his back to pop; he then pivoted and made a sharp turn to his left where the raccoon stood with a large pistol in hand. The look in his young brown eyes was however not that of a killer, it was the look of someone that had obviously gotten himself in too deep with something he didn't understand. The large bodied wolf simply took a cautious step forward...  
"You know who I am?" He asked causing the raccoon to lightly shake his head, "you know what Viper is?" This time he only gave an affirming nod only causing Maryk to hold out his hand, "you wanna give me that gun then? Or do I have to take it?"

The raccoon only hesitated for a moment before placing the weapon in Maryk's open hand, "Look, I didn't sign up for any of this...I live here...they're not giving anyone a choice."  
With a sharp twist of his powerful hands, Maryk contorted the pistol into an unusable heap before setting it on a nearby crate, "The fuck are you talking about kid?" He asked before lifting a threatening finger, "quietly."

The raccoon stepped back, finding a seat before exhaling, simply happy that the wolf wasn't there to kill him, "Some lady in a weird coat showed up here about a week ago. She had Powalski and Caruso with her. First she gave everyone this retarded speech about the dregs of society and how we're being undermined and kept away from the cities by people that consider themselves higher in status than us. When people didn't listen to her..." He paused this time shaking his head as he looked to the floor, "she killed five of the strongest men here..." He said snapping his fingers, "...like they were standing still."

Maryk fanned out his shirt before putting it back on, "What else do you know kid?"  
"Not much," He replied shaking his head, "Caruso and his shithead son stayed here. Powalski headed out with that psycho bitch. Caruso put me in charge here, mainly because I know the security system here better than anyone. My dad used to run security for Wolf."

"Listen close kid," Maryk sighed, "what you're gonna do right now. Is walk out that door, this conversation and meeting never happened; and all I can promise you in the meantime is that when I get my hands on Caruso...Imma break his arms, then I'm gonna drag him back to Corneria by his tail, and shove it down his throat."

As the raccoon slowly steadied his resolve and made his way out the door, Maryk stood by and waited until he was far out of sight. He then looked to a small line of monitors behind him; there wasn't a lot of cameras inside the base, there was only one outside that he could see, or at least only one that Tanya hadn't knocked out of service. Several inside, and one overlooking the station's docking bay from the outside, showing no ships coming or going. From what else he could see there were several unmarked soldiers, clearly Caruso's men standing watch near the control center that Tanya had already warned him about...  
"I thought you said you hate conflict," The cougar's voice came over his communicator, "that shit you have planned with Caruso sounds pretty conflicting."

Maryk shook his head at the thought, "Let's just say he's got some shit to answer for. I may hate conflict, but, I hate people like him more than anything. Talks a big game, but in the end he's just a coward. I hate cowards," He paused for a moment closing his eyes, "sorry about this old man," He sighed, "listen, Tanya. I sent you two com channels a while back; if something should happen and we loose contact for a while. Call them both, tell them that there's a Code-4 on Sargasso Station. They'll know what you mean. Just tell them that Thunder sent you."  
"Maryk I don't like the sound of that," Tanya replied, "you almost sound like you're marching off to your death."

Rather than say anything, Maryk simply cut line to his communicator. What was about to happen was not for her to hear, and he thanked god that it was something she wouldn't see. Killing was not generally his forte but, knowing when to break his own rules had kept him alive so far. If push came to shove, it was something he knew he'd have to do again. His opportunity to get to work presented itself rather standardly, a single patrol visible through the air vent in the door clearly headed in his direction. The coyote that stepped toward the door was clearly no soldier, several knife wounds had left scars on his face and arms. The removed sleeves from his jacket insisted that he had a high regard for himself, and the way he carried the rifle he had was nothing short of obnoxious, waving it about like a damned toy. Thugs were always the easiest to deal with, far too high and mighty to think they can be hurt, and no matter how much you hurt them, you never really feel too bad about it. Before the makeshift soldier could find time to respond, his lackluster grip on his gun failed as he was jerked through the doorway by an unbreakable force. With Maryk standing behind him, the wolf wrapped his large arms around the coyote's waist before swinging them both backward striking the coyote's back, shoulders, and neck against the security panel behind him. When his life had turned him toward amateur wrestling to keep him occupied, a rolling suplex had been a choice favorite. The victim wasn't dead but, unconscious, incapacitated, and would not enjoy his day when he woke up. Even from delivering a single suplex to an unsuspecting idiot, Maryk could feel his blood heating up, he'd hurt people in his amateur circuit before by letting himself get carried away but, this was a life or death matter and from this point there was very little turning back...  
Looking back through the slatted vent in the door, he took notice of no others however, as he stepped out into the open he did take the moment to destroy the coyote's rifle and toss it into the room with his unconscious body. He'd watched the young raccoon from earlier make his way down the halls, and turn left. Clearly this was the direction to wherever the mother he'd mentioned was. Yet, thanks to Tanya he also knew that just a bit further along his current path would lead to the control room he saw on the monitors. The sudden static of an unorthodox communicator caused the wolf's ears to perk up. The military had disbanded use of old short wave radios, because of this most gangs and thugs used them, simply because no one ever monitored the channels anymore. After a moment his keen ears zeroed in; the source was not far, two or so corridors down. Starting in a casual but wide gain walk, Maryk made certain to keep his head on a swivel, however, as his new target came into view, he broke into a full charge. Unfortunately, too occupied with his radio and his inability to contact the coyote he'd been patrolling with, the otter noticed the thumping footsteps a moment too late. He turned only to feel the force of Maryk massive bicep collide with his chest and collarbone before the wolf's forearm hooked forward violently, sending the otter's body into a partial backflip slamming his head and neck into the metal floor panels before the full force of the collision caused him to roll off his shoulders and onto his stomach. Unfortunately, the moment he took to check the poor creature's pulse, the sound of a cocking rifle behind him caused Maryk to stand with his hands in the air. The unseen, gun for hire however, proved his inexperience with the matter. As soon as the barrel of the rifle touched his back, clearly trying to push him along the hall; Maryk shot about, his right arm batting the weapon away and into the wall before his left hand wrapped around the fox's throat lifting him high into the air. His radio clattered to the floor only to be crushed under Maryk's boot...  
"Now that I have your attention," He smiled, "how many more are there? Minus you three of course?"

The fox struggled to pull himself up by a grip on Maryk's wrist, "T-twelve..."  
"Well that won't do," Maryk squeezed a bit, "you see, the last one said otherwise." Clearly he was lying.

"A-alright..." The fox choked, "...th-there's twenty more..."  
Maryk nodded, "Any of them not like you. You know, untrained?"  
"There's five of 'em..." The fox eased up as Maryk softened his grip, "...they're not normal. They never say a word; never leave each other's sides, and they never carry a gun. At least none that I can see. You're good...but, now that they know you're coming...you're as good as dead."

Maryk smiled wide, "Do you think a Viper would ever come in here without having a few tricks up his sleeves. See, I'm FAR from normal..." He sighed, "...the others will learn. As for you, thanks and good night."

Maryk swung the fox into the wall to his left, causing his head to make a rather sickening thud before dropping him on top of the otter that lay nearby. Oddly enough, the rest of the trip along the way toward the control room was empty. He found the control room to be in a small open area in the station, with none other than his intended target standing near the door to the locked control room, his arms folded cockily across his chest. As Maryk approached the large open room, the black panther scoffed. For Maryk the situation only made things a little easier; it was clear to him that the more inexperienced individuals were called away while somewhere nearby, Caruso's so-called Elites were hiding in wait. Standing in the middle of the room Caruso lay his hands to his sides...  
"I remember you," He laughed, "you're...Maryk I believe it was. You know, when I was on Zoness you broke my wrist."

Maryk nodded, "You're lucky I didn't break your neck."

"So I've heard," Caruso replied, "unfortunately you're in no place to make idle threats. You're unarmed, outnumbered, and outclassed."

Maryk slid his hands into his belt line his fists emerging with slatted metal plates over his knuckles, "You're partially right," He said, "also the cloaking masks your boys are wearing. Won't do you any good against me."

"What makes you say that?" Caruso chuckled, "what you can't see you can't fight."

Maryk simply smiled as a the lights in the room began to flicker causing a small web of electrical arcs to weave down around his body before dispersing into the floor in repeating waves. As he stood by, several more waves began to pulse faster along his body before he struck his metal lined fists together. The pulses suddenly burst out in a short orb of blue sparks around Maryk's body, causing several confused individuals to phase into sight, while standing, inspecting their bodies...  
"Professor Beltino compared me to a living power plant," He replied, "I put off roughly 2.6 gigawatts of electricity at any given time. They're still trying to figure it out, but, that's not the best part. Ask yourself real quick. What if he can fully control that electricity?" He smiled taking note of a much shorter version of Panther standing nearby, "For example..." He said pointing an open palm at the young cat causing him to skid quite violently across the metal floor until his chest met the wolf's open palm, "...if I positively or negatively charge this little prick's bioelectric field with enough charge..." He then released Robbie Caruso causing him to flatten onto his back incapable of moving, "...he becomes a very stupid electromagnet."

Panther very suddenly drew a blaster, that quickly leapt from his hand and into Maryk's, "Look, this is...unfair?" Maryk chuckled, "so," He smiled bouncing in place a bit, "I'm feeling a little frisky. So, I'll give you guys the benefit of the doubt. Drop all your weapons...and we can do this like uncivilized people, and I can just beat you all unconscious with my bare hands. Nobody has to die, nobody has to suffer."

Caruso chuckled, "He's out of is mind," He sighed, "but, if that's the way he'd like to do this. Go ahead and kill him," He laughed, "not TOO quickly though., I'd like to get a good look at his smug face covered in blood. You're all former soldier so, try not to embarrass yourselves."

A rather large Doberman stepped out from behind a nearby storage crate cracking his knuckles, "You guys just relax, this shouldn't take much time. No point in us all getting our hands dirty."

A couple of the other soldiers took the moment to sit back, Maryk simply sighed and rolled his eyes. It was always the larger one's that he considered giving people like himself a bad name, Just because you're large means you're a savage idiot. The Doberman didn't hesitate, unfortunately for him his form was sloppy. More a street punk brawler trained by some military, whoever trained him would have been disappointed. The punch came in hard, arching, it was a studied blow aimed high and center, clearly going for Maryk's throat. The mark met with Maryk's palm, before a bone crushing grip before a twist of his wrist caused the canine to crumple to his knees. Maryk simply sighed while shaking his head...  
"Look," He sighed, "I know this is a big cock measuring contest for you guys but, I have a couple friends that might need my help and an entire Armada to get in route here to shut this operation down. So whadda you all say, just come and get this over with and I can get out of here this is getting irritating," He said looking to the Doberman, "no offense, I'm just short on time...and kinda tired."

None of the other four seemed to want to waste any real time, one from the left, two straight ahead, one from the back. Unfortunately, the charge seemed to cease for a moment as one of Maryk's rather large boots brought the one behind him to a screeching halt, fully altering his momentum as his body soared back to the steps where Caruso still stood. Though his game was not martial arts, a wild mule kick was more than enough when thrown with force capable of mashing most security doors. The knife the poor animal had been carrying clattered to the floor, causing Maryk to shake his head at the other two before swinging the Doberman by his wrist and allowing him to slide across the floor and into a far wall. The two still rushing in front of him however, as the first reached him Maryk reached into the cup of each arm, effortlessly tossing the short white wolf several feet into the air before shifting only slightly to the right. The kick thrown by the darker furred wolf caught into the crook of Maryk's arm before his attacker was swung in a vicious sweep tearing the other wolf out of his decent and sending them both careening into a nearby crate. He sighed however as he turned back to face the large Doberman who now stood by before placing a yellow tablet on his tongue and swallowing it...  
RAGE; it was nearly as popular as HYPE, more for the in-scene fighting crowd than anything else. A fully synthetic metabolic steroid enhanced with nanotechnology. The veins in the canine's neck began to bulge violently, while he grimaced almost in pain as his mass began to inflate slightly. The dosage was instant, incredibly effective, and a near lethal dosage at all times. The sight caused Maryk to gently massage the crook of his elbow, an unpleasant, familiar sting caused him to grit his teeth. Self-doubt took many people to that place, he was no different.  
Caruso laughed, "Lars here has been a fan or yours for as long as he can recall, "this will make him very happy."

Maryk shook his head before standing, ready for what was to come, "No, it won't," He sighed, "it just leaves you empty inside. Once you're a hollow shell...there is no happiness...just the bottom of a pit."  
"Wonderful," Caruso laughed out loud, "he's a philosopher. Lars, see to it that he regrets coming here."

Maryk sighed ash he shook his head, "You best hope I don't survive this," He said rolling his neck, "cuz when I do. I'm gonna tear you in half...from the legs up," Maryk put away the metal plates on his fists before looking over his shoulder for a moment, "hope you two can hold out for me. This could take a minute."

Waiting for the charging behemoth, Maryk could only ready himself. There'd be no telling what the Doberman was capable of, not until they locked horns. He knew that Caruso was a coward, the cat wouldn't move from the spot he stood in so long as he knew that Lars stood between him and Maryk. It was a cheap ploy but, one that he was known, even in the military to play. Once he saw an opening to get away when Maryk had the upper hand, he was certain Caruso would take it. Now, with a steroid enhanced aggressor, as well as a two bit coward, there was a difficult job ahead keeping himself alive...

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hiya, Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long to publish, had a few setbacks in class and even more at home. In this story Maryk found that some rather shady stuff is going down between several figures of the old Star Wolf crew and our mystery antagonist Terra. Hope you stay in touch for chapter 13: Blue Blazes.  
_

 _Thanks for the support and for following me this far all_

 _the footsteps in the darkness ~ SkullFox_


	14. Bue Blazes

**A/N:** _Hi again everyone. Srry for anyone actually following/reading this at all. Once again, class, blah blah, work, blah blah, poor me. Anyhow, I'm not sure how long this fic will be but I'm hoping quite a few chapters. The story that I have planned out is pretty...extensive. Anyhow hope you enjoy the chapter. R &R ^^ feelings and personal opinions are duly appreciated..._

 _The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox_

 _(PS: On my breaks at work I've been working on Footsteps in the darkness II: Echos in the Dark. I hope to get it posted soon)_

* * *

Far into the Lylat system, in a much different environment; Marcus peered over a snowbank while brushing a bit of melted snow from his shoulder. A small number of individuals stood near an old outpost. Two of them were Ficina natives, polar bears, not the most fun creatures to stare you down. He could easily think of roughly a thousand things he'd rather fight his way through. Bears were large, heavy, thick hided, and incredibly physically strong even as children. He found it odd that they would be standing guard outside of an actually derelict base; in fact according to most military records that Marcus had access to the base hasn't been in use for more than fifty years, sometime after the Environmental Control Center was installed. The warmth that kept him and Sierra from freezing to death as they spied on the small base, was none other than the soot black vixen laying next to him. By using her abilities to heat the air around them, it was easy to keep them moderately cool rather than freezing without giving away their position. He'd been going through the base inside the minds of it's occupants one by one for just over two hours, leaping from one mind to another, piggybacking through the base. This was a much easier way to conserving the stamina required to keep a mental link than a full takeover, and was much less obvious. Outside of the link, he could hear the gentle whisper beside him...

"How bad is it in there?" Sierra asked in her naturally silky voice.

Without seeing through his own eyes Marcus shook his head, "Not good," He responded, "so far I've hopped through more than a hundred minds and there are more and more of these people by the minute," Suddenly however, his jaw visibly dropped, "oh that's not good."

Sierra hated the fact that she couldn't see what he saw, "What's wrong?"

"You know that thing that was dragging you through the streets like a drunk prom date?" He asked, "well...If my math is correct, about thirty of them. These ones look different though, more solid and built more like us," His face snarled into a low growl, "Powalski."

Through the eyes of one of the guards of a massive room inside filled with soldiers; there stood the very familiar sight of a blue eyed chameleon. HIs gangly, slender form wrapped tightly in black leather, he carried the shifty look that Marcus's mother and father had always warned him about. His final leap from mind to mind was over, inside the chameleon's head, he was certain to find everything he needed to know. Everything was there, spare the fact that he either didn't know what they were planning, or simply decided to keep certain facts locked away in case of such emergencies. Very suddenly a hooded figure appeared before Leon staring him in the eyes quite intensely. She was different from what Marcus saw, as her gaze instantly caused a chill to shoot through his entire body. Her luminous green eyes were the likes of which he'd seen before, though he could not pinpoint where he'd seen them before. Too dark under the hood to make out features, the vixen smiled a grin of pearl white teeth as she stared the lizard down...

"Why hello there," Her voice seemed deceptively sweet, "do you think I cannot see you in there little one?"

Marcus was lost. Nobody should have been capable of picking him out of the air like that...

"Why so shocked," She smiled a bit deeper, "do you think you are the only one capable of toying with other people's minds? That's very selfish of you, if you wanted details you only needed to ask."

Marcus finally reached out causing Leon's head to arch back in a sudden jolt of pain before his now green eyes glared ad the woman in front of him, "What are you doing here? Why are those things here?" Marcus's voice fell from the reptile's lips.

"What am I doing?" The strange vixen stepped away with her hand on her chin as she turned her back to the possessed reptile, "are you prepared to take that information by force?"

Leon glared at her, "I think the bigger question is are you willing to force me to tear that building down on top of you and your little friends?"

"I certainly hope you don't mean your little friend there," The strange vixen chuckled lightly, "her mind is far from a steel trap. Do you think that you'll actually get in here undetected? You've already given yourself away."

The reptile smiled a crooked grin, "Or..." He chuckled with Marcus's voice, "...this is a recon mission and I already got what I wanted from this useless puppet. Hopefully this is the last time I talk to you, cuz I can already tell that you're a psychotic bitch WAAAAY crazier than Aunt Katt."

Sierra suddenly watched as Marcus's eyes fluttered for a moment regaining their normal brightness before he looked to his companion and nodded his head, "Well, ball's in your court now," He smiled, "try not to leave anything standing, but keep collateral to a minimum."

"Well," The vixen sighed heavily as she stood up, unfolding a T-board before tossing the small hover-board to the ground in front of her, "you're gonna want to keep your head down; and once you hear it get a shield up."

"Anything else?" Marcus asked.

To his surprise Sierra grabbed his collar pulling him toward her, she kissed him fairly aggressively before pushing him back to the snow, "What the hell was that all about?!" He half shouted.

Sierra leapt onto the board before looking back to the young fox, "Just in case I don't come back."

Marcus wasn't exactly prepared for such a display, Sierra was better and more prone to hiding her feelings than most. Her father was well known so it was easy enough to see why she would put on a tough face, but, seeing her act so clearly female was a bit of a shock. Not only was it uncharacteristic, it was something that he simply wasn't used to; female affection toward him was a forethought...with his sights set so deeply on meeting Skye again, but, now. It all seemed to work in slow motion; the snow that was kicked up seemed to hang in the air forever, and for the first time since they'd known each other, Marcus took a long look. Oddly, for the first time he wondered wondered if she'd come back, he even contemplated going after her. One of the best T-board riders he'd ever seen; the young vixen danced around the two guards, spraying them insultingly with snow before finally tipping the front of her board into the groin, and then into the face of one of the guards. Almost in unison with this attack, was the blue-hot burst of flames that scorched the other guard from her right hand, causing him to instantly bow to the snow clawing at his blistering flesh while driving his seared face into the snow. With Sierra's specialty being demolitions, something the team rarely had much of a use for. He wore concern on his face when she vanished into the complex but, in hindsight, all he could sense from her mind was fun. It wasn't however, until several long moments went by before Marcus's eyes went wide with shock at what he felt from her mind, as well as those around her.

"Oh..." He shuddered nervously as he threw up his palms causing a blue-white dome to encase him.

The blast was not only without warning, but, intense and violent beyond any explosion he'd witnessed as a Viper unit. The outer steel walls of the fort began to writhe and swell in sorted hotspots around the perimeter before all of a sudden rupturing in all directions. The outward torrent of flames caused even the snow falling from overhead to evaporate; nearby trees instantly scattered into ash, and finally a concussive wave of heat and sound slammed into Marcus's barrier. The impact causing his nose to trickle blood, as his mind struggled to compensate with the force of his shield. Unfortunately, a white fissure began to form, finally followed by a burst of heat and sound that fired the young fox out of his protective dome and through the snow in a long trailing path causing him to come to a rest buried in a large snow mound. After a frozen moment buried in the snow Marcus burst out into the open shaking his head, he'd not expected anything quite so large. Even as the young vixen staggered out of the now smoldering wreckage, only to have the young McCloud avert his eyes as he managed to catch her falling body.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

Looking up to him, Sierra smiled, "I-I think I might have been a little overzealous."

Marcus chuckled, "Don't look now but...you're also naked," He pointed out wrapping her in his jacket.

"Okay..." She replied, "...so I really overdid it. Looks like the Professor might need to rework that fireproof not so fireproof material of his."

Marcus scanned the area for extra thoughts only to shake his head, "Did you get the weirdo in the cloak?"

Shaking her head Sierra sighed, "No, whoever that was it looked like they vanished into thin air," She paused, "something's bugging you."

"Yeah," Marcus replied standing with the vixen in his arms, "can you walk?" He asked receiving a negative head shake, "then this'll have to do," He replied, "I have some questions for my mom; something unsettling I felt in that psycho in there. I couldn't read her mind but the vibes that I got just from trying felt...familiar."

After a moment Sierra looked to her captain with a confused expression, "Familiar how?"

"Almost, like I've tried to get into that mind before," Marcus replied shaking his head before looking to her, "it felt just like my mother."

"You can tell something like that?"

Marcus chuckled as he nodded, trudging through the snow, "Thought patterns are a lot like finger prints. Every living being has a unique signature. I could pretty easily pick your or Maryk in a crowd of millions. Problem is I'm only partially telepathic, my real gift has always been telekinesis. Mom's telepathy is a million times stronger than mine. So strong now that she wears a device to suppress it."

Sierra gave him an uncertain look, "I've never seen you move anything with your mind."

"You don't know much about Telekinesis do you?" He asked receiving another uncertain look, "I don't move things. I manipulate kinetic energy, so the idea that I can make things levitate is sort of asinine."

Thinking back Sierra came to realize; all the times he should have been hit by a bullet she realized it never did, on top of everything else however something caused her to punch his arm, "You cheated!" She shouted, "I knew that kick during training last month felt a little harder than it should have been. You were doing something to your foot."

Marcus laughed loudly, "I developed the technique when I was in Viper Training. I figured that, If I could manipulate kinetic energy...why not amplify the kinetic force behind a punch or kick? Took me several week to get it right, then I realized that it was a bit more deadly than I though. On top of that Telekinesis and Telepathy are on their own levels; reading minds isn't all that hard on the mind, manipulating physical force...it's not something that mind usually has to compensate with. Take it too far for too long, you could easily cause your brain to bleed out. Uncle Slippy told me to watch for nose bleeds...that's why I let down my shield and took a part of that blast.

The young vixen gently pecked his cheek before pressing her head into the fur of his arm, "You know you're a lot more brave and strong than you give yourself credit for. Now that I have it out there...you're pretty cute too."

Like before, Marcus was at a loss on how to respond to the attention. He'd only ever really expressed a physical attraction to Skye and that hadn't worked out to his planning. He'd never even thought that way about Sierra, though from what he was experiencing she'd clearly had time to think that way about him. Though she clearly wasn't sleeping, Sierra did nothing to move from her position nuzzled into his arm, giving him ample opportunity to scan over the forefront of her mind. Nothing there but comfort, an unusual level of comfort as if she was completely at peace laying in his arms. He found it difficult in his current state not to stare; after all despite her petite form, her body was pleasant in all consciousness. On top of that the fleshy orbs about her chest being pressed against his side were a big disarming to a young male his age. With his Aunt Katt's usual love for being topless, breasts were no new sight to him but, with all that he'd been through it was the only time he'd recalled ever having a pair physically touch him. All the way back toward the town that was, luckily enough for them, not horribly far away lead Marcus to stop just outside of the town. There was an odd mental vibe emanating from the settlement; even a lower grade of telepathy would have picked it up. Everyone inside the walls was concerned about something and all that worry was directed at the hanger where Marcus and Sierra's ships were docked. The impression was solid in his mind, if he bothered to enter town trough the main gate, they'd both be turned in. Sierra managed to come to just as Marcus approached a section in the far wall near where the docks stood, she could tell by his face that something was wrong but didn't bother to distract him right away until he looked down to her...

"There's a small battalion of men inside the dock with our ships," He half whispered to her, "hang on tight, I'm gonna get us over this wall."

The vixen looked over the separating wall, its highest point reaching some twenty feet, "How do you intend to do that?"

"Well..." Marcus chuckled looking to the height of the wall, "...even a jump has a kinetic force behind it."

Not very fond of heights she had no control over, Sierra shrieked rather quietly as she dug her claws into Marcus's back. The rush of air and snow that passed her suddenly caused her to realize just how much force had been applied to them both, and she looked back only to see the top of the outer wall, several feet below her. Upon their decent however, she took note of a lone soldier standing by exhaling calmly from a lit cigarette; which dropped from his lips as he looked up to notice the falling mass above him. Too late to react to the situation the soldier reached for his weapon, only to suddenly have Marcus's foot, bathed in a translucent blue light bear down on the front of his muzzle. Transferring all the kinetic force of their rapid decent into his foot, Sierra felt their landing as if cushioned somewhat; yet, she was quickly reminded of where the force had gone as an eruption of blood and viscera sprayed up around her from the force of the soldier's skull literally bursting beneath Marcus's foot. He set Sierra onto her feet before kneeling and looking over the now headless body...

"This guy look about your size?" He asked.

Sierra inspected what was once a wolf, "No, but, it's better than having my business all out in the open like this." She pointed out tossing Marcus his jacket, "keep watch while I get dressed," She sighed mumbling to herself as she did so, " _Seriously gonna talk with the Professor about that suit."_

Marcus seemed to go quiet for a few moments, a time that was well known by Sierra to be a time in which he needed the utmost concentration. He looked to the building's upper windows; some distance off the ground while swinging his jacket back over himself, "Stay here," He half whispered, "after that blast back therer you're still in for some recovery time...I can deal with our ships. Keep an ear out for trouble, if you hear anything it means I probably screwed something up. If that turns out to be the case, get somewhere safe and once you can manage a decent flame again...get to your ship and find Maryk. Understood?"

Sierra squinted at him a bit, it wasn't like Marcus to pull rank, "Was what you saw really so serious with that weirdo back at the base?"

Marcus sighed, "She's a Cerinian..." He replied, "...if nothinge else that means, with her mindset, she's a threat; and a strong one. I've never even heard of someone so powerful that they could see me inside the mind of another person while I was in there. Mom always told me that there were more full-blooded Cerinians floating around, I just always thought they'd be more like mom. If nothing else find a way to let her and dad know if she doesn't already. That Terra lady that's been causing trouble is just another Cerinian. Don't worry though...I'm not gonna get caught..."

Like before with the wall, Marcus barely seemed to make any effort to jump before his body rocketed into the air and through a window in the upper floor of the building. There he came down on a long metal catwalk that networked around the upper floor of the building, making certain that any work higher up could easily be done as the catwalks all had a section that could be manipulated to move about to give mechanics access to the tops of ships too tall to otherwise reach. Side-by-side, their two fighters lay on the far side of the dock a ways away but, unfortunately this was where all familiar sights ended. Several soldiers clad in black armor moved about the area, odd however, the armor he was seeing was not the same as the soldiers as the base. It was military grade and very polished. His big concern at the moment however, were the weapons he noticed. Most of them were blasters, no way of stopping light basted energy with kinetic shields. Unlike his father he didn't carry a deflector shield; they were clumsy devices and picky at the worst possible moments. Luckily however, one of his favorite tricks of telepathy was something his mother called "Charming".

The first of many soldiers met with him face to face as he walked along the catwalks; peering right through him. A simple suggestion to his mind and it was as if Marcus was not even there. It was because of this ability alone that he was named the lead recon and infiltration specialist of his team. As he stepped to one side, the sharp, instant searing point of the young vulpine's combat knife slid quickly into and out of the passing soldier's head at the base of his skull. Unaware that he'd even been hit, several steps continued before the body simply fell lifelessly to the metal walkways. The strike was precise and practiced; driven into the proper spot, death becomes instantaneous severing the brain stem in one sharp backhanded thrust. At first, in training of course, he had trouble with the idea of killing anyone...but, as time went by his father's words began to sink in. Killing really was something that became easier the more you did it. Now, instead of remorse from a kill, he only wondered when the line was crossed that made you less of a person, and more a monster. His inspection of the building would have been a more arguous, however, for Marcus it simply depended on how long he could manage to keep his hold on so many minds at once. Walking along his path, another soldier crossed him falling to his knees while grasping an open wound that bit cleanly through his throat causing his scream to emit nothing more than a mottled rattle of blood that flooded his throat. Looking down below an opportunity to move everything along approached; four of the soldiers stood in a small semi-circle. Drawing a second knife he kept in his bood, Marcus darted across the catwalk before leaping from the metal walkway with his arms drawn over his head. The double edged knives came down with utmost force, tearing into one of the four's traps before Marcus's falling weight tore the knives down along his sides opening wounds that nearly severed both arms spraying the others in a grotesque volume of blood. The sight to any watching instantly became a nightmare, as the blood soaked form of something insideous take shape as it swiped one soldier across his abdomen causing him to instantly drop his weapon in an attempt to catch his insides, while the other instantly dropped his weapon as a hole simply erupted from the visor of his helmet. Two onlookers then took aim as the final of the four fell to the ground, a spin from the unseen attacker causing the final soldier's head to roll away as his body fell to the floor. The sound of several instantly rushing away from the scene only caused the young fox to kick one of the downed soldier's weapons up into his hands, knives weren't going to do it all...and he could feel his hold on their minds slipping.

The first two to notice him as his grip on the lot of them fell wasted no time; the short shots of light that tore from their weapons punched holes in everything they touched. The expert training of the Viper unit however, instantly took effect caushing Marcus to drop to his back. The forward monmentum from his run causing him to slide between the two, an upward blast from his own stolen rifle ripping bloody chunks from the soldiers' chests and heads as he rolled forward and to the left behind an idle set of crates, no sooner than to have two blaster charges rush overhead...

"Hold your fire!" A loud voice rang out cusing the blasters to suddenly stop before a last shot, followed by a loud thud, "I said hold your fire!"

The sound of a superior officer calling rank caused Marcus to roll his eyes, "What's this joker want?"

"We have orders to take you in alive," The C.O shouted over his troops, "now that can be in one piece or several, they didn't mention how many limbs I had to remove. So easy way or hard...what's your call?"

Using his telepathy on a bird perched on the catwalks overhead, Marcus could easily see their formation. It was loose; several men scattered here and there ducking behind various objects for cover. Their leader standing, as if to appoint himself the grand authority in the situation ahead of the rest of them...

Marcus pulled one of his knives smiling at it as he sat there, "Well, dad did always say that the easy way out is for cowards and Venomians."

All of the men looked on in shock as they watched a single black combat knife flip into the air over the crates Marcus hid behind before all of them gasped in shock. Connected to Marcus's mind, the blade suddenly tore through the air was the speed of a bullet, it's rapid spin like a buzzsaw as his mind continued manipulating the kinetic force the throw had added to the weapon. It's path clear as it's spinning path tore the tall standing Commander's left arm from his body before looping back around. Several times the spinning blade made passes across the armored soldier's body, each one tearing hunks of flesh away from the victim until he fell lifeless to the ground, the knife lodged deeply into the right side of his head.

"Fuck!" Marcus swore to himself, without momentum the blade was as idle as any other, "how's that for a FUCK YOU!?"

A series of blasts went off, causing Marcus to duck as low to the ground as he could get before the sudden roar of a voice caught his attiention, "You were all ordered to hold your fire!"

This voice was not as deep as the last, but even seemed to draw Marcus's attention. Taking another look from the bird watching in on all the commotion Marcus could make out his form. He was roughtly his father's size, in fact the proportions weren't that far off either. He was clad like the other soldiers, but, a black cape and crimson visor in the shape of s screaming wolf set him apart from the others. The press of a button on the side of the helmet caused it to fold over into itself and recede back, revealing a fox that caused Marcus to question the bird's eyes and his own mind. The stranger's fur was the sapphire blue of his mother, and his jade green eyes matched hers as well. The only difference was that a large portion of his face was white, set in a large triangle travveling from his forehead down the length of his muzzle. Marcus was brought to a shocking halt from the bird's mind as he involuntarily leapt into the air and soared up over the crates, motionless and paralyzed. Forced to look toward the one with a hand outstretched as if manipulating the young fox to hover there...

He shook his head lightly, "Tsk tsk tsk," He clicked his tongue, "someone has failed to teach this little Cerinian the basics of his own abilities. Though I find how you handled this lout fairly impressive. Do you even know anything about your own abilities? How combining different psionics can give you varied results..." With a shift of his hand Marcus plowed violently into the ground instantly feeling his right arm crack, "...for instance, combine a bit of lift and levitation with your ability to apply force...you get a very effective tool for detaining someone, just as you're experiencing now. Terra seems to think you are something...more...I only see less."

Marcus grimaced as he struggled against the unseen vice holding him still; as he did so he dug through the depths of his own mind struggling desperately for anything that could set him free, "Keep thinking that. I have a bad habit of … surprising people."

Reaching out for anything that could help him, something did touch his mind. Even in the back of his mind it felt heavy, cold, with a strange grid-like feel. He wasn't certain how but, he quickly became aware that it was in fact the catwalk overhead. He'd never felt a physical object with his mind before. Either way, he took hold and pulled with all the mental strength he could muster. The creak and moan of steel was quickly followed by the screams of the soldiers behind the overconfident fox holding Marcus. As he turned causing the young McCloud to fall to the ground he could only watch his men become trapped beneath the tons of steel. As he looked on, shocked by the incident, Marcus barely managed to keep himself upright. His head was swimming, his vision dancing in circles in front of him, blood ran from his nose, not in a trickle but, something much more frightening. His labored breathing brought his attacker's attention back to him, where he held his pulsing head in his hands groaning in agony...

"Clearly your luster for surprising people remains in tact..." The stranger said approaching him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Marcus screamed in pain swiping a hand at his antagonizer only to have the black armored stranger explode from his standing position. The path he took tore a deep gouge into the ground, smashing a large portion of the catwalk in half, before punching a massive hole in the far wall, leaving the individual hundred yards away, disoriented and confused; while equally happy to have gotten up a shield before the attack could land. Looking on to the path of destruction his flight had taken he hesitated to return. Watching on as a pair of fighters tore recklessly from the dock he shook his head with a smile...

"You are correct," He said to no one in particular, "that is without a doubt your sister's offspring."

The voice that echeod in his mind was unheard by all others, "As I told you. She is very much alive out here. Leave him be for now, phase one is nearly complete, once phase two begins there will be no turning back."

"I am with you to the end of this my love," He chuckled, "however, the little one has killed every soldier I had with me."

Not sure what to expect, his comment was met with only deep laughter causing him to chuckle himself as onlookers simply watched him slowly phase out of sight, as if he'd never been there to begin with...

* * *

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and stick around the next.


	15. Vulnerability

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long overdue update all. School's been a pain and I recently started a new job. Hopefully this'll give me a little more time to work on my writing. Which I have begun to do at work and mail myself the chapter updates but, we'll see how this works out. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and R &R as needed ^^ let me know those opinions they help..._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The shock that travled through his spine as his body slammed into the wall; the mass of his body only added to the pain. Somehow the canine charging him only managed to lock palms, Maryk's fingers lacing into those of the hyped up attacker. He'd never fully seen the effects of the newer breeds of the drug, pushing back the mountain of muscle was extremely difficult, but, planting a foot forward Maryk lurched forward while driving all of his body weight into his opponent. The force caught Lars off his guard, sending the dobermen sliding across the steel grating of the floor before rolling several times allowing the young wolf a moment as he stood by wiping a bit of blood from his face. The canine's initial rush had caught him by suprise, as rather than catching and throwing Maryk, the rushing canine suddenly changed his approach throwing a punch that Maryk could only conpare to being hit with a cinder-block. The small wound on his forehead bled only a bit, but it's constant trickle into his left eye was making it difficult to keep sight of his opponent. Regardless of all else, Maryk quickly wiped the blood from his eye before rushing at the downed doberman as fast as his legs could move him. As powerful as his legs were, the leap the black wolf made only carried him several short feet into the air, unfortunately for Lars that was more than enough to make the elbow that came down on his lower back impossibly painful. Maryk's hopes at this point were to at least bruise the young canine's spine making movement restrictive and painful. Surprisingly, Lars made an almost instant turn, shifting his weight in a strange way and causing him to roll Maryk over his back while the crook of his elbow caught the wolf behind the head causing the end of the roll to place Lars laterally across Maryk's chest with a vice-like lock on his neck. With the pit of Lars's massive arm crushing down on Maryk's neck, while the remainder wrapped around squeezing violently, Maryk could slowly feel his sight begin to blur. In most cases, such a powerful choke-hold was capable of redering an opponent unconscious in twenty seconds if applied correctly, cutting off oxygen flow as well as both temporal arteries to the brain at the same time. Prolonged submission to such a hold would lead to coma and death if not released.

In an instant of reprisal, Maryk shifted his weight; kicking off the metal floor and rolling back over Lars, using the momentum of the roll he very quickly lifted the canine, back first, onto his left shoulder, before continuing the motion into an arching of his back. The suplex was a favorite of Maryk's from old days, and the crash of his opponent smashing into the grates below them caused old memories to flood in. All the pressure of his professional career back then was what drove him to underground fighting, sadly, it was the fighting that led to his own use of Rage, and the Rage that cost him everything else. Caruso, noting the sickening way in which Lars's body impacted the ground folding over on top of himself before rolling out of Maryk's grip and finally falling flat on his back, quickly decided that the moment was at hand to make a hasty retreat. Maryk stood for a moment, hopefully to stop Caruso before a pair of solid feet sent the wolf soaring headfirst into one of the large nearby containers. The thundering sound that filled Maryk's ears caused his vision to go double. He'd made the worst mistake a wrestler could make, he underestimated the staying power of his opponent and now had a concussion to show for his troubles. The rushing doberman swung wild, his fist glancing short across Maryk's muzzle. Taking the opportunity immediately, Maryk reached out pulling Lars's arm over his shoulder as he spun to face away from the canine, before throwing all of his weight across his hips causing Lars to roll violently over Maryk's shoulder and onto his back. The two landed hard, Lars now in the same hold he'd caught Maryk in earlier. Somehow, Lars slid an arm up between his neck and Maryk's arm breaking his grip for a moment, and before Maryk had time to respond, he was belly down on the floor with the large canine straddling his back clearly pulling back on his left arm in an attempt to render it useless. Feeling the tendons strain Maryk quickly realized that a moment longer in the hold and he'd loose use of the arm...

In a bit of panic, Maryk swung his free elbow back as hard as he could, the sharp attack catching Lar's knee causing him to yell out in pain. Twice more Maryk jabbed violently at the joint until finally he felt Lars's grip fail. As quickly as he could Maryk pushed himself along the ground, causing him to slide backward out from beneath Lars before he violnently tackled the canine to the ground with his arms wrapped into Lars's placing his arms at nearly a fourty-five degree angle. The fight had lasted too long already, and though Maryk did not want to do it, he had little other options. From his seated position, he rolled forward over the back of Lars's head. The loud crunching pops of Lars's shoulders instantly dislocating could have been heard echoing through the halls for some distance.

Laying there on his back now, Maryk did his best to breath the fire out of his lungs; it had been a long time since he'd gone through such a trial. Not only was Lars strong, he was flexible, and even self-aware when under the full effects of the Rage he'd taken earlier. At the effects of the drug wore off, the air itself almost felt much more calm as Lars's breathing went from incredibly labored to almost normal...

"I-I'm sorry..." He half whispered, "...I've wanted that fight for years...and now look at me."

Maryk chcukled a bit, "Caruso ain't going anywhere," He said activating his communicator again, "...you there kid?"

The cougar's voice came in scattered by clear, "Yeah, soon as you didn't come back on I made the call. They said to tell you that Teams six and nine are already in the station's docking bay waiting for you. Are you alright?"

Maryk only lifted his head long enough to look himself over, "I'm not dying...so looks like I owe you that favor. I'll call you back when I get out of here..." He sighed, "...and Tanya. Thanks a lot."

"Anytime handsome." She chuckled back before the line went dead.

Now looking back to Lars Maryk smiled, "If it's any consolation kid," He chuckled, "that brought back a lot of painful memories."

"Oddly that doesn't really help..." Lars replied, "...prison is prison."

Maryk shook his head, "You ain't going nowhere. Trust me, I've been where you are. It's a hard hole to crawl out of; but, I don't think you're a bad person...just a little misguided."

As Maryk finally stood he rolled Lars onto his back before sliding something into the canine's pocket, "I was in your position once," He sighed, "I'm not too big to admit that I let a lot of things get to my head. So I'm gonna tell you the same thing a really wise old man told me seconds before breaking my arm and my jaw. Get your head outta your ass and act like a man...cuz real men don't need false strength to carry their weight..."

As Maryk headed out into a massive hanger, he found what remained of Caruso's guards, savagely beaten as well as an angry mob chasing down one of the last survivors. He chuckled as he felt his communicator, "Hey Tanya," He sighed, "I owe you one. Right now thought, I'd appreciate you getting a grip on that signal for me and tell me where the owner of that communicator is."

"Two steps ahead of you handsome," The cheeky cougar called back, "in flight now, headed for Titania, or at least the med station in orbit there."

* * *

On the planet Aetheria, Skye's landing crew still waited to meet with what was certain to e the first human a Lylatian had seen in ages; however, at the same time far from their location; Art and his guide still wandered through the woods. Long ago Art had began scanning the local flora and fauna, showing absolute interest in everything that he managed to come across. This served to only further Inary's interest in the young toad; Ignys had always told her how selfish and terrible outsiders were but, Artimus seemed to find magnificence in everything he saw. True his interest was basically scientific but, he still found beauty in so much; it all made her wonder how much more Ignys was wrong about. After a bit longer of a walk, she finally found a place to sit beneath a very large, fruitbearing tree who's eaves reached out far beyond the scope of trees on Corneria. Art looked up over the massive tree, however, his eyes fell short as Inary pulled back the hood of her robes. The ruby red scales of her hand were much more previlant in her face; her large, bright blue eyes struck out with incredible contrast, matching perfectly with the rather long locks of hair tied into a tail that lay over her shoulder, while a pair of brilliant black horns curved along the top of her skull before the tips curved up slightly vanishing into her hair. As she sat aginast the tree, the lovely reptile picked up a small stone before using her thumb to flick it toward the treetops, this caused two large round, purple fruits to fall into her hands one of which she held out to Art whom took the object, and scanned it with his little device. Interesting readings caused him to place the scanner back in his pocket before taking a small bite. It was both bitter and sweet at the same time; like an apple filled with grapes...  
"What do you call this?" He asked.

Inary swallowed her own bite, "It does not have a specific name," She chuckled, "we simply eat them. Sometimes we cook them, other times we use them to flavor meat."  
"These are full of vitamins and minerals that I'm not used to seeing in my scans," Art assured her, "and in massive doses. A proper diet of these could help with life in Lylat in many ways."

Once Inary finished her friut, gently placing the ineddible bits to the side she sighed, "May I ask you something Art?"

Once finished with his friut Art scraped the seeds together before putting them into a small glass tube and placing that tube into his pocket looked back to the dragoness, "We've been asking each other questions all day,, I would say by now that we've just about covered everything."

Inary shook her head causing her hair to flip to her back, "I am afraid not," She sighed, "you see it is more a request than a question. I...wish to go with your team when you leave Aetheria. The chances of seeing what lies outside of this space..." She paused looking to the sky, "...it is far too enticing and this may be the only chance I have to living it out. A Drogann life is a very long, very often lonely existance...I do not want to go on existing for thousands of years without seeing these places for myself."

Art chuckled at the thought, "I don't think that it was even necessary for you to ask. Skye is new at this but, she is very understanding...on top of that, you could always stow away in my fighter. Having a like mind around the ship for a change would be nice."

Inary sighed heavily, "I was hesitant to ask," She chuckled, "Ignys constantly tells me stories of what would happen should I leave..."  
"He is your father is he not?" Art asked causing her face to freeze in disbelief, "you shouldn't seem so suprised. He acts like a concerned father, overprotective of his "budding princess" as it were. It's no different out there, let me assure you. Seems like your people are no different than the rest of us."

Art reached out to Inary, pulling her to her feet with astonishing ease while the act caused her to massage the sting from her hand, "I apologize for that," The toad sighed watching his hand as he made a fist several times, "someone of my stature is usually not equated with brute physical force. I tend to underestimate it at times."

After a moment the dragoness sighed causing her smile to fade, "Perhaps it is time you headed back to join the others I will be along behind you shortly."  
"Are you sure?" Art asked, "I would gladly walk with you."

Inary shook her head, "No it is fine, I would much rather I took care of this matter on my own."

Curious about the matter she mentioned yet, hesitant to interfere, Artimus simply wandered off toward the camp she'd pointed out to him before. It was not a particularly long walk but, it was generally just more time for him to make some more scans on his way to meet with Skye again. As his shorter form faded from sight; Inary turned her attention toward the opened end of the woods where the sound of water was very lively. It took her only a short walk before the ruby scaled drogann found herself standing on the shores of a glistening lake. She could only sigh heavily as she felt a stray wind blew at her robes causing her to close her eyes for only a moment before looking to the figure now standing to her left...  
"Father..." She sighed, "...I was expecting you to stay with the outsiders."

Gently shaking his hooded head and looking to the water Ignys huffed, "I've been expecting this for some time. I was told before that you would soon leave us, I would only like you to know the truth. Once you leave you will not be welcome to come back."

"You know that I have always wanted this," Inary replied, "if never seeing Aetheria again is the price of forward progress for our people. I'll gladly take it."

Ignys shook his head, "You are just like Mahkar. He was just as foolhardy, look where his trust took him."

Inary took hold of the robe about her neck whipping it free while letting it simply flutter into the wind. The first time her bare scales had felt the open air in what she considered to be ages, "I am tired of hiding from this life..." She huffed angrily at him, "...do not show anger, do not rely on love, do not strive for compassion...show no ties to worldly binds," She said pounding a fist into the center of her chest, "this body is covered in armor, but, I bleed just like they do and so do you. We are not better than them just because we have some fleeting bit of power that they do not, we do not have a responsibility to safeguard this universe either. If nothing else I've learned that much through the memories of our ancestors."

Without another word she turned her back to him before simply walking away; though there was a part of her that did not want to leave, there was a much greater part that told her it was the proper thing to do. She had always felt and even sensed through their ancestral knowledge that such a thing needed to happen. She knew it couldn't just be her that felt these things, if it was from the ancestral knowledge, then everyone had to feel it; even her father, regardless of whether or not he choose to ignore it, it was there. It was something that called her away from her home, and it was far too strong a calling to ignore...

Sitting by with the others, Skye sighed heavily they were spending far too long simply sitting and eating and drinking. Their tracker was supposed to be there some long time before but then again, Tethys had already mentioned what kind of person they were expecting. It still felt like ages after Ignys had left them before the flitter of nearby birds caused the entire group to look toward the northern woods, where a rather large, though not very tall form appeared from the trees. He was taller than Skye thought not by the vast difference in other Argons she'd met. His scaly skin was of a aquamarine hue, very different from the darker green colors you'd find on the males of his species. His broad chest saw to it that his brown leather vest had no prayer of ever being synched shut, which matched into his dark jeans, supported around his thinner waist with a black strap adorned with a rather large metal belt buckle. The black bushmen's hat atop his head was missing a small triangular chip from it's brim just over his left eye, and his large black boots lay tied off around his pant legs. As he approached the crocodile tipped his hat back allowing it to fall so that the strings about his chin held it to his thick neck...  
"Oi!" He half shouted in his people common accent, "nevah figured ah'd be find'n a bunch 'o Uncle Fox's lot out here."

Skye shook her head, "Uncle?"

It took him a moment before he stood over her looking down with awkwardly soft brown eyes, "Wolf's lil' Sheila?" He smiled a bit, "look jess like yer mah. Me ol' man tracked yers for several years; Pops says he weren't a bad fella...nevah got ta meet 'im mahself. Shame, wha' happen...Sorry."

The crocodile found a place to sit on a nearby log before using a massive knife he pulled from behind his back to pilfer a large fruit from a nearby basket, "Mick...you are late." Tethys huffed with a tired voice.

"That Sheila's a tough track eh," He sighed before reaching into a bag he'd been carrying and tossed a large hunk of metal between them, "this 'ere bot attacked meh when I was search'n on Nox. Come ta find out, lil' missy has..." He chuckled taking a bite of the fruit, "...plans...ta say the least."

Skye nudged the severed head before looking from Dax back to Mick, "It's just like the thing that attacked on Macbeth. Just a little less of him here..."

Dax knelt down over the head jabbing a finger at it, "Man Argon's are scary," He chuckled, "took three Vipers, one Me, and a her to stop it."

"Lot more where that come from mate," Mick huffed, "ye'll know all too soon. Sooner we leave sooner ah can git back home."

Tethys managed to sit up a bit, though with labored breath, "Are you certain? It has been difficult for even the Drogann to see very far ahead."

Mick sighed while rubbing his scalp while putting way his large knife, "Aye," He nodded, "also caught wind o' someth'n nasty go'n down on Fichina. Tore a hole in the side o' a hanger like it weren't nothin' but metal side'n. Locals kept saying someth'n bout a lil' blue fella an' some wack'o in a cloak n' hood. Same go'n on at Star Wolf's old shack; some big black wolf fella left a trail o' bodies ...spread 'em round like bread crumbs. Funny thing is, bloke didn't kill noone jess put 'em in traction. Put the pieces togethah...don't look too good..." He sighed spitting to the side, "...an it smells like war."

Skye shook her head, "War?" She asked looking to the old Drogann sitting across the way, "Tethys what was the last thing you saw? You said you saw events that hadn't passed yet right?"

Tethys sighed heavily, "The visions were very..." He paused, "...difficult to take in. It was like watching a great fire spread from one end of the galaxy to the other. Everything burning; planets, stars, even space itself. There...there will be no escape."

"That's...that's not possible though," Skye refuted, "war ends, it sucks but it's still something with a beginning and an end."

Tethys grasped his side as he chuckled, "I did not say...there was no hope."

One of the other Drogann helped him to lay back, "What the Elder means is that looking forward is dangerous," She replied, "over ages we've learned to interpret but there is no real certainty. What he's seen is simply the most likely of events to transpire, as nothing in the future is truly set until it comes to pass. There are powers out there far greater than any of us...we have seen them. Singular beings capable of ending entire civilizations on a whim...our ancestors were one of them, but they chose to protect younger life, and were eventually destroyed because of it. The Pyraxians are one of those beings."

Dax laughed, "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Maybe it does," Skye interrupted, "the Aparoids shared a hive mind, these things might not be much different. If this is the case though, how long do we have? Is Titania the start of if all?"

Tethys shook his head weakly, "No...and yes," He replied, "yes it is the start. No, the real fight is not to follow. From there it is difficult to tell; the patterns become skewed and we loose sight. Recently our sight becomes blurred so easily, it feels as though we're loosing the gift altogether. First it was our wings, then our other powers, now we seem to be becoming less than ever. Soon my people will be no different than any other. At any rate soon we won't be capable of seeing forward at all. Perhaps it is rightly so..."

"If it's the case," Skye sighed, "we really should be going as soon as Art gets back."

Their gazes all turned toward the familiar form of Ignys as he walked by, "Do not bother I have sent him back toward your ships. You should meet them there."

Skye thought for a moment, "They?"

"Yes..." Tethys replied, "...seems your friend has an unusual influence on certain minds. Inary seems to be one of those minds. She may be very helpful in your further investigation but, I do feel the need to inform you that you may wish to take caution on Titania. As I have said before, our abilities of forsight have been waning as of late, therefore I would love to warn you of the dangers awaiting you , I simply cannot."

Skye didn't fully understand what was going on, there were so many different things happening at once, and now there was the thought that war was coming back to the Lylat system. Something had to be done regardless however, she now had the means by which to track the ones she was after and now new what needed to be done. Skye felt that she was not ready for such leadership, yet, the way she saw it the quicker she managed to track down and take care of the individuals manipulating everything. She hoped that everything was simply being blown out of proportions, after all Tethys had mentioned that the Drogaan powers of foresight were failing, how could hebe certain in that light that they weren't weaker than he was giving credit for. It bothered her when she thought about the situation something inside her caused her heart to race. Even as they headed back toward the Colletta it stirred inside her. She'd never been afraid of anything before; even a psychotic cadet with a steel baton, or being outnumbered in a fight, so then...why did the thought of a fight like this cause her to question herself so heavily? Sadly the more she thought about it the more it seemed to effect her. Upon boarding their ship, the crew almost immediately noticed the disappearance of their captain, who'd found her solace in the large tree located in the ship's atrium. It made her feel like a failure, it made her wonder how her father would have felt about it. She was embarrassed to even think about it, even her being in hiding was because she was ashamed to show her face to the one's she called her friends; she'd been so excited to see her first mission, even if she hadn't wanted to be a leader. Now she felt as though the entirety of the Lylat system could possibly ride on her success. How could anyone deal with that kind of stress?How did Fox deal with that kind of stress? She wasn't surprised to see the only person that knew where she might be at that time; after all Dax was the one that had shown her that place to begin with. It was as the wolf sat beside her that he sighed...

"It's not easy is it?" He asked, "feeling like everything is your fault and there's nothing you can do about it?"

Skye shook her head, "It's strange..." She huffed almost angrily, "...I never wanted to be a captain. I just wanted to be..."

"Free?" Dax asked causing her to glance sidelong at him, "is that what you call this? Everyone you know stuffed on a ship in the middle of nothing. Can't let anyone know who you are or what you do? Seems more like we choose to be locked up in here really. Then again, I refuse to believe that someone like you got into this because you thought I'd be fun."

Skye lightly shook her head while pulling her knees into her chest, "I wanted to help people. I wanted to be the person that others came to with their problems. That's why I wanted to be a mercenary; but, I'm not cut for this leader thing."

Dax chuckled as he gently patted the canine's shoulder, "If it's any compensation; I think you're a great leader. You know this stuff like the back of your hand, you just need to work on accepting it. This is no offense, but; you might be one of the best fighters I've ever met...but, you need to work on your level of confidence. You're so resolute but, once something doesn't go according to plan it all falls apart," He sighed dropping an arm over her shoulders, "look, you've only been on this ship for a few months. I know you were expecting things to be a little more fast pace but, so far I haven't seen you make a bad call. You're a good Captain, you're just still a little green. On top of that, others will come around to warming up to you. You tend to grown on people."

Skye sighed heavily, not sure why but laying her head against his arm, "Thanks Dax," she chuckled looking to him, "I mean that whole like was bullshit but thanks regardless."

Dax sighed a bit himself, "Yeah,don't mention it."

Despite convincing herself that his words were just a means by which to make her feel better, his words did make her feel somewhat better about the situation. It was still some distance before they'd reach Titania, and she wondered what was waiting there for them, but, now, for the first time in a while...at least she felt like it didn't matter. It was clear to her now that the team was capable enough to handle something so serious, and when the time came for her to stand forward, she only hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself; but with a smile and another glance at him...if anything did go wrong she could always blame Dax...

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, well, looks like our little captain might have a few internal flaws she needs to work out. Hopefully new friends will help her with it and she can be a functional captain with a bit more confidence. Stay ready for the next chapter..._


	16. Titania Flux pt 1

_**AN:** Sorry about the extra long wait all, I am still working on this but, I don't have a lot of time on my hands ATM. Soon enough I'll have time to work on this daily and no more worries. Work has been slowing down so I can actually get some of this done there. I'm also currently working on some other stuff, unfortunately some of it is request work and I won't be able to post it here LOL_

Anyhoo Thanks for reading as always all.

The footsteps in the darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

The warmth of simulated sunlight woke Skye; she was surprised to wake up still high above the ground. An unfamiliar blanket that was draped over her and the branch she lay on; it was odd she didn't even recall falling asleep. She took the few moments to slowly climb back to the ground but, the moment her feet touched the grass turf a sudden rush of wind took her breath away. The landscape was suddenly very alien to her; a deep sandy desert spread out all around her, the smoldering remains of a massive flagship littered the horizon. The muffled audio of the area caused ensuing explosions to sound like claps in the very far off distance; it wasn't until her eyes met the dislodged wing of the ship, which peeked out of the sand like a towering skyscraper, the seal on the side of the structure was enough to cause her jaw to drop. This was the Vinna Colletta, scattered over the course of miles beyond where she could see; the sand lay scattered with the wrecked remains of her crew. Dismembered limbs and scattered body parts painted a sadistic mosaic across the wreckage, in the vast distance what looked like a survivor rushed away from the burning wreckage, flames and embers of their smoldering fur kicking off behind them in a show before they finally collapsed to the sand. It wasn't until an odd, loud sound cracked from nearby that she turned to face something she was even less prepared for. A tall blue fox stood with another person arguing incessantly with them; the argument seemed to end as the person who's back Skye was facing suddenly slapped the blue fox. A moment of silence finally ended as the back of the blue one's hand met solidly causing the other's body to fall to the sand. Arching from the distance however, something from their location soared before finally landing at Skye's feet. She let out a horrified scream as the her eyes met with those of the severed head below where the same eyes looked back to her. The scream became quickly muffled however as the far off fox found his way before her; if he weren't so tall and fit, she'd have easily mistaken him for Marcus. However as she stood by, he looked to the severed head and then to her. There was nothing in his eyes but blank depths before he raised a fist ebbing a blue light before she closed her eyes as his fist took flight.

Skye awoke tumbling from the upper branches of the tree with a scream; her body slammed into a lower branch before finally she managed to dig her claws into the second branch she hit on her way down. It wasn't like her to have nightmares, especially not one's so intense and realistic that she still felt the desert heat on her skin beneath her fur, she could still smell the smoldering metal hull of the ship. She quickly clawed her way back up to the branch she dangled from and rolled onto her back only to have a familiar looking blanket drift down over her face. Pulling it away she quickly began to realize that the blanket was the exact same one from her recent dream. She didn't understand how a dream could be that real, everything right down the feeling of the sand brushing through her fur and against her skin. Fortunately she was certain there was at least two people in her life now that could explain; an hour was nothing, enough time for a long hot shower and a quick video call. She felt free enough to wear nothing but a towel around her waist since her door was locked, but, then again her questions were ones that she wanted no one else to hear. The tall mirror like screen located on the wall near her closet suddenly sprung to life with the surprised image of an orange furred fox who quickly averted his eyes and vanished from the screen...  
"Geez kid put some clothes on!" He shouted as he clearly pushed a blue vixen into the scene.

Krystal stood there for a moment stunned and wearing only a bit of black lace which did nothing to hide the bulge forming in her belly, "Skye?" She chuckled looking the young canine over, "so this is what caused Fox's freak out. He's not used to such things. Dear are you alright?"

Skye lightly shook her head before sitting on the edge of her bed, "I don't think so...Krystal," She paused, "what do you know about dreams? Weird ones? Not like normally weird, super real, really messed up dreams?"

Krystal suddenly pulled a small seat into view before sitting down, "Start talking..."

Skye left out nothing, not even the smallest detail of what she'd seen, the mention however of another Cerinian being involved in her dead in the scene did draw Krystal's attention. She knew that she was not the only one to make it away from her home world, but much more she knew that others could also easily infect someone's dreams with images like the ones Skye mentioned. All she was certain she could do at that point was comfort the young O'Donnell and keep her mind free from outside thoughts long enough for her to calm down...

* * *

 _ **~Betino Orbital Gatestation and Research facility~**_

Sierra pulled the limp form of Marcus McCloud from the cockpit of his fighter shortly after landing. The young vulpine had only enough time to set coordinates and landing procedures before fading off during their trip from Fichina. Sierra had remained on edge for hours, capable of doing nothing but stare at the small window feed into his cockpit from her ship's HUD. It didn't even seem to bother her being only dressed in what Marcus had given her before; but, the jacket was more than enough. She was surprised however to find both Professor Toads in wait, one holding a suit of clothing for the little vixen while the other eagerly accepted the young McCloud. As she slid on a pair of dark gray pants, Beltino took a glance at Marcus, forcing an eye open for a moment...  
"Your message said he's been like this for six hours yes?" He asked checking the boy's heart rate.

Sierra nodded as she continued to cover herself with the fairly familiar feeling suit, "Right, he said we were heading here and set his auto-pilot then he just mumbled something about Miss McCloud and then he was gone."  
"Wait," Slippy rushed to Marcus's side inspecting his nose and opening his mouth, "look, it's just like that time Krystal saved Fox from that grenade. Blood in his nose and mouth."

Beltino nodded, "Right you are Slippy," He said as a pair of young bunnies arrived with a small stretcher, "get this young man to sick bay. I want full scans of his higher brain functions and a CTC as soon as the doctors are able I'll be along shortly to offer my assistance. I'm afraid I'll have to inform his parents of this...especially Miss Krystal, this sounds like something she's all too familiar with," He said placing a hand on Sierra's shoulder, "what about you my dear? Are you alright?"

Sierra nervously rubbed her arm as she watched the emergency staff cart Marcus away, "I am thanks to him. Is he gonna be alright? Dad told me what can happen when we overuse our powers, I don't want to think what it could be like for Marcus. I mean, is this bad."

Slippy shrugged his shoulders, "Low side, a little memory loss, a hell of a headache. High side?" He paused looking from his father back to Sierra, "permanent brain damage. You have to understand, the brain is a powerful thing but, what Krystal and Marcus do...it isn't normal. It causes an incredible stress on the mind, hence the bleeding. He could even develop a cerebral hemorrhage, it's all a matter of how far he pushed and how much he can handle," He sighed, "anyhow, we've got a league of experts on neuro-physiology here he'll be fine. We got a call from Maryk too, he'll be here shortly. We'll call when we know more."

Sierra was forced to watch as the two professors slowly walked away, and further more was left to wait for her muscle-headed teammate. She often found herself alone with her thoughts; these moments were not particularly her favorite, not only because she was concerned about Marcus and his current status, but, equally because no matter how often she attempted to ignore how she felt about him, her unusual attraction to her blue furred captain caused more stress than she was apt to deal with. Seated in the docking bay of the station, though the docking bay wasn't really empty it did not stop the young vixen from feeling that way. She wondered how Maryk was doing, even it was simply a way to keep her mind off of Marcus being injured. Maryk had, after all, been there for the most part of the life she could recall. He'd been more like an older brother to her than a friend, even in the academy he'd always looked after her. She'd often been asked about their relationship, but, there wasn't one to speak of outside of his always looking after her and protecting her, even where it wasn't wanted. Even long after she'd found a place to sit and wait, even after their third companion stood before her with an injured arm and leg. Fortunately the little vixen's only words caused the pain that Maryk felt at the moment to melt away...

"Mayk..." She sighed looking at the floor, "...am I...unattractive?"

With a heavy sigh Maryk lifted the little vixen off the crate and into a reassuring hug, "Kid...I don't ever wanna hear you talk like that again. Understand?" His voice was soft but demanding causing her to gently nod against the side of his face, "no matter how hard you want things to change, the heart isn't so easily swayed away from what it wants. Trust me...leave it be, you'll be a lot happier if you just accept the way things are."

Pulling away from the large black wolf Sierra shook her head, "But he's always so unhappy."

"Well," Maryk replied setting the vixen back on her feet, "sadly love can do that to a body, but, look at it this way. From what you managed to overhear, you've only got a short couple years; and when she turns him down again, you'll be there...right? Then you can...do whatever it is you plan on doing to him from then on out," He chuckled poking a large finger into the end of her nose, "just don't let me hear you question yourself again alright? Cuz let me reassure you; one hot cocktail dress and a little work on that wild hair," He laughed rubbing her head, "and you'd have a line of men behind you a mile long."

Sierra looked herself over; her fur was a bit ragged, and her outfit didn't do much portraying her feminine side, "I really haven't been trying very hard have I? I look more like a bodyguard than a potential date," With that said she reached up kissing Maryk's cheek, "I wish you were my real brother."

As they began to walk toward the sick bay Maryk gently nudged her with a shoulder before a thick arm pulled her to his side, "Don't kid yourself..." He huffed, "...I am your brother; and I'll permanently shut the jaw of anyone that tells me different."

While Maryk was being treated for his own minor injuries, Sierra found herself watching over Marcus; as a friend, and team mate. With their captain down, there was little that could be done other than to contact his family, whom immediately met the comments of his injury with regard of them both heading to the station.

* * *

 _ **~Titanian Surface~**_

Skye looked out over the endless sands forever blinding even through her protective eye-wear. It was here that she'd been led by Mick whom currently stood on a dune in the distance surveying the area only to eventually make his way back toward the group. Skye's landing party came to consist of five members so as not to draw too much attention to themselves if stealth ever became a necessity; herself, Dax (who she'd come to trust over her time as captain), Mick (whom knew more about tracking than any of them), Inary (whom insisted that she could be more helpful than any), and Artimus (in the case that his mechanical, technical, or overall knowledge would be needed). Inary's part however, was already felt, as through some sort of skill of the Drogaan she was currently managing to keep them all from the heat of Sol from bearing down on them. Dax had however, been oddly uncertain about the whole thing, complaining far more than usual, clearly heat was not his favorite situation, Art however, had managed to busy himself taking general readings of the environment and samples of this and that while keeping fully aware of his own position in the group. It felt like they'd been on foot for ages even though it hand only really been a short few minutes after hours of riding aboard a land rover, a sort of small cavalry vehicle meant to bear troops across rugged terrain. Mick however approached the group before taking a long drought from his canteen...

"Was 'ere the other day," He pointed out tipping his hat back so the string held it against the back of his neck, "look like the 'hole bloody thing jess up an' walked off."

Art jostled about a small vial in his green fingertips, "That would make a lot of sense actually," He cut in, "this area recently had a large pocket of geothermal activity caused by the intense heat of the sand baking the elements beneath the soil to create large pockets of natural gasses that could easily power their fuel cells. Follow these pockets of gas, and I'm willing to be it would lead us right to this...walking base."

Mick nodded with a lighthearted grin, "Oi mate, yer a quick study eh?"

"You already knew that?" Art asked with a chuckle, "how?"

Mick calmly walked toward Art before producing a massive knife from behind his back. As he approached Art he jammed the knife into the sand and pulled it back out before holding it up to the toad's face, "Smell that?" He asked causing the toad to cringe, "liquid methane. See when ya extract gasses using certain methods. Tends ta..." He paused, "...conde...con...condensate. On it's way up the tube. That liquid...worst smell out there. If ye kick up the sand you can catch a hint of if. If ah was in their shoes, I'd head north...toward them mountains in the distance."

Art nodded again, "Right, eventually that base is going to need to restock it's water supply. The base of those hills are bound to give way to underground reservoirs."

The ruby scaled dragoness stepped toward the group suddenly, "If you would humor me for but a moment."

Standing there Inary closed her eyes for a moment of concentration before opening them again, causing all color to drain from her eyes. In that moment she seemed to look about at the ground. What the others could not see was the vulture high above them, who's eyes she'd stolen for the time being, using the bird's amazing eyesight to scan the grounds before the light and color faded back into her eyes...

"You are both correct as I would come to expect," She smiled pointing north, "there is a massive structure in that direction, it is moving very slowly toward the mountainside," The stupefied looks of her new friends caused her to giggle into her hand a bit before pointing toward the sky, "I simply borrowed that bird's eyes for a moment. We Drogaan possess a fair number of abilities akin to what you call magic. We have always called it "The Knowing" it is much less energy based, and more a deep understanding between the soul and the elements. Sadly most creatures are capable of it, most have even used it at some point or other in their evolution. Sadly it simply is usually … for less better use of words, deleted from their memories over time and simply fades into myth. Perhaps I will tell a story or two on the subject when we are more safe for the ware..."

The small group quickly boarded their rover, the idea was not directly to catch up with their quarry much the less to simply get it within their sights to better figure how to deal with it. As they rode along the deserts of the dry planet, Inary kept her focus on the birds overhead, her sight though their eyes providing them all with valuable Intel on the scope of the facility moving toward the hills. According to the bird's eyes, it was a massive structure, at the very least the size of a small military installment; it was surrounded with security monitors and was supported quite a number of feet from the burning desert sand. The act of boarding the facility had become fairly evident very early on, as slowly as the facility moved it was clearly possible to get beneath it and move their way up through the shafts used by the moving fort for fuel. After the longest time of travel however, the moment seemed to supply itself. The massive facility pulled to a stop, while several of the large spear-like pipes beneath it powerfully dug into the ground. Under the massive shadow of the facility the team began to inspect it's underside only to take note of something very specific; high up along the underside of the facility's base lay a series of catwalks, clearly meant for maintenance in the case that something should go wrong and require repair.

Art chuckled as he produced a suitcase from his things in the back of their vehicle, "I would be lying if I said that I had prepared for this on purpose. In fact, I have no formative prove that this will work at all but...just maybe..."

Opening the case for the others to see Skye looked over what appeared to be several odd shaped belt buckles, "Fashion is no easy answer for what we're doing here Art..."

"Not quite what I had in mind Captain," The toad chuckled, "they're personalized AGF emitters. They use a similar scientific method to the G-diffuser system to generate a small Anti-gravitational field. If I have this down just right, we may be capable of jumping even that high. All I have to do is adjust the settings to reduce gravity around out bodies a bit."

Skye sighed before leaping out of her seat, "Well there's no time like the present. Strap me in and let's give these things a shot."

It took only a few moments to clip the small device to Skye's belt, Art fiddled with the device for a moment before backing away and allowing the device to hum to life before going silent. A sudden shiver worked through the young canine's body causing her to shiver and cross her arms over her breasts, "Whoo...that feels creepy as hell..." She said shaking off the feeling, "...like hands touching me everywhere. I can't say that I like this Art," After another Skye looked back to Art, "so is there any chance this could end badly?"

Art chuckled nervously, "Umm...well, worst case scenario. Emitter malfunctions and turns gravity up so high it crushes you but, so far there haven't been any tests runs with that particular problem. Otherwise it lowers the gravity so much you rocket into the base of this place and crush yourself. Slightly less probable. On the plus side if this works I can submit these to the R&D board for Vector never know these could be useful in combat situations."

Skye looked to the catwalks still resting a good three stories up; with a deep breath she exhaled and finally crouched before looking back to Art, "Just know that if this kills me...I will kill you."

With a sudden yelp of surprise, Skye lept into the air firing off like a small furry rocket; the speed at which she shot toward the catwalk made her arms flail frantically for a brief moment beofre she finally managed to stop herself by reaching out and taking a hold of the security railing as it passed by, unfortunately the force of her momentum caused her to swing around the rail causing her to swing face first into the metal catwalk. One by one the others made the same varied attempts, of course each having less and less trouble reaching the catwalk with a proper level of speed, Art and Inary of course bringing up the tail end of the group. It took Skye a few moments to settle herself before finally looking to Art...

"Well...that was..." Skye paused shaking her head, "fun?"

Art grimaced a bit while looking to the device on his own belt, "Need's some more work clearly, but it does seem to do the job when dialed in correctly. Question is how to automate the adjustments. Perhaps using an accelerometer to dictate too much or too little speed?"

Skye removed the object from her belt before handing it to Art, "Whatever the case this isn't the time or place at the moment."

It took a short time to get to the upper decks of the maintenance area, the catwalks went on for what felt like forever but, the strangest part came when they finally reached the surface, in this case what looked and felt like a small city. There were paved streets, small vehicles moving about, different parts of the surrounding area looked like buildings as well, some merely parts of the structure itself, while others were clearly barracks-like buildings. The vehicles were unmanned, just as the buildings were in fact small droids hovered about the area like a hive of bees. Of the whole lot of them, Mick had finally stepped forward taking in all the sights and sounds that he could all at once...

"Is this thing automated?" Skye asked moving as a droid floated by, clearly ignoring her presence.

Mick shook his head, "Nah. Least it weren't bout a day ago..."

"What makes you so sure?" Dax asked as he approached the large reptile.

The aqua skinned Argon ignored him as he simply pointed to the ground off to his left to a white, dusty boot print laid into the perfectly black asphalt, "Hover cars, hover'n Droids...someone missed a boot print during their clean up."

Skye started forward looking about as she inspected one of the automated vehicles only to find that this parked vehicles was clearly not automated, "Yeah, something pretty suspicious. This one is meant for a driver," She said pulling a small wrapper from between the vehicle's seats, "you're right Mick...someone was here not too long ago, but, then why leave? Why so suddenly?"

Mick shook his head before chuckling a bit, "Power supply..." He said, "...think bout it mates. Perfect place fer refuel'n. Droids do all the work, methane fuels this fort, fort charges fuel cells, fuel cells sit in standby fer a ship. Nevah on the ground longer n' ya have ta be. So let's find that hanger, an' we'll 'ave a few more answers."

It took them a leg of exploration to find everything in place, a large closed off area littered with mechanic's equipment as well as multiple shut down droids meant for regular maintenance. It was here that Mick went to work once more looking about the area and exploring. He moved from droid to droid, clearly seeing details the others would never have noticed as he moved about. Finally at the far end of the hanger-like area, Mick sighed taking off his hat and scratching his head...

"Kay folks," He said placing his hat back on his head, "droids are not new but not old either," He said, "looks like they're shut down whenever they're not needed. Judge'n by the size and span on these land'n tracks..." He said tapping his boot against a nearby impression in the tar-mat, "...they're ship too small ta be a Colony Ship, too big ta be a Dreadnought. Look'n at a Cruiser maybe a Frigate. Depend'n on their last refuel, maybe a month before they come back," He scratched his chin with narrowed eyes, "someth'n ain't right though, all ma track'n pointed ta 'ere. Hmmm...maybe I'm a bit off...we should get back."

Skye scratched her own chin for a moment, "Hmmm...maybe," She said turning on her communicator, "Lamont, I want you and Tilly down here, gather a few more crewmen and taken one of the Colletta shuttles. It's safe to land but make sure the shuttle's hidden when you do," As the crew headed out to leave the facility, Skye fell back stopping Mick and waiting until everyone had passed onto the catwalks below, "you got wind of it too right?"

"Aye," The croc nodded, "ya got a whistle blow'a," He replied, "what's yer kin on it?"

Skye scratched her chin, "I'm gonna keep the Colletta in synched orbit for a while, we'll put it off for a systems check. Ship hasn't had one in a while, so it'll fly. While we're going over the systems check, you and I will head off and start looking for someone acting suspicious."

Mick scoffed, "How ya plan on bleed'n 'em out?"

Skye chuckled as she shook her head, "Word gets around," She replied, "just before we left I may have unintentionally leaked some false implications to a few loose lipped crew members. I've been thinking this out for a while. So what's gonna happen is, I've got trackers on most of the more involved people on the ship. Asnyone starts acting suspicious, we'll know before anyone else. Once everything is in line, maybe let 'em wait is out for a few days. We put the ship on red alert lock down and make 'em panic."

Mick laughed out loud, "Looks like Uncle Fox picked a good one, eh. So idea's to let 'em bleed themselves out? I like it. What until then though? This whole thing ain't just gonna blow ovah, and there's no tell'n 'ow long we'll be up there."

Skye sighed, "True, but, if there's a mole on-board the Colletta, we need to weed them out, if not we'll never get anywhere."

Happy to finally have the thought out in the open about the mole, Skye finally took after the others alongside the young Argon. She'd been mulling over how to deal with the idea of a traitor for some time but, was glad to have Mick there to help her sniff them out when the time did come. For now she was going to swing her plan into action and hope that everything went as it was otherwise planned. Part of her wished that Mrs. McCloud was there with her, a little time scanning through minds at the rate the older vixen was capable of and she was certain that the mole would be found out almost immediately. At the moment however, there was no telling how long it would take to force these people out of hiding. She shuddered to think of what would come of all this but, even moreso did she wonder if she was taking the right steps at all...


	17. Titania Flux pt 2

_**AN:** Hi there everyone. First of all I'd like to apologize for all the BS around lately. Off, On; sort of running into a few life problems here and there and somehow this fell onto a back burner for a time. I'm working on it pretty regularly now so I'm going to try to post at least a chapter every other week. Hopefully nothing gets in the way this time. Thanks a lot for all the support guys. Enjoy ^^ _

_~ The Footsteps in the Darkness_

 _~SkullFox_

* * *

 **-Orbital Gate Station-**

Sierra breathed heavily into a massive bicep beneath her head; Maryk wasn't certain when she'd climbed into the bed beside him but, it wasn't the first time. Though she never wanted to say so he was one of the few that could see right through her; tough on the outside, but, still childish and insecure as hell. The little black vixen already had no tail,, so whatever else it could have been that bothered her constantly he could only guess but, why it was she latched onto him like an older brother he had no clue either, yet that much he didn't care about either. Far as he was concerned she could go right on seeing him in that light, she made an interesting little sister, even if she was just an adopted one. Unfortunately, part of the cause of her insecurity, at the time at least, was the injury of the young blue fox laying in a sick bay bed with machines measuring his functionality. Maryk shook his head at the thought of it all, it didn't really bother him, at least nothing she did bothered him, however her constant insecurity was beginning to tear at his nerves. He simply couldn't understand why it was someone with such a strong will had such a hard time just letting her emotions out. True Skye was an amazing person and all but, he found it odd that she would be put off by the ideal of a little competition for Marcus's attention. After what felt like forever of being awake and very badly having to use the bathroom, the vixen finally managed to rouse from her sleep while rubbing her neck and sitting up with a heavy yawn…

"The hell?" She asked, "feels like I fell asleep on a brick."

Without warning, the entire bed shifted beneath her leaving a black furred wolf quickly moving out the door, "Sorrycan'ttalknowgottarunI'llgrabyouacupofcoffeeonmywayback."

Sierra chuckled as she sat there watching the wolf rush out of the room; however, her smile vanished as she noticed the silent figure seated in the corner near Marcus. The blue of her fur was much different that his, as if each strand of fur on her body was made of spun sapphires; she sat by with her hands delicately placed on her lap her eyes only half open the jade green of her irises coupled with an intense glow. How Maryk hadn't noticed her presence was a mystery but, then again it was also her first time seeing the vixen up close. Sliding off the bed Sierra slowly approached what was clearly Marcus's mother, who was clearly deeply lost in her telepathic abilities. It was as she rounded the bed however, that Sierra audibly gasped, "Wow…" She sighed, "...she's beautiful."

"You're very kind dear…" The vixen's sudden words caused her to jump.

Sierra took the moment to look over the vixen only to notice that her mouth had barely moved at all, "Wait...are...are you even conscious?"

"Somewhat," The sapphire vixen replied, "very little of my conscious self is left behind."

Sierra looked on with awe, "Wow, Marcus has trouble with that when he's wide awake."

"Well," Krystal replied still semi-conscious, "this is no easy task. However, if someone has questions out there about what I find in here, I must be capable of responding."

The black furred vixen then turned her look to Marcus, "Wait so then you're…"

"Yes," Krystal replied, "Marcus is currently lost inside his own mind. Something happened to him, and it is imperative that I learn the truth of what happened."

"Maryk would have told you but he wasn't there," Sierra responded, "but, he was attacked by another blue fox like you and him. He was really powerful; then Marcus did something. I've never seen telekinesis so powerful; he pulled most of the catwalk out of the hanger and even threw the other guy more than a few hundred yards away, through a wall."

Suddenly the vixen's eyes fluttered and the glow from the colors of her eyes faded, "So you must be Sierra," She chuckled, "no wonder why there are so many thoughts of you in there. You look like a short female version of your father. We're old friends."

Sierra scoffed, "I didn't think dad was capable of making friends of anyone. Normally it's hard enough getting his attention."

Krystal shook her head as she shifted a bit in her seat, "Your father has gone through more than you could possibly understand. Or is he still on about your mother?" The young vixen only nodded, "old fool...still refuses to go get her back huh? Stubborn old fool, he is the one that left her there to begin with you know."

Sierra shook her head, "Wait then why have I spent so many years with dad?"

"Well," Krystal sighed, "your mother tried to keep you with her but, at a younger age you had a little problem with...well starting fires. Your mother probably hasn't seen you in years."

Sierra sighed walking back to the bed Maryk had slept on, "To be honest I don't even remember what she looks like."

Krystal smiled a bit, "Well, your unit has been dismissed, perhaps you and I should take a little trip some time and do a bit of female bonding." She chuckled giving the vixen a wink.

"Wait you know where my mom is?"

"Oh course I do," Krystal replied, "right now she's most likely hanging out with Katt. Now that Gryf is out of the Academy, she's got nothing but free time on her hands. Angle has a hard time letting her past life go, she used to run with Kursed before she met your father."

As Sierra sat there she developed a look of enlightenment, "That explains a lot…" She sighed heavily, "...jerk could have explained that instead of making me feel like a freak."

Krystal nodded, "Well don't worry too much about it," She wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead, "Marcus will wake up soon and then we will have all the answers we need. He is going to be in this state for a few more hours but, I think it would do him some good if the first face he saw in recovery wasn't his mother's. I'm sure you understand his...affliction."

Sierra lowered her head, "You mean about five-six, blue eyes, amazing body…" Her eyes narrowed, "...unfair rack. Yeah, we've met."

Krystal chuckled, "Yes,I suppose Skye can be somewhat intimidating. Especially the effect she has on others around her; especially the impressionable young males."

Sierra shook her head, "I know I have no right to be angry at her but," She looked to Marcus, "every time I see him in pain, it seems like it's because he's thinking of her. It just pisses me off."

Krystal approached Sierra placing a hand under her chin in order to push her into making eye contact, "Don't let anger and jealousy ruin such a pretty face. So long as Marcus knows you're there for him in the end, that's what's important isn't it? Cerinians are...well, we're different, my people by nature are stubborn and bullheaded, not to mention the boy's father. He never gives up on something one he learns it's something he wants, but, " She sighed walking away, "a heart is a heart no matter how strong….and hearts can only stand to be broken so many times."

Leaving Sierra there to ponder her thoughts, Krystal once more reassured her that Marcus would be fine. However, with everything else going on her primary focus became slightly different. Cerinians? In the Lylat system? It didn't make any sense, she hadn't seen any such thing in her vision from the dreams she'd had of late. Much the less did she expect one of her people would simply show up in an effort to injure her son. Whatever the cause, Sierra had claimed the one Marcus had tussled with was a male, which meant he'd been tangling with a mental prowess far beyond even her own. Even however, as Sierra fell to lay beside him none, not even his mother could possibly imagine Marcus's plight.

* * *

 _He'd been broken, even now clearly even to him inside of his own mind he was uncertain of what was happening; he'd come to this vast, empty part of his mind many times during meditation. He'd never mentioned it to his mother of course, after all not only did he fear that she would stop meditating with him so regularly, a precious time of his life he cherished to spending with her every day...on top of everything else who wishes to admit to having emptiness inside their head? Something however, was very different this time what was once a blank white canvass for him to paint about as he wished after much control now the empty whiteness without ceiling, walls, floor, or sound was centered by a single small table. As he approached, he took note of the two figures seated at that table. One taller than himself with glistening fur that set only his black nose and lining of his mouth aside from the background below his piercing blue eyes. Seated to his immediate right a much more turbulent figure of whom he'd nearly mistaken for his father if not for the blank scowl written across his bright green eyes. The strange figure with white fur rose a hand, the sock of fur a pitch black glove causing a seat to appear beneath Marcus, a yelp of surprise escaping him as a simple gesture of that same black hand shot him to a position at the table he realized placed him an equal distance from the two strangers. As he sat there, a small golden tea cup slid across the table, and despite the awkward atmosphere of the situation, the two simply drank of their own cups, leaving the poor fox to sit in silent stupor..._

" _W-who?" He stammered, "how...I've never seen you before how are you in here?"_

 _The strange imitation of his father chuckled, yet when he spoke the words were intolerable unintelligible. In hearing this jumbled mess of litany, the young Cerinian looked to the pale fox. His black rigged mouth spread showing a playful row of teeth set in a sweet, almost caring smile, "It would seem you are not quite ready to hear him," He sighed, "I will not compound this matter by answering many questions. Instead I will explain that all the Cerinian race go through a spout of change at your age; ascension can be difficult which is why you are chosen certain guides during this moment of your development."_

 _Marcus shook his head, "A—scension?"_

" _I am sure your mother has mentioned it at some point," He replied, "a time in a young Cerinian's life when they will move in one of two directions. Embrace or Deny."_

" _Deny what?"_

 _The white fox sighed with a half smile, "Yourself, your life, your friends...your world. You would be surprised how difficult a decision this is regarding what you are offered in return."_

 _Marcus narrowed his eyes, "And this is a choice? A choice every Cerinian goes through?"_

" _Yes," The white fox replied, "males are often more power hungry than their female counterparts; that is what often makes them so much more physically weaker than their females, whom often feel weak when they are younger and choose to compensate with physical strength," He sighed heavily, "What I offer you, I offer this day. Choose whenever you like to accept or deny it. I offer you unsurpassed domination over the power of your own mind, I can guarantee that you will bend this universe and it's inhabitants and laws to meet your will. Such a gift will always have a price, and that price, will be yourself. Marcus McCloud will cease to be...and what happens beyond that will be nothing more than your imperative choice."_

 _Marcus was left stricken, "I...I don't understand."_

" _Then perhaps you are meant to study the ideal slowly," The fox replied, "Take with you the idea that you know where to find me. However, I cannot speak for my counterpart there..." He said nodding his head toward the still silent red fox across the table, "...it seems that he has come simply to study you. SO there may be a time shortly when he too will make you an offer."_

" _What..." Marcuse took a long pause, "...what part of me would you take? No cryptic riddles."_

 _The white fox stood and gently patted his head, "You will understand when you are ready, clearly that time is not now," He said walking away from the table, "but, being here in this mind. I assure you that I know you are an amazingly bright boy...it will not take you long. You will most likely hear our silent friend's offer when you are ready to make your decision, keep in mind that his too will come with it's own stipulation."_

 _Marcus looked to the red fox whom was now gone, simply and totally without a trace, "Wait..." He then leaped from the table only to see the white fox vanish before his vary eyes, "...what about all of this? You can't just open up these questions and leave it like this."_

" _You have a guide on the outside Marcus," His voice echoed into the room, "your mother's choice was far more steep than you may think."_

* * *

"Wai...!"

Marcus's waking shout was cut off as it took a moment for his vision to fade back into the sight of a real room; his reaching hand met with something soft. As the blur of colors around him faded into existence, he found himself looking into a familiar pair of pale blue eyes the black furred cheeks around which brightly shone with a red hue causing a warmth to seep into his palm. The realization that his hand was mashed into the warm, softness of Sierra's right breast leaving a crooked half smile on her face. Though taking longer than he believed it should have, Marcus tore his hand away only to look about the room. When he'd last been outside of his mind he remembered being in his fighter, sailing toward the gate station. He suddenly however, grimaced in pain as he fell back with a hand on his head, it felt like his skull was physically splitting open. Unfortunately however, the pain continued as he was torn from his pillow and shoved, almost violently into the cusp of the young black vixen's chest hugging his aching head tight to her chest...

"Captain..." She half shouted, "...I thought you were gonna be like that forever."

Marcus's muffled words met deaf ears before he managed to break way from her deceptively powerful grip, "Are...are you wearing perfume?"

Sierra gently pulled away pulling the slightly open cleavage of her shirt shut, "Ummm...noooo?" She bashfully replied, "why? You smell something you like?"

Marcus chuckled lightly as he lay back down, "It's just a really familiar scent," He replied, "Aunt Katt wears that same thing when she's..." He searched for the proper word, "...umm...prowling."

"Oh no," The black vixen sighed, drooping her shoulders while giving herself a gingerly sniff, "do I smell like a street walker or something?"

Marcus stifled a laugh, "Hey be nice," He warned her.

Sierra sighed heavily, "Well I'm sorry but, she's always looking for a new guy."

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, "Feline libido's a bitch. What more can I say? Just don't judge her by it, she's a good person, that's all I care about; and she's kinda close enough to the family to be part of it."

Sierra pulled the seat Krystal had been sitting at to the side of the bed, "Marcus, I know this is an old subject but," She paused with a bit of a sigh, "can I ask what's so special about..."

"Skye?" The blue fox cut in with a spry smile.

Sierra sighed again, "Yeah, that."

Marcus shook his head with a smile, "Honestly? I don't think there's anything about her that isn't special. I mean, that's not to say you aren't. I can't really say why I'm so drawn to her. I mean believe this nor not, I was attracted to her before I ever actually met her. It was just the act of running into the sight of her here or there in town, at the academy, or even once in a while I'd see her in my neighborhood, but, I don't know..."

Sierra could only smile, she had no idea that Skye wasn't just the girl of his constant obsession, but, also his first crush, yet standing up the vixen took a cleansing breath, "Marcus there's something I want to show you. It's something that I've never really shown anyone in the past. Probably my biggest insecurity really..." She pointed out while looping her thumbs into the line of her pants.

"Is it the fact that you have a cotton tail?" Marcus spat out causing the vixen to look at him with open mouthed shock, "what? You were naked in my arms for nearly twenty minutes back on Fichina, you think I wouldn't notice?" He chuckled covering his mouth, "I'll admit I was a little weirded out at first but. It's actually pretty cute . I always wondered why your ears were a little longer than mine. I'm guessing you get that from your mom?"

Sierra nodded her sight toward the ground and her hands behind her covering her backside, "Dad always thought nobody would understand, on top of that I always had a bad temper growing up. I used to think him and mom just didn't love each other but," She sighed moving her hands in front of her and staring at her palms, "with abilities like mine what could my mother have done to help raise me? When dad's the only person capable of controlling me when I loose it?"

Marcus nodded, "Maybe you should pay her a visit, I know I'd want to see my mom if I hadn't seen her in that long."

"Is that permission?" The vixen asked, "I think such a thing might not be such a bad Idea."

Marcus nodded, "Doesn't look like I'll be heading anywhere anytime soon. I just wonder how Skye's group is holding up out there in the middle of all this."

* * *

 **-Vinna Coletta-**

 **-Geo-syncronized orbit with Titania-**

 **-5 days later-**

Every hour of Skye's ruse to flush out the mole on her ship only seemed to cause the crew to become more and more unsettled about the ship being derelict. It was clear that if he didn't suspect something already, the mole in question could quickly be informed they they were trying to fluth them out. For Skye this an ongoing and increasingly stressful situation; she didn't like lying to everyone but, at the point thus far only herself and Mick weren't suspects. With Mick searching the ship on a constant basis it was nearly impossible for the young canine to follow his searches, finding that the expert tracker often came and went like a a shadow, a large, emotionally withdrawn shadow. Once a day she would find a note on her desk in her personal quarters, a room she'd given only the Argon open access to. Like never before Dax had become her voice of reason, often stepping in and offering his help whenever it was needed in a situation. Several times he'd come forward aside from all the others, breaking up fights on the lower decks and doing his best to help other crewmen stave off the effects of cabin fever. Skye's list of individuals she could trust was fairly set; Lament Lament and Tilly were both out of the question as they were both on Titania, Dax had so far been the biggest help to her out of the entire crew, spare Mick himself, Art was so drawn to Inary about learning everything he could about Aetherian culture that he barely had time for anything else, and Gryff spent all of his time in the docking bays learning what mechanical engineering he could. Her daily training gave Skye time alone in the training hall, There too she found she could rely on Dax, his odd form of martial arts allowed for the perfect training partner. So far he'd been there since the day Fox and Krystal had given her lead of the Colletta, Just like every other time however, she never landed a single blow against him, each punch or kick seemed to glance right off his body as though there was no friction to the blows at all. It was a long, hard day when Skye lay splayed out on the training mats, still refusing to move as her ribs hurt terribly from a rather powerful kick he'd landed on her...

"How...do you keep doing that?" She asked.

The timber wolf chuckled, "You have your secrets right?"

"I just train in what I've been taught..." She replied.

Dax sighed as he sat on one of the wooden benches at the sides of the training floor while wiping the sweat from his gray fur, "Look at it this way," He sighed, "your body is not flat or square in any way. Every part of you is rounded. Naturally, rounded surfaces aren't pristine for transferring force. So if you swung at something perfectly round, naturally a part of that energy wants to roll around the surface. So what's the natural difference?"

Skye scoffed shaking a bit of sweat from her cream colored fur, "I'm not that solid, my body is designed to absorb impact and disperse it to keep it from damaging my insides."

Dax smiled with a nod and a sarcastic clap, "Exactly, so instead of relying on your body to naturally do the rolling, you roll the point of impact yourself, the motion doesn't seem like much, especially once you've done it long enough but, the idea is to literally roll with the hit in the direction it's already going to roll. Of course if your muscles aren't tense when you do it, you're S O L. Cuz then the hit is just going to absorb into muscle and fat like it always does. Don't feel too bad about it, Miss Krystal can still hand me my ass like I'm paying for it. She's got this weird thing she does with her hands, must be a Cerinian thing, pretty much shut down whatever part of me she hit...creepy ass feeling too," He paused, "so are we really stuck here or are we just waiting for them to get back to their base?"

Skye sat up, "The ship will move as soon as they fix the engines," She sighed lowering her head, "and thanks for all the help. Fox really had a lot of faith in you. Thanks for all the help Dax. I'm not sure how much I could have held my shit together without your help."

Dax laughed, a bit to himself as much as to her, "We..." He sighed, "...I'm not gonna lie, kinda growing attached to ya captain."

"Well..." Skye leaned back looking over her back to him, "...the feeling's mutual; and it's coming to that point where I need a shower and then get back to my work."

As Skye stood and headed for the door Dax tilted his head to one side a bit, "It always sux for you to leave but," He laughed, "always a pleasure to watch you go."

Shaking her head, and her tail slightly Skye rose a single middle finger over her shoulder as she continued to make her way to her personal quarters, happy to finally be under the cascade of hot, soothing water. It was as she stood there running her hands through her long hair that the familiar shadow through the foggy glass of the shower door caused her to pause. Had it been any other male she'd have shown him what for, but, Mick was odd. He didn't show the same traits other males did, in fact he showed no real interest in a female at all so far as Skye or her crew were concerned. They always seemed to meet like this, with the croc holding up a small device with a red light blinking; a scrambler, any audio or video feed in her room would immediately be inaudible and unreadable...

"So," She sighed going back to her washing, "any luck so far?"

Mick sighed heavily his days of work taking a tol, "Few leads, all point'n here 'n' there. Whoever this spy is, he's good. Always covers his tracks He's make'n mistakes but, they're small ones. Ah could make a few guesses but, no tell'n whether or not Ah was right. On a trail now, but, looks like the bloke may 'ave jumped ship. If yer intend'n to keep 'em docile though, if they are stiill 'ere, might wanna get this ship move'n again."

With a heavy sigh, Skye nodded before cracking her knuckles, "Fair enough, but, did you see anything specific that says they jumped ship?"

Mick seemed to pause for a moment, "Not exactly, accord'n to the mechanics there's no miss'n pods. Ah'll keep mah eyes peeled an' mah nose to the floor, any more information ah come up with, you'll be the first ta know."

"Does that mean I can count on you sticking around a while longer?" Skye asked.

Mick laughed a bit into the headset, "S'pose ya can," He replied, "gotta be honest. Kinda like being 'round yer lil' band. Some interest'n folks round this ship, don't meet many like 'em back home."

Skye sighed again, "Look, I'm gonna go rest for a bit. If you don't mind tell the mechanics down in the engine bay "Beta sector is in the clear" they'll know what you mean and get the engines ready."

Skye soon found herself seated on the branches of the large tree in the ship's Atrium; what had started as Dax's favorite place on the ship was now her own quiet reprieve. It was there that she began to mull over what had begun to go down on the Colletta. It made little sense to her that such a situation could be ignored by a spy working there in her ship. She hated thinking that there was nobody she could openly depend on for help in the situation, there was one however that she was almost certain she could trust. Leaning against the thick trunk of the tree so high up, she continued to ponder over everything which oddly made her think of home, and more than anything of Marcus. It worried her dearly that he might have gotten himself into something that he was not fully ready for when he entered the Vipers. After a time however, the young canine found herself drifting off when a familiar sound suddenly stirred her from rest.

"You know you're really cramping my style," Dax chuckled as he pulled himself up onto the branch she rested on, "this place used to be all mine."

Skye chuckled a bit as the wolf found a place to sit beside her where she nudged him with her elbow, "Well you'll just have to get used to that I guess. My ship now." She smiled.

Dax laughed a bit rubbing the now sore spot in his ribs, "Good to see you warming up to the position."

"Dax so far I've only known you a few months," Skye sighed, "but, I want to thank you for putting up with me thus far. I know it can't have been easy."

Dax nodded in affirmation, "True, you're a bit rough around the edges but, I found often enough that the best of us usually are," He chuckled again, "you're being unusually civil is something wrong?"

"Dax," Skye took a deep breath before nervously rubbing her arm, "I'd like to think you're one of the few people I know I can trust without much doubt. So far you've never really given me reason to doubt you," She smiled to herself before placing a hand on his, "but, you also make me feel a bit too insecure for my own liking. You make me feel like a female, and that's not something I'm used to. I've been like this for so long that I don't know what to do about feeling like this even when I do feel like this so...I'm also a little confused."

Dax gave the cream furred canine a concerned glance, "Umm...you're kinda starting to weird me out there Skye," He chuckled nervously, "it's almost starting to sound like...well sort of like you're an Academy girl trying to ask someone to a dance or something."

For a moment Dax found himself seated in silence as a sharp dart of pain shot through his arm from her knuckles, "Thanks for understanding jerk!"

Dax chuckled rubbing his now sore arm, "That's better," He said smiling before brushing the back of his hand over her cheek, "you're much more attractive when you're being yourself. Not that you're not hot or anything."

Skye chuckled a bit, "You're making this harder you know?"

Dax sighed with a smile, "Okay, I'll clear it up for you," He replied, "nice and easy, close your eyes?" He quickly held his hands up in defense as she gave him a shifty gaze, "no tricks," He assured her as she closed her eyes, "just, don't push me outta the tree or anything."

After a moment of sitting with her eyes closed, Skye felt something warm brush against her face; her eyes shot open to find Dax's lips pressed against hers. Instinctively her fist drew back, ready to lance it's way through the side of his head; however, as Dax closed his own eyes in preparation for the punch, he instead felt the young captain pull him in. Uncertain what would follow, he could do nothing but enjoy the moment and hope he could help her sort out all the confusion, both with her current feelings, as well as the team's situation.

* * *

 **-Mobile Refueling Facility-**

 **-Titania Surface-**

 **-one hour later-**

Lament looked over the surroundings of yet another massive hanger; the cheetah print fox scratched his neck a bit before again going back to searching. Just as Mick had said before the team had left him there with Tilly; it seemed like most signs signified that there hadn't been anyone on the base in some long time. Everything about the base seemed to make less and less sense the longer he remained there, however, soon enough his wrist mounted computer began to warn him that his scans were finally finished of the city sized base's mainframes. A brief moment of looking over the systems he'd managed to search through caused Lament to open a line with Tilly, who was currently looking over the maintenance areas, where that seemed to be her specialty...

"Hey Tilly," He said scratching his neck curiously, "any idea what "Base Level Trans-matter Induction" is?"

The delightfully tender voice of the large leopard came back quickly, "A process most often used to transport large scale materials over a very short distance through molecular, near light speed transference. Why?"

Lament shook his head, "I just got back my scans of the base, and most of the files here are based on that subject. Some differences here and there, also something about faulty weapons systems, a production line? Front-line? Assault? Are they building an army?" Suddenly a very low, stuttered growl like a gas driven engine caught the young vulpine's attention causing him to freeze while moving only his eyes to the ledge of a catwalk just above his location.

There, perched on the rails overhead, a large creature rested on it's haunches almost like a panther somehow balancing with all four paws on the rail. Along it's legs several razor-like protrusions and tapired metal claws. Even though it's entire body seemed to be mechanical in origin, it almost resembled real life; as he stood by however, the creature lunged at him, causing Lament to quickly respond rolling away from the falling creature before he reached back out to his communicator...

"Tilly! Get back to the ship!" He shouted, "They're here! They're just using some sort of cloaking!" There was nothing more than a short scream and static on Tilly's end of the comms causing Lament to bare his teeth as the pacing automaton near the exit of the building.

Even though Lament could only stand and wait for the creature to rush him, every fiber of his being told him to rush to Tilly's assistance. It had taken so long to gather the information they currently had and now there was something else clearly going on. Why hadn't these things attacked before? Or did they only just arrive? Whatever the case, the creature was blocking his path and he needed desperately to get their information back to the Colletta. Whatever was being set in motion there, it was beginning to move and he only prayed they would be capable of stopping it before anything too terrible had the chance to happen...


End file.
